Don't Let Me Down
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: AU...Is twenty-one days enough for Ashley to prove to Spencer, that she's in love with her?
1. Set Phasers To Stun

**A/n: Okay so this is a new fic I'm starting, I had this like random burst of creativity and this just all of a sudden popped into my head. And if you are reading my other current fic well don't fret, I'm still working on that... but oh well this was an idea I just kinda had so if you don't like it, I probably won't continue writing it. So leave me some feedback or whatever, so I know whether or not to continue. As always, enjoy!**

Spencer threw her magazine on her lap in frustration and flung her head back onto the chair cushion.

"Dude, I'm SO fucking bored, you don't even realize. I officially hate Sundays." Spencer looked at Ashley and wondered if she even heard her.

Ashley looked around her black grand piano and stopped playing, "Didn't I tell you how weird it sounds when you say dude? You can say, man, chick, chica, shit, piss, fuck, but dude?"

Spencer shot her a look of annoyance, "**DUDE**, you're not helping with my obvious pain of boredom." Spencer now buried her face in the magazine, hoping that suffocation would suffice her boredom.

Ashley hit a few keys, then responded, "I know something we could do...that would say make us not bored." Ashley seductively raised a brow and smirked.

"Aren't you just full of jokes today? Whatever. I'm just gonna run to the store and buy the stuff to make dinner." Spencer reluctantly stood up from her chair and made her way towards Ashley.

"But I thought your family wasn't coming for dinner, until eight?" Ashley mindlessly spoke as she scratched off the notes she had just written down.

"Well, yeah, but I'm bored shitless. So unless you want a scene from Smiley Face on your hands, I suggest you let me get my shopping done early." Spencer plopped down on the bench next to Ashley.

Ashley scoffed, "I thought you were leaving."

"Yeah, but I know how much you hate it when I hover." Spencer giggled as she firmly planted herself on the bench.

Ashley nervously fiddled with the piano keys and kept eyeing Spencer. She hated when people hovered over her when she was creating her masterpieces---or trying to at least. It had to be her biggest pet peeve, ever. And Spencer knew that, she just decided to antagonize her, she figured it would stem her boredom for at least five seconds.

"Come on Davies, write me a fucking hit." Spencer tapped at some of the piano keys in no such rhythm.

"Normally, I would, but you're hovering!" Ashley pounded her fists on the keys, to show Spencer she meant business.

"All right, all right. I was getting bored anyways. I'll be back in a few." Spencer got up and went to go searching for her keys and money.

"You take your sweet time." Ashley gritted through her teeth as she immediately started playing. If Spencer was saying anything to her, she certainly could not hear this time.

"I'm leaving! If you can even hear me, or care for that matter," Spencer mumbled to herself after she realized Ashley was not paying the least bit of attention to her.

Spencer looked up and down the grocery store trying to figure out what she wanted to make for her family, but nothing came to mind. She wasn't the best cook, in fact, most of her food came out burnt. She decided to make the one thing she for surely could not burn: pasta. It had to be the easiest meal to make, plus it was quick.

"Maybe I should just call Mom and tell her to bring food," Spencer talked to herself as she was staring at all the different kind of pasta she could make. She reached into her back pocket and started dialing her mother's number.

"So, Mom? Can you like bring food?" Spencer spoke apprehensively, afraid her mother would flip.

"What! The one day I don't have to work and get to spend time with you, you want me to cook also?" Her mother continued to yell into the phone as she held it about ten feet away from her ear. The shoppers who passed by her probably could hear her mother yell quite clearly.

"Fine! Pasta it is!" Spencer yelled at her mother during the middle of her sentence and hung up the phone.

She was right back where she started, except she was more frustrated and pissed off. "This will do fine!" She angrily grumbled as she threw spaghetti and spaghetti sauce into her basket. Enraged, she kept speaking aloud, "I really hope it fucking burns. No wait, I don't because then I won't have anything to eat and I'll be pissed along with Mom, Kyla, and Glen. I will not have that."

Spencer went through the rest of the store grabbing, whatever she thought she might need for the rest of the week. Spencer finally checked out and headed home with bags full of groceries. She took a cab back to her apartment and then grumbled to herself as she had to walk with all these groceries inside.

She was right in front of her door as she became more pissed off. She was trying to reach for her keys in her pocket while balancing all the groceries on her hip. If she moved the slightest bit in the wrong way, everything would go flying.

"Hey, let me help you," A familiar male voice emerged as he took some bags out of Spencer's hands.

"Thanks, Aiden. What would I do without such a good neighbor like you?" Spencer smiled as she finally grabbed her keys out of her pocket.

"You can repay me, by letting me take you out this weekend." He smiled as he leaned up against the wall.

Spencer really couldn't stand him. He was arrogant, cocky, and something about him just rubbed her the wrong way, completely. "I uh can't. Sorry."

"Oh, come on. I'm moving away in a month, actually twenty-one days, so we don't even have to do something serious. Casual and fun, is what I'm thinking." Aiden looked Spencer up and down as he almost started to form drool. She could tell that he was undressing her with his eyes, and she suddenly felt violated.

"I really can't--"

"How about next weekend? Dinner? Movie? My place?" He smirked, like that lined worked on all of his conquests.

"I'm pretty much booked that weekend too." Spencer rolled her eyes, hoping he would have caught on by now. She mumbled under her breath, "And booked the rest of my life."

"Why? Are you seeing someone?"

Spencer shot her attention towards the floor, trying to think of the best excuse possible. She wanted to let the poor smuck down easily because he obviously was not taking a hint.

"Uhm, I'm--"

"Oh my God, you're gay, aren't you? I never put it together, but I do always see you with your roommate, Ashley right? I'm sorry, I thought you were like kind of in to me. But now that I think about it, she is the only person I ever see you with. Sorry, we can still hang if you want." Aiden smiled again.

Spencer's jaw dropped. _So, if I'm not in to him, I have to be gay? What a fucking asshole. This is obviously the only way I can get rid of him._

"Ah yes, she's my boo. I am just so embarrassed you had to find out this way." Spencer laughed, but she wasn't laughing at what she said, she was laughing at how much of a meathead this guy was.

Ashley heard all the ruckus and opened up the door, "Spencer, are you--"

"Baby! You're home early!"

Ashley confusedly mouthed,_ "baby?"_ and gave Spencer a puzzled look.

Spencer leapt into Ashley's arms and Ashley caught her. Spencer laid a kiss on Ashley's lips but Ashley was just so stunned she had her eyes open and didn't realize Spencer was actually kissing her until she felt her soft lips pressing up against hers. Spencer quickly released from the kiss and jumped back down.

Spencer adjusted her shirt, "Thanks for helping me with the groceries. Couldn't have done it with out ya!" Spencer cheerily said as she grabbed the bags out of his hands and kicked the ones on the floor into her apartment. She quickly slammed the door and sunk to the floor.

"You going to--"

Spencer abruptly cut her off, "I'm going to my room, I'll put those away later." Spencer quickly darted to her room and slammed her door shut. She didn't want to go and explain everything that just happened. She just needed to figure out why she told Aiden she was gay rather than just telling him she plain and simple would never be interested in him. She needed to figure out why her lips tingled when for those two seconds she had her lips pressed up against Ashley's. She was straight. She didn't like girls. Especially her best friend since high school. She needed to lay there with her head face down in the pillow and figure out all these weird emotions she was starting to feel.

Ashley knocked at the door, "I'm coming in, no matter what." Ashley let herself in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to guess?" Ashley laughed and ran her fingers along Spencer's comforter.

Spencer mumbled something muffled into her pillow and kicked at her bed and at Ashley.

"Hey! That was close cowboy." Ashley kicked Spencer's foot away and it landed on the other side of her bed.

Spencer grew the courage to lift her head up slightly to glare at Ashley then she slammed it back down.

"So, I'm guessing, okay." Ashley made pondering noises. "You kissed me because you had no other choice, because I looked really hot today."

Spencer didn't make a noise. Ashley smiled, she loved getting Spencer riled up with her forwardness.

"Hmm, that mustn't be it...this has something to do with our neighbor Aiden who works out way too much. If he lifts another weight I think his eyes will like pop out of his head. Hopefully, but this has to do with him?" Ashley waited for Spencer's answer.

Spencer mumbled into her pillow, "Humph," Was the only sound Spencer managed to squeezed out between her and the pillow.

Ashley smiled, "So, we are playing twenty questions I take it. Okay, Aiden asked you out again?"

"Humph."

"Okay, I am getting close here. I take it he asked you something like a jerk face would ask. He probably wanted you to come over his place so he can make lame moves on you and probably say something like, 'don't worry about pleasing me baby, I'm all about the pleasing of you,' and we both know he wouldn't mean that." Ashley giggled.

Spencer's back started to move and Ashley could tell she let out a slight laugh. "Humph."

Ashley smiled, "And you of course said hell no when he asked you out. But knowing his jock mentality, he couldn't take the hint."

"Humph."

"Man, I am so good. But the kissing of me, where did that come from. Oh my God!" Ashley started laughing hysterically and she fell back on the bed on top of Spencer's legs.

Spencer kicked off Ashley and sat up. She watched Ashley laugh hysterically. "Shut up! I know!" Spencer shouted as she pinched Ashley on the arm.

"He assumed you were gay!" Ashley continued to laugh, "And you didn't say you weren't?" Ashley felt a little intrigued to why she went with being gay.

"Well, I didn't know what else to say...he always hits on me so I figured---"

"It'd be best if you just went along with it...so then in lies the kissing of me." Ashley smirked at remember what it felt like feeling her lips touch Spencer's. She has always wondered what it was like kissing her, and she has secretly had this newly developed crush on her. It was fairly new, probably a couple months of crushing on her very straight best friend/roommate. Although, Ashley is a girl who gets what she wants when she wants, she kindly brushed off the fact of her newfound feelings. But getting kissed by Spencer, kind of arose those feelings she pushed in the back of her heart.

"Right, I'm sorry. But he assumed that we were dating since we are roommates and we are always hanging out and shit. So, well when you answered the door, I saw my opportunity to get him off my back." Spencer slouched as she sat there and started nervously moving his feet, "I do have a favor to ask."

Ashley shot up and looked at Spencer with intrigued, "Do tell. If it's a sexual favor well honey, I am down...in more ways than one." Ashley smirked and Spencer couldn't help but blush. Spencer tried to hide it, but Ashley, of course, caught a glimpse of her blushing cheeks. Ashley had always been forward, and flirty with Spencer but it was just apart of her flirtatious nature and Spencer accepted that. But not until recently, had Ashley actually meant all the flirtatious things she had said.

"Well, I am choosing to ignore your sentence and continue to ask my favor. Since Aiden thinks I'm gay and you're my life partner..." Spencer gulped trying to get out the rest of her sentence. She couldn't believe she was asking it, "If we ever see him the hallway together, can we like look all coupled?" Spencer shyly asked.

Ashley grinned and knew exactly how this could work to her advantage, "So, for how long? But you got yourself a favor, sweetie-pie." Ashley smiled and pinched Spencer's cheeks. Spencer quickly swatted them away and laughed.

"Well actually, he's leaving in twenty one days to New York I think he said? So just until then, you're like the bestest friend a girl could have. I owe you big!" Spencer leaned over and hugged Ashley tightly.

Ashley welcomed the embrace, "So when we see him in the hall, me and you have to look all coupley, huh?" Spencer mumbled into Ashley's shoulder. Ashley couldn't help but think about how they were going to be running into Aiden more often. Ashley had big plans, plans if worked correctly...she'd have Spencer falling in love with her during these twenty-one days. Ashley grinned at the prospect ahead of her, _these are going to be a very interesting twenty-one days ahead of us, Spencer Carlin._


	2. Spin

**A/n: thanks for all the reviews and such, it's all greatly appreciated. And I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last.**

Ashley ran into Spencer's room, "Hey can I borrow a top? I was going through my stuff and realized none of it is family friendly...so, can I?" Ashley stood there and smiled. Ashley was wearing a tight pair of jeans and she was standing her black lace bra.

Spencer has seen Ashley without a top on before, but this time it was different. Her eyes wandered down her perfectly toned abs and rested on her supple breasts. Spencer smiled and started to wonder what it would be like to run her tongue down her toned stomach and she started to lick her lips at the thought. _Oh my God, bad thoughts Spencer, bad. She's your roommate and best friend! And hello, when do you like girls! Ugh. Stop. Staring._

Spencer managed to snap out of her daze, "Uh, you didn't even say please?"

Ashley hopped on Spencer's bed and fell to her knees, "Pretty please? Unless you know, you want me to wear one of my skimpy tops to your family dinner. I know, I don't mind and neither would your brother. So if that's the way you want it..." Ashley trailed off and started to walk out of Spencer's room.

Spencer leapt up and pulled on Ashley's arm, "Don't even think about wearing your wardrobe, it barley covers anything. Feel free to borrow whatever you want." Spencer motioned for her to walk to her closet and help herself.

"Awesome, I'll be out of your hair after I just grab this top I've been eyeing for a week now." Ashley smiled and then skipped over to her closet.

Ashley ruffled through Spencer's closet and Spencer kept looking up from her magazine, just look at Ashley. She didn't know why she kept looking, but her eyes were curious. Ashley could tell when someone was checking her out and she had a feeling Spencer was, so she innocently looked over her shoulder to see. Ashley watched Spencer nervously divert her eye contact and look back into her magazine. Ashley smirked at the thought that Spencer might actually be interested in her. She never thought it to be possible, for as long as she has known Spencer she has never ever shown interest in a girl let alone experimenting with one.

"I found it!" Ashley shouted and then skipped out of her room.

Spencer leaned her head back on her headboard and deeply exhaled. She was positive that Ashley just saw her checking out her backside and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She wasn't even sure what to do about her wandering eyes, she just couldn't seem to control them. _Whatever_. Spencer realized she had to start making dinner and figured it would be a good distraction to her thoughts.

Spencer finished cooking dinner and waited for her family arrived. Spencer and Ashley remained relatively silent throughout the rest of the day, for different reasons. Spencer kept quiet because she was busy battling her inner feelings she didn't even know she had for Ashley. Ashley kept to herself because she was busy coming up with a plan so she and Spencer could "accidentally" run into Aiden together. Ashley would give anything to feel those soft lips upon hers again, but this time she wasn't going to let go of them that easily.

They heard knocking at her door and they instantly froze, "Ash, can you get that?" Spencer yelled from the kitchen as she was finishing putting food on the table.

"Yes, Dear." Ashley muttered as she got up from her piano bench.

Ashley opened the door and felt like she was being eyed by Paula and the rest of the Carlin clan, "Hello Ashley, where is my lovely daughter Spencer?" Paula leaned in and gave Ashley a forced, very awkward hug.

"Hey Ashley, still hot as ever." Glen smiled and nodded at Ashley.

Ashley scoffed at the comment, "Still the same asshole as ever. Kyla, how do you put up with your family?" Ashley gave Kyla a sweet embrace and then they all walked into the dinning room.

"Hey guys, dad couldn't make it?" Spencer spoke with a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, sorry honey," Paula walked over and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek, "Something important came up at the office."

Spencer scoffed, "What? The dead people were getting...what? More stiff?" Spencer was angry with her father, because he still hadn't come up to check out the apartment in the city. She has been living in Los Angeles for months now and he always had some excuse so he wouldn't have to come visit her. Arthur had always disapproved moving to the city to pursue a career in acting and he always blamed Ashley for starting that dream of hers. Arthur wanted Spencer to become a doctor like him and his wife.

Paula smiled, "Honey, you know things come up at the morgue that he just has to tend to. He said next family dinner he will make." Paula tried the best to comfort her daughter, but she knew Arthur was sitting right at home staring at his bottle of scotch.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Whatever, he always says that shit."

Paula's mouth dropped, "Language! Is this what L.A has done to you?" Paula scolded Spencer and walked over and slapped her in the arm.

"Sorry, mom." Spencer apologetically bowed her head.

Ashley just watched the events unfold and pointed her finger at Spencer and giggled to herself_. "Shut up,"_ Spencer mouthed back, but not before she stuck out her tongue at her.

They all settled down around the dinner table and started their dinner conversation out lightly.

"Hey, Kyla, do you know what you're doing next year for school?" Spencer was curious if her father had forced her into the medical field track.

Kyla smiled, "Well, I actually am applying to a couple different schools and hopefully majoring in biology and then get accepted into a medical school."

Spencer smiled and shook her head. She knew that her father would have intimidated her into becoming a doctor, since she is such a disappointment in her father's eyes. "I figured as much."

"What does that mean?" Kyla defensively spoke.

"Oh nothing, I just figured you would have followed in our parents footsteps." Spencer didn't stop eye contact with her sister.

"Spencer, that's not fair. She just looks up to us as role models, and she wants to help change a person's life or maybe even save one. Becoming a doctor is such a rewarding feeling, and Kyla wants that. What's the harm in pursuing something you want?" Paula spoke with her distinct mother tone. She always had the perfect thing to say to make Spencer feel bad about what she says.

Spencer sighed, "You're right, sorry Kyla. You support me, I'll support you." Truth is, Spencer was always slightly jealous of Kyla, just because she was always smarter than her, prettier than her, and she felt her parents loved her more than her.

"So enough about Kyla, Spencer I have a question for you." Paula rested her elbows on the dinner table as she spoke.

"Oh boy," Spencer took a large gulp of her drink, "Ask away."

Ashley just sat and watched the dread appear on Spencer's face. As much as she knew the Carlin's hated her, she loved coming to family dinners for this reason alone. It was always a spectacle and they was always a fight that you just couldn't miss.

"Well, where is Kevin? Is he working tonight? I'd love to talk to him and see how his parents and school is going." Paula shoved food into her mouth after she spoke.

Spencer reluctantly answered but not before rolling her eyes, "Well you see, I dumped him."

Paula dropped her fork, "Another guy---gone? But I really liked him though!" Paula kept shaking her head in extreme disappointed.

"Fine Mother, you go date him. And while you're at it, ask him what he saw in the model he cheated with me on!" Spencer angrily pounded her fists onto the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't---"

"Yeah, you didn't know. What's the big, anyways? I dumped his ass and I don't want to date any more guys for a very long time." Spencer sighed and suddenly lost her appetite. Ashley couldn't help but ponder if there was some sort of hidden meaning behind what she just heard.

"Well dear, you've been through so many guys in the past, I just want to see you happy and with someone that loves you. Is that so much to ask?" Paula deeply sighed and walked over to Spencer.

"Mom, I really don't wanna talk about this. But no, it's not hard to ask. But for me to be happy with someone else, I've got to be happy with myself and I'm not even sure if I'm happy right now, okay! So just, drop it!"

"It's dropped!" Paula huffed away and headed towards the door, "Well, we better get going. Come on kids. I'll see you in a couple weeks." Paula waited for Glen and Kyla to follow behind and they all scurried out the door.

Spencer didn't bother seeing them out, just because she hated how her mother always seem to pry into the wrong subjects.

"God, I hate her sometimes," Spencer angrily sighed out to Ashley.

Ashley laughed, "Parents, got to love 'em!" Ashley took a swing of her drink, "Cheers to them."

"Cheers." Spencer smiled as she threw back a shot of whatever Ashley just handed to her. "Thanks, I needed that." Spencer sat there and all of a sudden she was feeling antsy, "Hey, wanna go out? Damn, it's Sunday nothing's happening."

"Actually, I do know of a bar. Come on, let's go brush off this horrible day." Ashley tugged at Spencer's arm and she soon followed. They grabbed their jackets and headed out of the door. They were about to have a fun night out on the town.

The night soon wore off and they made their way back home. Neither girl was drunk, they had their share of drinks but never drank to the point of drunk. They were just having a good time together and they were all full of giggles and memories. They were being anything but quiet as they made their way up the stairs to their apartment.

Spencer couldn't contain her laugher, "Remember that one time?" Spencer laughed again, "That you flashed the cop to get out of a stupid speeding ticket!" Spencer held her stomach as she could barely contain herself.

"Shh!" Ashley hit Spencer on the shoulder, "You're going to wake the neighbors. Plus, it was way better than getting a ticket." Ashley smirked at the memory.

Suddenly both of their laughs were halted by a male's voice, "Hey, ladies. Having a fun night?"

"Hey, Aiden." Spencer grumbled, "Sorry for being so loud, we were just---"

"Just about to go have some hot lesbian sex, if you don't mind." Ashley saw her chance, the chance she had been thinking about all day long. Look all coupled up. Those were the exact words out of Spencer's mouth, and she was going to hold her end of the favor.

Aiden's mouth dropped, "Don't mind at all. You girls have a great night." Aiden stood there and continued to watch the girls.

Spencer opened her mouth to say something, but Ashley quickly pushed her up against the door. Before Spencer could mouth, _"what the hell are you doing," _Ashley's lips were softly pressed against Spencer's. Spencer shut her eyes and found her hands rested on Ashley's waist. Ashley knew Aiden was still standing there, so it gave her more of an excuse to continue. Her kiss turned from soft and delicate, to deep and passionate. Spencer wasn't holding back either. Spencer licked the bottom of Ashley's lip to gain entrance in her mouth and they soon began tasting each other fully. Their tongues dueled with one another trying to gain the upper hand. They knew they needed air soon, but not quite yet. Ashley wasn't ready to let go of the kiss, because she wasn't sure if she'd ever get another one. Ashley and Spencer's lips feverishly kissed one another, with undying passion from both parties. Ashley reluctantly let go, but not before giving a slight bite to Spencer's lower lip. They rested on each other's foreheads and caught their exhausted breaths.

"Damn, do it again," Aiden drooled out and both girls were snapped back to reality as they heard his annoying voice. A reality where Spencer wasn't sure she was ready to get back to.


	3. There's no I in Team

_21 days and counting..._

Ashley woke up and was surprised to find Spencer was lying on top of her, holding her. Ashley smiled at the small fact Spencer was subconsciously cuddling with her. Spencer was still fast asleep, so Ashley decided not to make the slightest movement for fear she would wake her. Ashley kept smiling at the fact Spencer's head was laying directly on her chest. Spencer moved slightly but she was still in a deep slumber.

Ashley frowned when she saw that Spencer's hair had fallen onto her face. Ashley pouted because she wanted to soak in the fact that Spencer was cuddling with her. Which makes her think that somewhere in Spencer's subconscious she has feelings for her. Ashley slowly moved her arm and brushed the hair out of Spencer's face. Ashley couldn't help but have her heart melt more as she watched the sun catch Spencer's beauty. Ashley laid there and wrapped her arms around Spencer, because she wasn't sure if she'd ever have this chance again.

Ashley was getting bolder with her movements, because it looked as if Spencer was quite comfortable and in a deep slumber. Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer on her forehead and deeply sighed. Her sigh was full of her heart yearning for someone she knew she couldn't have. Spencer's eyes started to flutter and she was about to awake. Ashley quickly shut her eyes, to pretend she was sleeping. She didn't want Spencer to think she was a freak who had been staring at her for over an hour now.

Spencer fluttered her eyes open and yawned. She didn't know that she had fallen asleep on the couch last night, let alone on top of Ashley. At first, Spencer stiffened up when she saw her head was directly on Ashley's chest. Ashley figured she would freak out and run into her room. But what Spencer did next, surprised Ashley to the extreme. Spencer still assumed Ashley was sleeping, so Spencer dug her head deeper into Ashley's chest and let out a happy pleasured moan. Ashley could feel Spencer smiling into her chest, and Ashley wasn't sure what do to.

"Hey," Ashley pretended to just wake up.

Spencer was taken by surprise and slightly upset Ashley woke up. Spencer was thoroughly enjoying the fact she was so close to Ashley. "Morning, sunshine. I don't know how this happened." Spencer laughed lightly at the position they were still in.

Ashley grinned, "Well, we were pretty buzzed last night...I think you took advantage of me in my sleep."

Spencer lifted up her hand and gave Ashley a tap on the arm, "Hey, I'm pretty sure you'd be the one taking advantage of me." Spencer proudly gave Ashley her innocent smile.

Ashley scoffed at the remark, "Sure darling. So what are the plans for the day?" Suddenly Ashley wanted to spend every minute with Spencer. She finally got to act out the feelings she was suppressing for Spencer, and it all felt so good. She couldn't believe it has taken this long to get a piece of what her heart was truly missing.

"Shit, what the fuck time is it?" Spencer started to fully get of Ashley and run around looking for a clock.

"Uhh..." Ashley quizzically looked around the room.

"Why don't we have more clocks in this place?!" Spencer frantically spoke and ran into her room.

"Why are you freaking out?" Ashley yelled and then got up to follow Spencer.

"Shit! It's noon? Damnit, I have an audition at 12:30!" Spencer ruffled through her closet changing as fast as she could. She started mumbling to herself, "And I don't have time for a shower, I reek of alcohol, great. They are going to think I'm so drunky who can't get to auditions on time. And oh my God, my hair. Don't even get me--"

Ashley walked over to Spencer and stopped her in her tracks, "Calm the fuck down and breathe."

Spencer took a deep sigh, "Thanks I needed that. I'm going to be so late."

"I'll drive you. Let's go." Ashley darted into the other room searching for her car keys. It was the least she could to, to calm the panicking Spencer.

"No, no. I'll just take a cab. I have stuff to do after anyways." Spencer yelled from her room.

Ashley immediately perked her ears, "Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Ashley didn't mean for her to sound so nosey and jealous, but it came out that way.

Spencer slid her bag on her shoulder and stood in her door frame, "Okay, Mom, don't know why you sounded all concerned. But if you MUST know I'm meeting this guy I met at my last audition." Spencer spoke with a soft tone, for some reason she felt as if she was betraying Ashley. Spencer told herself that, she shouldn't feel that way because they aren't even going out. They just shared a kiss. _One amazing, heart-stopping, can't-get-enough-of kiss._

Ashley gulped down her feelings and, "Oh," was the only word she could manage to get out. She tried to little emotion, but she still showed that she was hurt.

"Hey, it's no big. He's just going to give me some tips on the whole acting scene. I won't be long, then we can hang later right? Go to that club you wanted?" Spencer didn't know why, but she felt the need to explain herself.

"Yeah, sure." Ashley slumped her shoulders and bowed her head. "Hey, you better get goin' you're gonna be late." She forced out her best smile.

Spencer smiled and walked to the door. She halted before she left, "We're okay, right? No weirdness?"

Ashley did her best fake smile yet again, "We're good, why wouldn't we be?" Ashley sat on her piano bench and decided it was best to take out all her emotions on her lovely keys.

The day came and went and Ashley couldn't help but continuously eye the clock. Thoughts ran rampant inside her, God what is she doing with that guy? _She shares one amazing kiss with me and she's already fleeing towards the opposite sex. No wait, she had to of planned this little lunch date ahead of time. You're just freaking over nothing. Yup nothing. She's just been gone all fucking day long, ergh. This wouldn't have bothered me a week ago. I was fine just hiding all my emotions and feelings for her because I knew they couldn't or wouldn't be returned. But now I know, I have some hope to hold on to. I just---_

Ashley's thoughts were cut short by incessant knocking on the door, "I'm coming! What is there a fucking fire! Hold on!" She grumbled as she angrily stomped towards the door. "What?!" She greeted the person as she flung it open.

"Oh, sorry to bother you Ash--" Aiden apologetically spoke.

Ashley grabbed his bicep, "No, sorry I'm just in a---what did you need?" Ashley quickly tried to mask her emotions.

"Well, I'm spinnin' for this club tonight. And I wanted to know if you ladies were interested in stopping by," Aiden smiled like he had not a care in the world.

"Uh, I didn't know you spinned?" Ashley confusedly questioned.

"Well, I don't, it's just a hobby. But I know the guy who owns the club and he wanted me to spin one last time before I move off to the other side of the world. So whaddya say? You want me to put you ladies on the list?" He raised a brow and coyly leaned on the frame on the door.

Ashley despised this airhead, but she knew when to use a person, "You better put us on the list." Ashley teased him by flashing him her smile and poking him in the chest.

"Excellent!" He excitedly cheered, "So, I'm starting around midnight, can't wait to see you two." He walked away and back into his apartment.

Ashley closed the door and had the widest grin on her face. If Aiden was the only way Spencer gave into her true feelings, Ashley was going to use that to her advantage. All she wants is for Spencer to admit to her feelings, so she can finally open up about hers. Ashley has never let her guard down and let herself have feelings for someone so deeply and she doesn't want to get hurt. Especially, since she isn't even a hundred percent sure that Spencer even likes her in that way.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?!" Spencer ran into the apartment screaming and then jumped onto the couch next to Ashley.

"Uh, what?" Ashley didn't have a good enough guess, so she just plain out and asked.

Spencer pouted, "Awe, you're no fun."

Ashley loved it when Spencer pouted, it was just too adorable. "Okay, I'll guess you--"

Spencer waved her hands, "I'll just tell you, I got the part!!" Spencer stood up on the couch and jumped up and down, she could barely contain her excitement.

Ashley smiled, "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you! Wait, what's the part?"

Spencer flew back down on the couch and held Ashley's hands, "I play this daughter in some Lifetime movie, but still! It's my first part I got, and I'm the main character. And guess what!" Spencer smiled ear to ear.

"What?"

"I play the daughter of, Jennifer Garner! Oh my God, can you believe it!" Spencer couldn't stop fidgeting and jumping around she was so ecstatic about getting her first on screen role.

"Dude, I'm so excited for you! This calls for a hug!" Ashley leaned in and grabbed Spencer in an embrace. Ashley took in her scent and closed her eyes.

Spencer let go, "Weren't you wondering why I was gone all day?" Spencer got up and went to the fridge looking for a drink.

"Well, I assumed you were just out and about," Ashley lied, of course she was wondering about where she was all day. But she assumed she was off falling in love with some other guy that wasn't her.

"I wasn't! I was doing all these auditions for all these different people. Oh my God, I'm so happy. We need to celebrate!" Spencer danced around the kitchen as she sipped on her drink.

Ashley saw her opportunity to bring up the club. She also felt very relieved to know that she was in auditions all day, instead of out with some random guy, "Actually, we're going to a club tonight. I already got our names on the list, we can leave around eleven-ish? Sound good?"

"Awesome! Great. I'm so excited I can barely even think. Oh my God, I'm going to go call Kyla! I'll be dressed and ready by eleven." Spencer screeched as she ran into her room.

Ashley giggled as she never saw Spencer this excited before. She was actually quite glad she was in such a terrific mood, might make tonight go as she planned. Ashley headed off to her room to score the perfect outfit. She knew she had to look overly hot tonight, because she wanted Spencer to ogle her, she wanted her to want her with every fiber in her being. She wanted to her to feel, what she has felt for as long as she can remember.

Spencer was high on life, she was just happy to be out celebrating her big accomplishment with Ashley. They made their way to the dance floor and Ashley looked around for Aiden. He said he wasn't going to be spinning until midnight, so Ashley figured she'd go early and make it look like some mysterious coincidence. They loaded up on a few drinks before they started dancing. Ashley and Spencer were all over each other. Their hands were exploring, more than they usually wandered over each other's bodies. There was barely an inch in between their bodies and they were causing each other enough heat and friction between the two of them. Both girls were enjoying it completely, but neither of them knew that. Spencer just took it as innocent dancing on the dance floor, and tried to push away any feelings that were starting to arise.

"I'm going to go get some water! Thirsty!" Spencer yelled in Ashley's ear as she pointed to her throat. Truth was, she wasn't even that thirsty. But if she kept bumping and grinding with Ashley she was afraid she was going to jump her right then and there. When Ashley laid her hands all over her she felt various tingles throughout her body, which scared her, but she also loved the feeling.

Spencer ran into Aiden at the bar, "Oh, hey nice seeing you here. You here with anyone?" Spencer made small conversation as she waited for her drink.

"Nope, I'm just spinn' tonight. You here alone?" Aiden said with a hopeful smirk.

Spencer resisted to roll her eyes, "Naw, I'm with--"

"Hey, there you are." Ashley said as she came behind Spencer and wrapped her arms around her. Spencer leaned back into the embrace and kissed Ashley on her cheek. Which took her by complete surprise.

"Hey, glad you guys came. So, I'm going to go warm up. See you later." He winked and walked away.

Spencer went to get out of Ashley's embrace but she all of a sudden felt her lips attached to her neck. Spencer grew weak at the knees and closed her eyes. She felt a eerie connection to Ashley at that exact moment. Spencer quickly whipped around to face Ashley and swept up her lips. Ashley couldn't help but smile at the little fact she was letting Spencer take control. Ashley was never one to give up her position of power so quickly, but with Spencer it was different. It felt different.

Spencer rested her forehead on Ashley's and then realized they had an audience. She embarrassedly smiled, "Hey, uhm, Ash?"

Ashley kept on sucking on her pulse point and she grumbled, "Just ignore 'em." Ashley continued her attack, hoping Spencer would do just that.

"Ash--"

"Wanna go somewhere quiet?" Ashley smirked out as she nodded towards the back rooms. Ashley wasn't expecting Spencer to say yes. But she knew if Spencer was feeling anything that Ashley was feeling at that exact moment, she wouldn't hesitate.

Spencer just nodded before she captured Ashley's lips one more time. Ashley grabbed Spencer by the hand and dragged her to a back room. They smiled at each other before Ashley moved in and grazed her lips against Spencer's. Spencer closed her eyes and used her hands to slide into Ashley's dark locks. They fell back onto the couch and Ashley knew she had to go as slow as she could, so she wouldn't freak Spencer out. As far as she knew, Spencer had never done anything with another woman before. Their legs intertwined on the couch and Ashley's knee hit the right spot on Spencer's crotch and Spencer accidentally let out a slight moan. Which, drove Ashley wild. Knowing that she was enjoying this just as much as she was.

Ashley slowly slid her hands underneath Spencer's shirt and Spencer froze for a second, but continued kissing Ashley. Their tongued dueled for dominance. Ashley was getting bolder with every moan and whimper Spencer was letting escape from her mouth. Spencer was gaining enough courage to let her hands wander also. Spencer let her hands wander underneath Ashley's shirt and just roam around her body, exploring something new. Ashley smiled with the warm touch of Spencer's delicate fingers. This is how most of her fantasies started, she couldn't believe this was all so real. Both girls were getting caught up in the moment. Ashley made her assault on Spencer's neck and she breathlessly called out her name, "Ash, oh God." Ashley grinned, she figured she could take things further. Ashley unclasped her bra and started to touch Spencer's left breast, when she felt her tense up.

Spencer instantly darted across the room. Spencer closed her eyes and felt her flushed face, "I can't. Not like this. Not here. I'm sorry"

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews and feedback, means a lot and is greatly appreciated. And oh, I may not be able to update over the weekend. But I'll try my best. :-)**


	4. OneEighty by Summer

**A/n: Okay so totally and completely sorry for the very lack of update for like a weekish or so. But, work+spring break no down time. Which in turn, meant no time to indulge in writing, which is very sad in my book. But, I did put together this chapter, and I really can't guarantee an update over the weekend, since you know that whole having a job sucks, majorly. But I know this chapter may suck, but I'm already working on the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for all the reading and reviewing and such, it's always appreciated, but you're probably sick of my babbling. So enjoy.**

Ashley woke up with a very intense hangover and she decided it would be best if she didn't open her eyes just yet. She kept her eyes closed and tried recounting the rest of her night. She let out a very deep sigh when she realized it was a slight blur. Once she finally tried to push her hangover headache to the side she realized she felt an arm draped over her stomach.

She immediately opened her eyes and looked around her room. She slowly started freaking out once she realized, it wasn't her room at all. She jumped off the bed and she wasn't being quiet or slight in her movements.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She shouted and then jolted Spencer's body awake.

Ashley needed to know what exactly happened last night and she needed to know what she couldn't remember. Ashley started racking her brain and she couldn't put a finger on what happened last night. Spencer still didn't wake up, so Ashley sat on the end of her bed and squeezed her eyes tightly and started tapping her memory. Fuck, think. Think. Think. It wasn't like Ashley to blackout from alcohol because she drank all the time and she always remembered most nights. If something happened between Ashley and Spencer, if they ended up having sex, Ashley would be incredibly pissed off she couldn't remember that.

Fuck this, I have to know. Ashley couldn't wait any longer, "Spencer, get your fucking ass up!" Ashley walked over and shook Spencer until she came to.

Spencer rubbed her eyes and looked extremely pissed off, "What is there a fire? The sun is beaming on my bed, it's obviously too fucking early to be awake." Spencer was far from a morning person and due to the way Ashley had just awoken her, it made her in a more horrible mood.

Ashley wasn't sure how to word it, so she just blurted it out, "How--did--uuh?" It turns out it was harder for her to form the words after all.

"What? Spit it out, dude." Spencer sat up on the backboard of her bed.

Ashley smirked, "What did I say about dude? But seriously, how did I end up in your bed? What--"

"Happened?" Spencer grinned.

"Yes, what exactly happened. Because the last thing I remember is me and you in the back room--"

Spencer looked embarrassed to even hear the words coming out, "I'll try and help fill in the blanks..."

Ashley kept repeating in her head as Spencer got ready to tell her what happened, Oh please don't tell me we had sex, oh please don't tell me we had sex and I can't remember how fucking good it probably was. God, okay. Calm down, and just listen to what she has to say about last night. Breathe. Or try to.

"Well, maybe if start with when I left. Remember, we were in the back room, then I left?"

Ashley nodded her head, she wouldn't ever forget that.

"Well, then we had that huge fight outside of the club? I got into a cab, and the last I saw was you going back into the club." Spencer twirled her fingers around, she nervously sat as she wished she knew what happened after she left.

Suddenly Ashley's face lit up, and she remembered exactly what happened. "Oh my God."

_"I can't. Not like this. Not here. I'm sorry." Spencer was on the verge of tears as she tried hauling out of the club like it was burning down._

_"Spencer, wait!" Ashley shouted as she was pulling herself together. Ashley continuously ran after Spencer through the crowd and finally caught up with her, "Spencer, I said wait, what's wrong?" Ashley pulled Spencer on the shoulder and made her face her._

_Spencer sucked in her tears and wouldn't let them flow, "I just, I have so many emotions going through my head. Look where we are at, in a crowded, dirty club, and you were just about to what? Fuck me in the back room?" Spencer shook her head disgusted and scoffed as she turned around to walk out of the club._

_Ashley stood there flabbergasted at what Spencer just said, but then realized she couldn't leave just at that. So, she ran out of the club away from all the noise to talk to her outside, "Spencer, just stop."_

_"Why?" Spencer yelled, but she stopped anyways._

_"Just because. It wasn't like that." Ashley shyly spoke, unlike her usually cocky attitude._

_Spencer was full of new found rage, "Ash, like what? You were feeling me up in the back of the club, I was just another girl you were guna fuck, I can't have that. I won't." Spencer felt hurt as she said those words. She couldn't believe Ashley was just going to treat her like every other girl she had hooked up with. Spencer wanted to be more than that to her, but if Ashley wasn't going to let her, she couldn't be just another girl._

_Ashley didn't know what to say, because she knew if Spencer would have let her she would have had sex with Spencer right then and there. But she wanted to badly to tell her that she wasn't just another girl. She's been the girl she has had feelings for, for the longest time. But she was afraid. Afraid if she told her the truth about it, she'd scare her away and loose her as a friend. And she couldn't risk that, not yet anyways._

_"Speechless, huh? Well, I'm going home, you do whatever you got to do." Spencer flung her hands in the air and caught the quickest cab. Spencer refused to even look back at Ashley. She was infuriated Ashley had even thought of her that way and she was convinced she had, because Ashley didn't say otherwise._

_Ashley watched Spencer walk away and quickly darted back into the club. "Fuck if she's just going to leave that like. I'm gunna fucking have fun. She'll see." Ashley grumbled to herself as she stomped back in the club. Ashley needed to drown her inhibitions, fears, guilt, pain, and every emotion running through her head and heart. The quickest way: tons and tons of liquid repression. She waltzed up to the bar and had a shot of what felt like everything. She kept downing them as she got various guys and girls to buy her drinks._

_Ashley soon found herself all over another girl on the dance floor. They were doing everything they could get away with on the floor. Their hands were wandering over each other's bodies. But it wasn't anything like what Spencer and Ashley were doing. It wasn't full of emotion and love, this was just pure lust. Ashley found herself in the back room wondering how she even got there, with this girl kissing her neck. Ashley smirked and kept letting the girl she didn't even bother asking her name, shower her with passionless kisses. The girl started working off Ashley's jeans, when it suddenly hit her: this wasn't Spencer._

_She felt disgusted with herself for hooking up with this random girl. She felt her body flourish with self loathing. She knew exactly what Spencer was talking about and yet she went right back into the club and found the hottest girl. Ashley slowly started pushing the girl off her, "Stop, get off. I'm going to be sick."_

_Ashley wasn't going to be physically sick but just emotionally sick with herself._

_"But baby, we were just getting started." The hot club girl sat there and licked her lips as she eyed Ashley up and down._

_"Right," Ashley rolled her eyes and slurred her words, "I'm going to go to the bathroom...I'll uhh be right back?" Ashley smiled and got her shit together to leave._

_"Don't be long." The hot club girl slapped Ashley's ass as she walked away._

_Ashley quietly giggled to herself because she knew she wasn't coming back. She was going straight home to mend what she just fucked up with Spencer. Ashley didn't realize how drunk she was, until she stepped outside. The combination of the fresh polluted air and just being disgusted with herself, Ashley puked on the curb of Los Angeles. "Gross." Ashley mumbled to herself as she looked to see if any got on her clothes._

_She waved down the nearest taxi and stumbled on in. She made random conversation about Spencer and how much she loved her to the cab driver. She continuously talked to him about how she was going to fix whatever she had screwed up. She wasn't quite sure what the hell she was even talking about any more, she was too far gone._

_Ashley started to fumble with her keys and the concept of putting a key into a key hole never seemed harder. "Mother fucker, just go in damnit!" Ashley shouted at the door knob as she kicked it a few times. She wasn't being the least bit subtle with her actions. Ashley realized it was just about time to give up, since nothing was going her way tonight anyways._

_"Ashley?" Spencer whipped open the door and Ashley tumbled right into her arms._

_"Spencer!! You're awake!" Ashley yelled in a very drunken stupor._

_Spencer winced from the intense smell of alcohol seeping off her breath, "Ashley, you smell like a god damn rum factory. What the fuck happened to you?"_

_Ashley smiled as she was still being held by Spencer, "You happened to me."_

_Spencer furrowed her brows in confusion, "What? Wait, never mind your drunk, come on."_

_"No, no. You need to hear this." Ashley made motions for Spencer to be quiet and she placed her index finger along her lips, "No talking." Ashley giggled. She was still completely drunk. "So, you need to hear what I have to say. I love you." Ashley smiled and then giggled._

_Spencer nervously smiled, "Well, I love you too. Now, come on let me get you cleaned up. Ugh, gross!" Spencer shouted as she found Ashley's vomit all over her jacket, "You puked on yourself? Ugh, what the fuck." Spencer continued to grumble to herself in disgust._

_Ashley stood up on her own and brushed off Spencer, "You don't get it!" Ashley stumbled around the apartment, regaining her own steps while making hand motions at Spencer. "You just don't get it, I don't just love you like that. I'm in love with you."_

_Spencer stared at Ashley and didn't know what to say. She realized she was going to brush off the entire situation because Ashley was wasted. And when you're drunk, you don't know what the hell your saying...right? Spencer knew she couldn't talk herself out of this, because she knew when you are filled with alcohol you tend to say the truth, and nothing but it._

_"Ash, come on. You're drunk, just let me get you into clean clothes."_

_Ashley tried to refuse help, but she no longer could stand on her on, "No--get away." She tried pushing Spencer off her, but she was too weak._

_Spencer got Ashley into clean clothes and laid her on her bed. Spencer didn't want Ashley getting sick and she wasn't sure what she exactly took at the club, so she figured it would be safer if Ashley spent the night in her bed. Spencer laid next to Ashley and then sighed heavily. She had many things on her mind, and the current thought was, how Ashley just admitted how much she loved her. Spencer figured since Ashley was drunk and probably wouldn't remember everything the next day, she could say what was on her own mind to Ashley and she wouldn't remember._

_Spencer knew it was a bad idea, but she knew there was no way Ashley would remember, "Hey Ash?"_

_Ashley was already half-sleeping and managed to make a noise, "Mmm?"_

_Spencer smiled as she spoke, "I think I'm in love with you too."_

Ashley just sat there wide-eyed as she remembered exactly what happened that night. There were many thoughts running through her head. She couldn't believe she admitted to Spencer that she was in love with her, but what baffled her more was how Spencer admitted it too. She knew she had to say something because she has been awfully quiet recollecting what happened. But words were not in her vocabulary at the moment, she was too busy tripping over the words Spencer had uttered to her last night.


	5. slowdance on the inside

**A/n: Okay, so I'm slow in the updates, sorry about that guys. Please forgive me. Oh, and I forgot to write how many days were left on the last chapter, so I included it on this one, I hope I remember here on out. Also, I think I'm going to change the rating of the fic, if not next chap the chap after that. So, oh, the next chap should be up soon. Thanks for the reviews and reading, and as usual enjoy. **

_20 days and counting..._

"Ash? Earth to Ashley." Spencer waved her hands in front of Ashley's face, trying to re-gain her attention.

Ashley shook out of her daze, "Huh? What? Sorry, did I miss something?" Ashley wasn't sure if Spencer had said anything or not, she was too busy thinking. She wasn't sure if she should tell Spencer how much she remembered or keep it secret for awhile.

Spencer looked annoyed, "Yeah, I could have just told you I was moving to Alaska and you wouldn't have even of known. I would have just been gone and packed up and all ready to leave in a week, and you'd be all like, when did you say you were leaving. I could have said something important."

Ashley smirked and shook her head, "Well, if you did, you can always say it again."

Spencer rolled her eyes in frustration, "I asked, if you remembered anything from last night. Because you looked like you had an epiphany, or some shit like that." Spencer nervously played with her fingers. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear if Ashley remembered. Because if she remembered, Spencer wasn't sure if she was going to own up to her feelings.

Ashley thought hard and deep as quickly as she could. She was trying to weigh the good and bad of the entire situation, "I um, nope. I don't remember a thing, still seems all hazy. Stuff from the club is coming back, but nothing concrete." Ashley smiled and realized she had to get the hell out of there, before she started lying more. If she hated doing one thing, it was lying to Spencer.

"Oh, it just looked--" Spencer paused, she wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? Because--"

Ashley hopped off the bed and cut into Spencer's sentence, "Yup, you bet. Maybe if I go take a shower and get rid of this pounding hang over, I'll remember more." Ashley had one foot out the door before Spencer could say a word.

Spencer just laid back on her bed and pondered what the fuck just happened in her room. She was sure Ashley had remembered something. Spencer's breathing became harder when she started getting more nervous. _If she remembered what I said, maybe she just doesn't feel the same way and she doesn't want to let me down. Because she was drunk when she admitted having feelings for me. Maybe I was looking too deep into it. Because if she did remember and did have the same feelings for me, why wouldn't she just say so? Ugh, this is getting too confusing._

Spencer pounded her head on her pillow a few times in distress. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore, but she knew one thing for sure: Ashley wasn't telling the whole truth. Spencer decided to push all the thoughts to the back of her mind, but it honestly was not working.

Spencer ran her finger tips over her lips and started to lightly giggle. She cold still feel the intensity of her and Ashley's kiss from the previous night, and she knew with her heart that she wanted more. She sighed and then decided to get up and just comfort Ashley about what she had remembered. Spencer trotted into the kitchen and decided to wait for Ashley.

"Damn, could you have taken a longer shower?" Spencer lightly laughed, but she was trying to mask her nervousness with laughter.

Ashley stood there drying her with a towel, "Well, if you want--" Ashley made a motion and turned back towards the bathroom. Ashley laughed, "Kidding! Why so tense, Spencey?"

Spencer closed her eyes and she had to ask one more time, "So, did you remember anything?"

Ashley hoped Spencer would have dropped the subject by now, "Uh, remember what?" She decided to play dumb.

Spencer rolled her eyes with annoyance, "About last night, dummy. Did anything come back?"

Ashley laughed, "Oh right about that. I remember you helping me into your bed and me stumbling in here like a drunken asshole, but that's about it." Ashley had a taken a long hot shower, to debate whether or not she should own up to what she remembered. But then she thought about it, and figured if Spencer actually meant what she said, she would have mentioned it by now. So, she figured it was best she kept quiet about it for now at least. She had to be sure.

Spencer spoke with a slight disappointed tone, "Oh, well that's a shame." Spencer walked closer to Ashley and stood only a few feet in front of her. "Are you feeling better?"

Ashley was slightly confused but answered anyways, "Uhm, pounding headache almost gone. Other than that, I'm feeling freshly cleaned and pretty damn well." Ashley gave her most cheeky smile.

"Good." Spencer stated, then whipped the towel out of Ashley's hands and started to smack her on the butt.

"Oh my God, so not fair!" Ashley shouted as she ran throughout the apartment trying to get away from the towel beating.

Both girls giggled as Spencer continuously chased her, "Ha! Got you again, man you are getting slow in your old age." Spencer couldn't help but laugh obnoxiously.

"Oh, you're so dead Carlin. Once the tables turn--" Ashley grinned as she heard the sound of Spencer tripping over her own feet and smacking head first onto the hardwood floor. Ashley held back her laughter at the sight of her friend scrambling on the floor trying to re-gain her footing. Ashley raced next to her and straddled her as she started her revenge.

"Okay, now this isn't fair! You." Spencer laughed, "Know," Laughs, "How," Laughs, "Ticklish," Laughs, "I am!" Spencer continuously laughed and squirmed under Ashley's poking fingers.

"This is just payback from getting the wet towel on my ass. I bet there's probably a mark! Jerk face!" Ashley giggled as she watched Spencer squirm, she wasn't going to retreat.

"But it's a cute ass," Spencer shifted her eye contact and stiffened up. She bit her tongue, she couldn't believe she let that slip. She didn't say it in a friendly tone, but more of a I-want-your-cute-ass tone.

Ashley at first stopped tickling her, but then continued, "Hey, you're not getting away that easy. Nice try." Ashley was loving being on top of Spencer, just being so close was getting her aroused. Spencer kept lifting up her body for all the right friction. Ashley smiled every time, because Spencer didn't know what she was even doing. It started as a sweet and innocent game, but it was slowly turning into something else.

Spencer grabbed at Ashley's hands and they halted any further movements. They both gazed into each other's eyes, trying to read each other's thoughts. Spencer was the first to speak, "Ash--" But then she stopped, because she suddenly realized they both felt the same way. She didn't want to ruin this moment by saying anything else.

Spencer gazed into Ashley's eyes, and she could see her eyes growing dark with passion, with need and want. Spencer smiled at the slight fact, that she was getting aroused by just the way Ashley was looking at her. Spencer sat up on her elbows just to show Ashley she wanted this just as much as she did. Ashley was too stunned to move. Was this actually happening? Was the most dominant question running rampant in her head. Spencer was slowly growing apprehensive when Ashley wasn't making a move closer in her direction. She felt as if, she was repelling Ashley away from her.

Spencer broke eye contact with Ashley, and she slowly started to move away. But Ashley finally snapped back into her body, and moved closer. She brushed a stray hair out of Spencer's face and leaned forward. They were still inches away from each other's lips, but they could feel each other's warms breath. Ashley leaned in and light grazed Spencer's lips. She slowly retracted and looked for approval in Spencer's eyes. Spencer smiled and then wrapped her fingers into Ashley's locks and brought her down for a real kiss. Their lips touched lightly and then it turned into a passionate kiss. Their lips smacked together as they continued more full kisses, with exploring tongues. Ashley needed more, she knew Spencer felt the same, but was too scared to admit it. Spencer opened her mouth and let Ashley's tongue in, without hesitation and soon their tongue battled for dominance. Spencer's free hand began wandering and found itself resting on Ashley's waist slowly squeezing. Ashley jumped and smiled at the contact. Ashley lightly bit down on Spencer's lip and reluctantly pulled away.

Ashley rested her forehead on Spencer's as they breathed out hard, catching their breaths. Neither of them needed to say a word, let alone wanted to. They didn't want to scare each other away, but ruining this moment by saying a word. Words, didn't need to be spoken. They both felt it. Pure emotion and love for each other was passed through each other with every passing kiss. They both needed more contact now, kissing wasn't going to cut it. Spencer's breathing became rapid, once she realized she wanted more than a kiss. She wanted to know what it felt like to have Ashley's skin on top of hers. She wanted to ravish in the feeling.

"Ash--"

Spencer was interrupted by incessant knocking on the door, "Hey anyone home?"

They both rolled their eyes and Spencer pounded her head onto the hardwood floor, "You wanna get that, or should I?" Spencer smiled up at Ashley.

Ashley smiled, "You're so cute." She wrinkled her nose and placed a series of small kisses along Spencer's jaw, and then reached her lips. The kiss lingered and they were, full into what they were doing once again.

Knocks came once again.

Ashley pulled away, "Fuck man, this better be good." Ashley hopped up and Spencer soon followed. Spencer sat at the table and pouted. Ashley mumbled all the way to the door and whipped it open, very angrily.

"Who the fuck--"

"Hey," The woman voice appeared.

"Christy?" Ashley said surprised.

Spencer was busy mumbling to herself to hear any other words spoken, _Christy? The one girl that broke your heart a year ago? The girl that had you crying in my arms for a good two weeks straight and I had to pick your sorry ass up every night off the floor because you drank yourself into a depressed stupor? That Christy?_

Spencer peaked her head around the door, just to confirm it was that Christy. She cringed when she saw her face. Spencer knew, nothing good could come of this. Just when things were getting good and she was ready to fully embrace her feelings, someone comes along and slaps her into reality.


	6. The Blue Channel

**A/n: alright enjoy the chapter, thanks for the feedback/reviews/everything. Oh and this chap is a tad bit longer just because I've been lacking on updates and I felt a longer one was needed. Much love. oh p.s- i'll try and get an update up before the weekend, bc i'm going to a jack's mannequin concert and I know I won't update over the weekend. I'm uber excited!  
**

_Still 20 days and counting..._

Ashley was almost dumbfounded, she could barely grasp words. "Wh-why-what are you doing here?"

Christy didn't even bother waiting for an invite in, she just brushed passed Ashley and looked around the room. "I can't stop by to see you?" She said with a smile, like nothing happened between them.

Ashley shook her head and shut the door, "No, what the hell are you doing here?"

Spencer didn't move from the table. The table was the only thing holding her back from tackling the girl and screaming at her for breaking Ashley's heart. Spencer kept eye contact with Christy, but it wasn't at all welcoming.

"God Ash, since when did you get so bitter?" Christy smiled, "Come on, can't we sit a talk for awhile? I just wanna catch up." Christy stood before Ashley, waiting for her to accept her offer.

Ashley slumped her shoulders and gave in, "Fine, go sit on the couch. I'll be there in a sec."

Spencer let her jaw drop and couldn't believe Ashley said that. Ashley walked over to Spencer and sat down next to her, "Hey, okay don't let your mind wander too far from what we were just doing. I'm going to see what she wants, but then we can start where we left off." Ashley smiled, trying to reassure Spencer it will be fine.

Spencer glanced back towards Christy, "But, you know she's only here because she wants something." Spencer didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did.

Ashley stood up, "Well, shit Spence. She was in my life for what a long ass time, and I haven't seen her in like a year, I think she deserves just a talk. Sorry, if you're mad about it."

Spencer got up, "Fine, whatever I understand." But she really didn't. Spencer wanted Ashley to only want her now and not give Christy the time of day. And why should she? Christy dumped her ass a year ago, and hasn't called or said a word since then. Spencer couldn't believe she was falling for Christy's lies and charm, once again. Spencer huffed and trotted off to her room. She didn't bother leaving her door open to eavesdrop, she didn't even care about it...or she tried to act like it.

Ashley didn't know what to say to Spencer, but she just brushed her off to deal with the next problem. Ashley plopped on the chair opposite of Christy, "Now, tell me, without any bullshit...why the fuck are you here? I haven't heard from your ass in a year, and then why today?"

Christy smiled and scooted towards Ashley, "I just wanted to say hi and see how you have been. I mean, I loved you a year ago, it's hard not to forget someone you love, right?" She moved closer towards Ashley and rested her hand on Ashley's leg.

Ashley brushed her leg off, "Don't do this. You always do this, you get into my head. Just please, tell me why you're here." Ashley was on the verge of tears, she had too many emotions running through her body. All the emotions that happened between them, were suddenly coming back and Ashley doesn't know what to feel anymore.

Christy smiled, she knew she had Ashley right where she left her a year ago. "Come on, come out with me tonight? Me and the rest of the gang are in town for the night. We hitting up the clubs and if I still know you, you can't pass up the clubs." She sat there and stared at Ashley in the eyes and she wouldn't stop smiling. She was using her best manipulation skills. She just wanted Ashley back for the night; for a good time. But if things went well, she wanted to see if she let go of something good a year ago.

Ashley hesitated but for some reason she couldn't say no to her, "Sure yeah, pick me up around ten?" Ashley tried to smile, but she couldn't. She was torn between an old lover and a new one. She knew who she wanted, but for some reason her mind was playing this horrible trick on her.

If Christy smiled any wider her mouth would have stretched to her ears, "I knew you. I'll be here, you can bring Spencer too if you want." Christy leaned in and kissed Ashley on the cheek. Ashley tried to move away, but she was no longer in control of her body.

"Yeah, umm yeah." Ashley wasn't sure what she even said, her mind was racing with just about everything. She couldn't believe what she just agreed to. She couldn't believe what just happened on her apartment floor with Spencer, and she was already running to nearest girl. Because what she felt when she was with Spencer, scared her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared of all the emotions and feelings she felt when she was with Spencer, kissing Spencer. Spencer gave her butterflies, she didn't even know she could get.

"Bye, Spencer!" Christy shouted as she showed herself out.

Spencer heard her taunting goodbye, they had this mutual hate towards each other. For a very good reason. Spencer didn't bother getting up, she was too pissed off that Ashley had even let Christy stay. Spencer just sat and huffed and definitely said a bunch of profanity under her breath.

"Come in," Spencer shouted to Ashley who was knocking at her door, "Why even knock? You know your welcomed." Spencer gave a fake smile and just stared off into the wall again.

"Ohkay, well I'm not going to be long...since you're busy staring at the wall or whatever." Ashley suddenly felt a little bit hurt, that Spencer was brushing her off so suddenly.

"What's up? Sit." Spencer sat up and patted a spot on the bed, so Ashley would sit and not just look all frightened in the corner.

"Well, Christy is in town for the night so we're going out to the clubs and she invited you and I want you to come too. So, will you?" Ashley smiled, hoping Spencer wasn't going to leave her alone with Christy.

"I um, sure I'll come with you guys." Spencer sighed deeply. She was afraid of what might happen.

Ashley cleared her throat, "So uhm about before--"

"Forget about it," Spencer reacted quickly. She didn't want to seem hurt and she couldn't believe how much she was falling for Ashley so quickly.

Ashley was taken a back, "But I'm not going to forget about it, and I know you won't either."

Spencer wouldn't even look at Ashley. She played with her hair and just looked at the wall and ignored her.

"Okay, Spence just listen to me. I know you're scared and I'm scared too. But come on, let's go out tonight--get our dance on and just forget Christy is even there. Kay?" Ashley reached out and ran her hand up and down Spencer's arm.

Spencer felt tingles just from Ashley's touch and she knew she couldn't say no, "Yeah, you're right. So meet you later? I'm going to go have lunch with my sister."

"Aww, come on. You know I'm better than lunch," Ashley said with a wink and all the sexual innuendo she could muster.

Spencer managed to slightly blush, "You can come to lunch if you want, but I promised her I'd go. She feels all neglected." Spencer laughed and looked at her watch.

Ashley sighed, "Naw, you go do your sisterly bonding shit. I have to work on my music anyways. I'll see ya when you get home." Ashley leaned in and gave Spencer a peck on the cheek. At first Spencer wanted to move away fast from the incoming peck, but she didn't want to offended Ashley. Spencer had too many emotions running through her veins, she just needed time away to figure it all out.

Spencer hopped off the bed, "Well, I have to get ready. I'll call you later." Spencer tried to push Ashley out of her room as nicely as she could. All these feelings for Ashley seemed so new and she was getting really frightened by them all of a sudden. She felt love, lust, happiness, jealousy, fear, and all these different emotions were coursing through her and clouding her judgment. She needed space. She needed time. She wasn't sure if she could go through with it after all.

Ashley felt like she was being brushed off, but she just shrugged it off and walked to her piano. She tapped at the keys, in no such rhythm. She was trying to get her mind off the one central image: Spencer. There was so many thoughts and questions, but she knew one thing for sure: she couldn't stop smiling. She knew in her heart, that she was happy whenever she was around Spencer. In fact, she was at her up most happiest. But being this happy because of one person, scared the ever living shit out of her. She wasn't letting go of something so great, now that she has achieved it. Hell, she couldn't. Or would she?

Spencer threw on the most random clothes she could find. She spent about a half an hour thinking about Ashley, then she realized she was late meeting Kyla for lunch. So she spent a good two minutes throwing on whatever clothes she could find. She didn't care, she didn't have to impress her sister. She ran out the door, "Bye Ash!" She shouted and then ran down the stairs.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Spencer said as she picked up the books she knocked out of Aiden's hands.

"Naw, it's cool. Just leave 'em, you seem like you are in a hurry." Aiden said as he was shuffling to pick up the papers and books that were now scattered over two flights of stairs.

Spencer was nervous and felt incredibly horrible, "No, no. I have to help you, I made this damn mess," Spencer frantically picked up the papers with no order in mind, "Again I'm so sorry, Aiden."

Aiden reached down and grabbed Spencer's arms, "No really, stop. You don't have to pick it up, I have nothing better to do," He laughed trying to make Spencer feel better, "You must have been on your way somewhere. How about you make it up to me, by having dinner with me tonight."

Spencer opened her mouth to speak.

Aiden held up his hand, "Ah, before you speak--I know you have a girlfriend it's cool. Just as friends? You know, before I leave and you never see me again." He stood there smiling as wide as he could.

Spencer kind of felt bad she always judged Aiden too quickly, "Actually, why don't you come to the club with me tonight? As my unofficial date/escort?" Spencer smiled, did she just say that? She thought it to herself, because she knew it would make Ashley jealous, but she couldn't believe she actually asked him.

Aiden's eyes grew wide and his smile wider, "Really? I'd love to. What time?"

Spencer smiled, she dug herself into this hole, might as well keep digging, "We are all leavin' about ten I think. So come by around ten tonight, sound like a plan?"

"Sure does, I will pick you up for our unofficial date or whatever," He was just happy Spencer was allowing him to take her anywhere. Even it was with a bunch of her friends, he was just happy to be around her.

"Great, well I have to go--I'm late enough as it is." Spencer waved by and ran out of the stairwell.

Spencer plopped down at the table where she spotted Kyla, "Kyla, what am I getting myself into?"

Kyla looked up from her menu, annoyed, "Well, hello to you to. Oh, how long have you been waiting Kyla? Oh you know, not too long, but I have been sitting here for a good ten minutes. But I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Kyla smiled her smart ass smile and went right back to looking at her menu.

Spencer pried the menu down with her finger tips, "Okay, I'm sorry for being the ignorant sister I am. But seriously, life crisis here." Spencer pointed to her face and did her best at making a my-life-is-a-crisis-face.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "Fine, spill. What is bothering you? Or what crisis do you think you are in?"

Spencer smiled, "I--I--" Spencer was trying to spit out that she was in love with Ashley, but she wasn't sure if she could.

Kyla's mouth widened and she rolled her eyes, "Oh my God, you're going to have to spit it out, so I can give you my sisterly advice."

Spencer took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then exhaled, "I think I like Ashley."

"Well, I'd hope so, she is your best friend/roommate." Kyla didn't see the point, what Spencer just said flew right over her head.

Spencer was frustrated and sighed, "No, I liiiiiiike Ashley." She figured if she dragged out the word like and said it real slow, it would get her point across.

Kyla's head popped up, "Like, like?"

Spencer shook her head, "Yes, as in like, like." Spencer buried her head in her hands, she can't believe she just admitted it aloud and to her sister.

"Well, it's about damn time." Kyla sternly spoke.

Spencer shot her head up, "What? Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean, it's about damn time you admit your feelings for each other. You two have been walking around with eyes for each other ever since I saw you two together. Took you this long to admit it?" Kyla shook her head smiling.

Spencer's jaw was agape and she didn't know what to say or do. She kept opening her mouth to say something, but then she closed it because she was too stunned at what Kyla said. She finally managed words, "You knew?"

Kyla laughed, "I think everyone knows...but you two. But it looks like you know now, so the last person left to find out would be Ashley. Unless--YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Kyla pointed and laughed at Spencer. "You so did not! Details NOW because I live vicariously through you."

Spencer sat there astonished, "You never cease to amaze me little sis. How did you--"

"I'm just THAT good. I have my ways...now details what's been happening and for how long?!" Kyla sat back in her seat with her arms folded. She felt offended that her sister would keep something so life altering from her.

"Okay, it like seriously just happened. And wait, nothing like that has happened. By that I mean, we haven't had sex yet we just have shared like these amazing kisses. Like so amazing, I didn't even know a person could get kissed this way. And I'm pretty sure I am babbling now. But no sex. Just amazing kisses, but I want more. Which scares me. Kyla, I'm scared shitless." Spencer shook her head and rested her head in her hands.

"Slow down, breathe. Remember that, because one: I have not a clue what the fuck you just said to me and two: if you are going to repeat it, I need you to speak English. But seriously, why are you scared? You never are scared when you jump into a relationship with let's see, everybody else on this planet."

Spencer pouted her lips, "I have not dated that many people."

Kyla smirked, "I'm pretty sure you dated just about EVERY body else, besides Ashley. I can't believe you didn't realize you had feelings for her. I thought you knew, you just chose not to act on them." Kyla laughed, "You could have asked, I would have told you...and they say you're the smart sister, oh no wait--"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You're two steps away from buying me lunch, not the other way around. Damnit, ugh. So, sisterly advice?"

"Stop over looking and thinking things, just do what you feel. What your heart wants, you don't need me to tell you any of this, because you already know what your heart feels and wants. You both obviously yearn for each other, now can we get to ordering, I'm starved."

--

"Hey Ash, there's something I need to tell you before we leave." Spencer stood in front of the door straitening out her dress. She dressed to impress and to make Ashley as jealous as she possibly could. She wanted Ashley to drool over her, and by the looks of it, her plan has already started to work.

"What? That I'm looking extra hot tonight?" Ashley waved her hands over her body and twirled around.

"No," Spencer was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hold on." Spencer opened it and cringed. "Hey Aiden."

Aiden smiled and handed Spencer one pink rose, "Here you go beautiful." Aiden went to lean in to give Spencer a kiss on the cheek but Spencer backed away as she heard Ashley clearing her throat.

"Whoa, pal step away from my girl," Ashley strutted next to Spencer and wrapped her arm around her waist.

Spencer let out a nervous chuckle and smile, "I uhm invited him Ash. I ran into him, well literally bumped into him in the hallway and I kind of invited him tonight?" Spencer was unsure and she didn't know what else to say. But every passing word, she could tell Ashley was looking less happy.

"Oh, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ashley pulled on Spencer and led her away from the door.

"Sorry, Aiden, excuse us for a sec," Spencer was practically being pulled away as she was talking to Aiden.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? Why did you invite him?" Ashley spoke with her hand on her hip. Spencer could tell she was infuriated with her.

Spencer felt bad for a second, but then she realized why they were even going out tonight. "What is so wrong? I fucking bumped into him and he asked me out but I told him to come with me and you to the club instead. Oh, and how could I forget Christy too!" Spencer flew her hands up in the air and started to walk away.

"So that's what this is about. You're like jealous or something about Christy, well nothing is going to happen." Ashley firmly stated and then thought to herself. She wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, but all she knew was: Aiden wanted Spencer and so did she; things could get ugly.

Spencer knew it, she was caught red handed. But hell if she was going to own up to it, "No, I just invited him because I thought he'd want a night out before he left for good. And the thing with Christy, do whatever the fuck you want not like we are a couple or anything." Spencer cringed at the last part, she didn't mean to say it, she was speaking purely on emotion and jealousy.

Ashley let out a chuckle, "Whatever Spence, you're jealous and I can see right through it. But to ease your mind, I'm not going to do anything with Christy because I want there to be an us in the future and I am just going out with her and the gang to get her away."

Spencer shrugged it off and only could manage, "We can talk later, right?"

Ashley smiled, "Of course we can." She wrapped her arm around Spencer and held her in for a close hug.

"So we got everything settled now?" Aiden smiled mockingly and twiddled his hands together as he stood there checking out Spencer.

"We're good, so we ready?" Spencer sympathetically looked over at Ashley. She just made the face like, please don't be mad at me and just try and deal with him all night. Like she was going to have to deal with Christy all night. She still saw it as a fair trade, she was going to use him to make Ashley jealous.

"Yup, just waiting for--"

"Ash! You look hot tonight!" Christy yelled as she ran up to Ashley and jumped into her arms. Ashley couldn't do anything but react to it. Ashley held Christy in her arms and smiled. She was suddenly feeling like she did a year ago, Christy has Ashley wrapped around her finger like she always has and nothing was going to change that.

Spencer shook her head and subconsciously stood closer to Aiden. Aiden, of course, noticed and couldn't help but smirk at the fact. He had a feeling he was going to get lucky with Spencer tonight. He could tell that their relationship was in trouble, and as a guy he was going to take full advantage.

"Let's go." Spencer gritted to her teeth and she snaked an arm through Aiden's. She didn't bother looking and waiting for Ashley's response she just lead the clan to the club. She didn't once look back, listening was enough for her. All she could hear was Christy and her annoying little Christy voice she has laughing, flirting, and speaking. What made it worse was when, she heard Ashley use her raspy voice. She knew Ashley's voice got lower and huskier when she was turned on, and just that flipped a switch in Spencer to make her go crazy.

Ashley caught up with Spencer at the bar, who was letting Aiden massage patterns on her thigh, "I wanted to see how you were doing, but obviously you are fucking fine." Ashley said as she spotted his hand.

Spencer grabbed a hold of Ashley's wrist, "What the fuck is your problem? I'm watching you dance all over Christy and shit and you can't handle me drinking at the bar?" Spencer slurred most of her words, they have been at the club for over two hours and Spencer was already shit faced drunk. She was drinking away all her problems for the night and she was complaining to Aiden about them.

This was the first time Ashley had stepped away from practically having sex with Christy on the dance floor, so Spencer was pretty damn livid.

"No, whatever I'm going back to have fun. Two shots of Captain!" Ashley yelled as she chose to ignore Spencer.

"Ashley, don't even start. As soon as I tell you how I feel, you go and practically fuck Christy on the dance floor." Spencer stood up and got completely close to Ashley's face as she could without kissing her.

"Fuck you." Ashley spoke through her teeth.

"No, fuck me." Spencer didn't know where that came from, but suddenly she found herself on Ashley's lips. She tasted the sweet tang of Ashley's lip gloss mixed with the taste of rum. She was suddenly craving more of it. Ashley wasn't fighting off the kiss, in fact, she was loving it, she was whole-heartedly embracing it. Ashley reached up and tightened her grip on Spencer's hair and deepened the kiss. Spencer pushed Ashley as far up on the bar as she could, she didn't care who was staring at her, and pretty much all the guys were drooling over the two, she wanted Ashley and she didn't care who knew. Spencer licked Ashley's bottom's lip and slightly tugged on it with her teeth as she slipped her tongue in to play with Ashley's. They were both smiling and loving the feel of each other's tongues. It drove Ashley wild, the way Spencer was teasing the inside of her mouth, but she was doing it with expertise. They soon needed to break for oxygen, reluctantly, they pulled away from each other.

They were both panting hard, "So uhm, you wanna--" Spencer didn't have to finish asking, if she wanted to go back to the apartment.

Ashley smiled and shook her head, "Hell yes."

Christy came raining on both their parades, "Ash, come dance with me! Where's that shot you came over here for? Come! Come!" Christy dragged Ashley off the floor before she could protest.

Ashley yelled, "Sorry! I'll be right back I promise!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and slumped back right into her seat. She pouted and ordered another drink.

"So, guess she came over here for a quickie?" Aiden chuckled as he took another swig of his drink.

Spencer slapped him on the shoulder, "Shut up. It's not like that." Or is it? She thought to herself. Was she that girl? Just another hook up to Ashley?

Spencer turned around and looked at them on the dance floor, she couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Ashley's hands, places where she couldn't believe. Ashley's hands were only supposed to be on her like that. Spencer was infuriated. Christy was placing a series of small kisses on Ashley's neck, and worst of all Ashley was letting her. That was it, that was her breaking point.

"Hey Aiden?" Spencer smiled and turned to look at him.

"Sup, babe?" He smiled back as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Whatever, I do, you'll back me, right?" She confidently questioned.

He was confused but he answered anyways, "Of course, you know I would."

"Then fucking follow my lead." Spencer hopped off the bar stool and Aiden quickly followed. Spencer held his hand so she didn't lose him through the crowd on the dance floor. She let go of his hand and they stopped abruptly. Spencer tapped Christy's shoulder and she turned around. Spencer was in it now, there was no turning back. Christy turned around, "What the hell do you want? You're interrupting us." She smirked as she used her hand to play with Ashley's toned abdomen.

Spencer smiled, because she knew what was coming. She clenched her jaw, then clenched her fist and right hooked Christy perfectly along the jaw. Christy was instantly down on the floor, with the wind knocked out of her. Spencer couldn't help but let her smile widen as she saw Christy struggle to get back up. "Fucking cunt." Spencer yelled as she bolted out of the club as Aiden pushed the security guards out of her way and tackled them down. She wasn't sure where tomorrow was going to lead, but she was on top of the world tonight.


	7. Cute Without The 'E'

**A/n: Okay, so I know this chapter is probably just like the blah inbetween chapter before it gets better--and trust me it will. But I'll have another update either tomorrow or the day after, so enjoy!**

_19 days and counting..._

Spencer rolled over and stretched out on her bed, she felt like she was on top of the world. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, she was still smiling at last night. She couldn't believe how badly her knuckles hurt, but she knew it was worth it. It was worth every ounce of guilt, remorse, that she didn't feel. She felt great. She finally knocked Christy off her fucking pedestal, and it was worth it.

Spencer did a final stretch then realized, it was probably time to deal with Ashley and all the repercussions of today. She swung her feet of the bed, and opened her eyes. She slowly panicked when her feet touched the hardwood floor and she realized, this wasn't her room, this wasn't her bed, in fact, where the hell was she?

Spencer looked down at how she was dressed, "Oh my God," She was just wearing her black lace bra and boxer shorts. She was definitely at a guys house or apartment, she could be in Phuket, Thailand for all she knew. She looked around the room for her scattered clothing, but surprise--there were no clothes to be found. There was a range full of profanity flowing through her thoughts. Where ever she was, she wanted to get the hell out of there and try and remember what just happened.

She tip-toed through the apartment and looked around for clues, but she has never seen this place before. It was bothering her that she didn't know how she got there, she was pretty damn wasted last night. But last thing she remembered, still brought a smile to her face. "Fuck!" She shouted aloud, when she realized she couldn't remember how she got there or what happened last night.

"Spencer?" She heard a guys voice yell from the other room.

She didn't know how to respond, "Yeah?"

He was talking but Spencer was busy trying to recognize the voice. She could care less whatever he was saying to her, but she didn't have to guess any longer because she could see him. "Aiden?"

"Yes?" He chuckled as she sat at his kitchen table shoving a spoon full of cereal into his mouth. He was acting nonchalant about the entire situation, which made her worry even more.

She then realized what she was wearing. Freak out time. "Where the hell are my clothes?" Spencer stomped closer to Aiden with all the attitude she could muster through her hang over. "And what the fuck happened last night?"

Aiden dropped his spoon and finished chewing what he had in his mouth before he responded very slowly, "Okay, this is not what you think. Take a second to hear me out before you go all crazy on me." Aiden slowly stood up and walked closer to Spencer.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Speak. Quickly." She tapped her foot, impatiently.

Aiden took a deep breath before he continued talking, "Okay, so tell me the last thing you remember. You remember being at the club, with Ashley and me, and all your friends?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and scoffed, "They weren't MY friends, but yes I remember that."

He shook his head, "Okay, so you remember socking that chick in the face?"

Spencer smirked at the memory and looked down at her bruised knuckles, "Oh yeah, I'll never forget that one. That is a memory I will forever keep."

He shook his head, "You remember out running the security guards, hopping into the nearest cab, and coming back to my place?"

Spencer closed her eyes and tried to remember, "Damn, that's where it gets fucking vague and very very blurry. So fill in the blanks before I come over there and smack that smirk off your face." Spencer was still only wearing her bra and boxers and she was starting to get a little impatient.

Aiden stepped back and gave her some space, "Well, so we did that. Then we downed that bottle of Jose over there," Aiden pointed to the table with the empty bottle and two cups, "And then we were so fucking drunk we couldn't see straight. So we walked over the couch," he pointed again, "and then we both passed out."

Spencer threw her hand on her hip and pressed her lips together in anger, "That still doesn't count for how I am dressed like this and how I was in your bed!"

Aiden held up his hands in defensive, "Whoa, just chill. So you woke up and puked all over me and you, because I guess you can't hold your liquor too well on an empty stomach. So then I cleaned up and I took off your clothes, because you passed out again and as I was trying to put a shirt on you...you woke up attacking me. So I left you in my room alone all night, and I slept on the couch," He pointed to the couch again.

Spencer looked around the room and thought to herself. His story seems plausible, but she wasn't sure if she was done being pissed off yet. He was still ogling at her half naked body. Spencer walked up to Aiden and stood right before him, staring directly into his eyes. She smiled sweetly and cupped his face. She gave him a sweet, innocent peck on his lips, "That was for taking care of me." Spencer smiled sweetly again, but this time it was more of a mischievous smile. She waited for him to open his eyes, and she slapped him clear across the face. "And that was for leaving me half naked without putting a blanket on me all night and for staring at my breasts the entire time you told me your story."

Aiden laughed and rubbed the red spot forming on his face. Spencer didn't bother covering up, she walked over to the couch and sat. "Aiden, what am I going to do?" Spencer rested her hands in her face.

Aiden sat next to Spencer, but not too close, "Beats me, but from every thing you told me last night--"

Spencer's head popped up, "What, wait, what?"

Aiden looked at her confused, "From everything you told me last night--"

Spencer held up her hand, "No, no, no...what exactly did I tell you last night?"

Aiden smirked, "Well, enough. You told me that you and Ashley weren't really a couple and you faked being gay to get rid of me, but you said something about how you regretted that because I was such a decent guy."

Spencer rolled her eyes, she couldn't imagine saying the last part, but shit...her secret is out? Spencer tried to figure out a way to cover her tracks, "Well, I didn't lie about the being gay part...I lied about the being with Ashley part. She was just my best friend/roommate until a couple days ago. But now, I want more...now that I have had more I fucking want it all. Is that so wrong?" Spencer felt unshed tears building up.

Aiden shook his head and placed a comforting hand on her back, "Shh, of course it isn't wrong. You want what your heart desires, but only this time it's not that easy to achieve. Have you told her how you felt?"

Spencer sighed and thought about it, "I thought I did. I know we both feel the same, I just think she's too scared to admit it. And once we finally have sex, I don't want her to just fucking use and abuse me like the rest of her conquests, ya know? I want more."

Spencer slumped into Aiden's chest and he was full out holding her as she quietly sobbed, "I say, you always have to take a chance in love. You know what you want, I say fucking go for it--balls to the wall go all out, go for it. 'Cause what if you don't, would you regret it?"

Spencer looked up at Aiden from his chest, "You're such a guy, balls to the wall? Typical guy, response. But I would regret it, you're right." Spencer sighed and just sat in Aiden's arms for a bit in silence.

"Glad I can help." He ran his fingers through her hair.

Spencer suddenly felt completely awkward lying in his arms, so she decided it was a great time to go back home. "Hey, well, great talk--thanks for the fun last night that I can't remember and the --just thanks." Spencer smiled and got back up. She was still somewhat crying, but they were just subtle tears.

She walked over to the mirror and looked how much of a mess she was, she laughed at the sight of her face. There was running mascara and her hair--well that was just another issue.

"Hey, you wanna put on a shirt of something before you leave?" Aiden smiled as he walked towards the door.

Spencer looked down at herself, "Man, I am in need of a very, very long, hot shower." Spencer mumbled to herself.

"Oh, but no I'm just like a door over--I think I'm safe." Spencer smiled and Aiden opened the door for her.

Spencer walked out and Aiden stood in the door way watching her walk away. Spencer turned back, "Wait, I forgot my shoes and purse, please tell me there is a purse somewhere."

Aiden snapped his fingers and ran back into his apartment, "Here ya go, beautiful. Almost forgot."

Spencer took it out of his hands and smiled sweetly. "Thanks." She again walked to the front of her door and looked over her shoulder at Aiden. She couldn't believe how nice and sincere he had been, all morning and throughout the night. But if she found out that he at all took advantage of her, she was going to definitely kick his ass.

Before Spencer put her key in the door, it opened for her. Ashley stood there before her, "I was fucking worried all night about you--what's wrong? Were you crying? Where the fuck are your clothes?" Ashley looked at her and then back at Aiden, everything imaginable went through her head, especially the worst.

Before Spencer could get a word out, Ashley brushed past her and leapt on top of Aiden. "You mother fucker!" Ashley yelled at Aiden as she continuously punched Aiden in the face. She kept yelling the same thing over and over again, "You fucking touched her! Your ass is dead!"

It took all of her might, but Spencer pried Ashley off, "Ash! Ash! Stop! Okay, just stop! Before you attack him again, go back into our fucking apartment and let me explain."

"Fuck." Aiden said as he sat on the floor, blood everywhere.

"Say another word and--"

"Ash! Just please, for me? Go back inside, I'll be right there." Spencer pushed Ashley back a bit.

Ashley whispered, "If I hear yelling, I'm coming back out and finishing what I started. Just say the word."

Spencer smiled and walked over to Aiden, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Aiden stood up and wiped some of the blood off his lip, "I think I'll live. You better get back inside there, I'll be good." Aiden smiled as he stepped back inside his apartment.

"We're okay, right?" Spencer didn't want him to be all upset or angry, or press charges against Ashley for brutally assaulting the poor guy.

"Yeah, we're cool. I'll be fine." He smiled and then shut the door.

Spencer walked back into the apartment and Ashley was in the kitchen cleaning the blood off her hands. Spencer walked up behind her and made she wasn't seriously hurt, "Hey, are you okay? I mean, are you hurt?"

Ashley turned off the water and reached for the towel and started to dry her hands, without saying a word. She just completely ignored Spencer, and continued to clean off her hands.

"Okay, fine, don't talk. Fucking, why did I even bother?" Spencer threw her hands up in the air and started to walk away.

Ashley threw the dish towel across the kitchen and stomped after Spencer, "Spencer! You had me worried sick all night long, what was I supposed to think! You show up, crying, half-naked and Aiden is there? Sorry, for caring."

Spencer scoffed and smiled she was so angry, "Shit Ash, you were worried all night, huh? Well, good! You should be worried about me!" Spencer walked away and slammed the door to her bedroom. Spencer threw on the shower in her room and decided it was time for that long, hot steamy shower.

It wasn't long before Ashley busted on into the room, "We are so not leaving it at that! We need to fucking talk."

Spencer sat down on her bed, crossed her legs, and folded her arms, "Fine talk away."

Ashley paced around the room, "What the fuck happened to you last night? For one, you punched Christy, not so mad about that now since I found you half naked with Aiden! What the fuck, I thought we had something going on Spencer. And you go and sleep with Aiden?!" Ashley was so enraged she almost had tears falling.

"Okay first of all, you have room to talk. But anyways, nothing happened with Aiden and me. You can believe me or not, but it didn't I swear to you. I went back to his place last night, got totally wasted, puked all over my clothes, therefore the nakedness. But nothing happened, I can swear that. But for you and Christy, I'm sure something did happen." Spencer rolled her eyes at the thought of Christy.

"Nothing happened. Look at us, before we even begin...we're already fighting."

"I just--" Spencer stopped talking because she heard thought she heard a knock on her apartment door. She walked up and looked out her door. Spencer's face grew red with anger, she became so un-godly frustrated, and hurt, "Nothing fucking happened huh?" Spencer pointed to Christy walking through their apartment wearing Ashley's shirt.

Ashley opened her mouth and scratched her head, "Spencer--it wasn't like that...I mean it's not what it looks like."

Spencer let tears fall, she was full out crying. She was extremely hurt, "I don't know what's worse. That you lied to me or I caught you lying--or that Christy is looking smug walking through our kitchen half-naked. Fuck!" Spencer was just so upset, she didn't know what to do or say.

Ashley came up to Spencer and tried to wipe away the tears that she caused. "Okay, I was scared and you were--"

Spencer brushed Ashley off, "Just go."

"Spencer--"

"No, just get out of my room." Spencer sniffled her tears, "I know we aren't like official or anything, but this hurts. I just--please leave. I need some time to think." Spencer tried not to make eye contact with Ashley as she sat there crying.

"I--" Ashley was going to start explaining why she did it, or what happened. But she knew it wasn't the time or place. She wanted to tell Spencer that Christy meant nothing to her anymore, and she didn't know why she did what she did last night. But she did it anyways. She wanted to tell her that she felt horrible the entire time she had sex with Christy, that she completely felt disgusted with herself. But, she knew she had to walk out of Spencer's room with her head low. She knew she had completely fucked everything up this time, and she fucked it up bad.


	8. Ophelia

_18 days and counting..._

Spencer opened her eyes and couldn't believe she actually got some sleep. She smiled at little at the fact, that she has not left the confines of her room for an entire day. The last words she spoke to Ashley was when she was yelling at her to get out of her room, and she hasn't spoken to or seen Ashley since. And she was slightly happy. Ever since a couple of days ago, all she can really remember was them two fighting constantly, and that's not how it was supposed to be.

Spencer walked to her window and looked out onto the streets. Watching all the people casually walk by, doing their morning jogs, or too busy consumed by their cell phone--Spencer wished life was as simple as that. She couldn't believe her life came down to wishing she was somebody else at this exact moment. She used to love her life, love her best friend, and hope for her acting career to sky rocket. But these past days, she hasn't loved a damn thing about her life or herself.

She walked to her bed and realized it was probably time for her to step out of her room. Plus, she felt like she was going to faint from the lack of food. Spencer felt it was safe to tip toe through the apartment without running into Ashley. She wasn't sure what to even say to her, she had an entire day to think and dwell it over--but she still had not come to a conclusion.

_Fuck, why should I be scared to walk through my own apartment? She should be graveling to me and whatever I want cereal._ Spencer laughed it off and decided to stomp into the kitchen and say fuck it all. Thinking things through were never her forte so, why start now?

Spencer flung open her bedroom door and there was no sign of Ashley. She could breathe a little lighter now. She kept walking towards the kitchen, but she saw Ashley's laptop sitting on top of the piano. Of course, curiosity got the best of her and she decided to make a little detour. She saw a note attached to the laptop that was addressed to her.

_Spence--I know you're pissed at me, well there probably aren't even words to describe how you feel about me at the moment. I could say I am sorry, but you probably won't forgive me. But I want you to know, I want nothing more than your forgiveness and your trust back. I'm ready to go into this relationship deal the whole way, I know you don't think I can do that, and with everything that happened I probably proved you right. But just--I'm so sorry and I wish I could prove to you how sorry I was. I figured you needed time to cool off or do whatever you have to (I'll be at my mom's for a couple of days so don't worry). If you want to forget this all happened well--for you I'd be willing to do that, even though, that pains me because I've never felt so alive and loved with just a few kisses. But Spencer, I had time to think, and I wrote you this song--took me all day and night and about 15 cups of coffee to get this all perfect. So, just hit play--and find it somewhere to forgive me. Love, Ash._

Spencer still held the note in her hand, she wanted to bad to crush it and throw it in the trash can. But she couldn't, the words she wrote were just too sweet in her own way. Spencer was mad about the whole Christy thing and she never wanted to hear that name again in her life, but she knew she could forgive Ashley. She already had forgiven Ashley, but she was still fucking pissed off. Spencer decided to just brush all her emotions aside, and give Ashley another chance and listen to this song. Spencer took a deep breath, and pressed play.

_Woe is me, something dramatic like I could be--_

"Fuck!" Spencer hit pause as she reached into her jacket pocket to answer her phone.

"Bob? Why are you calling me? If you give me bad news, I'm going to kill you." Spencer spoke with a very harsh tone. Bob was her agent. He rarely called, well, he only called for two reasons. One, to give Spencer bad news and two, to tell her what gig she got and how much they both would be getting paid. He made his assistant call for everything else. She rarely spoke to Bob and if she did, it was far from pleasant.

"Spencey! That's the greeting I get? The man who books and finds you gigs and auditions? Maybe I should drop your ungrateful behind." Bob chuckled into the phone as he took a drag from his cigar.

"Don't threaten me, Bob. And you so wouldn't, I'm probably one of your only clients. Plus, I've had a helluva week so get on with the show." Spencer rolled her eyes, she wanted to get this over with.

"All right, don't get your panties in a twist--that is if you're wearing any," Bob threw in a creepy perverted laugh, "Anyways, remember that lifetime movie gig you got? Well, turns out you have to audition again."

Spencer's eyes shot wide open and if she had a drink in her mouth she would have spit it clear across the room, "What?! You better give me a good ass reason why. I nailed that audition! They even told me so!" Spencer began to tap her hand on the piano.

"Cool it, breathe. Now, they just need you to audition again because some writer who wrote the script promised the part to like her friend's daughter...so they are opening auditions again for her but they when I talked to them they really really wanted you. So you're audition is scheduled tomorrow at 9 am, so don't screw it up kiddo--it's a big paycheck for the two of us." Bob hung up and didn't bother waiting for Spencer's response.

Spencer shook her head and tried to not get angry. Could her week get any worse? And did she just jinx herself by thinking that? Spencer realized listening to Ashley's song has to wait, she stomped to the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. She took a few sips, and realized she had no one to vent to. Ashley wasn't there, and that was her best friend. The person she ran to, when she needed to vent when problems like this occurred in her life. Spencer sighed and realized, she just wanted her best friend back. She wanted her friend back more than anything. But it was so complicated, so she settled for the next best thing.

"Hey, can I come in?" Spencer smiled at Aiden standing at his door. She didn't realize how much of a perfect body he has without his shirt on. Her smile, turned into somewhat of a smirk.

"Of course--" He waved her right on in, not like she was waiting for an invitation.

"Anyways, before I get to ranting and raving, how's the face?" Spencer held back a laugh and didn't realize a girl could cause that much damage on such a tough guy. He had bruises all over his face and his lip was busted, Spencer really wanted to full out chuckle at how ridiculous he looked.

Aiden looked down at his feet, probably ashamed that a girl caused his pain, "Well, I'll live. I'm completely five by five."

Spencer shot him a confused look, "Five by five?"

Aiden blushed slightly, "I was uhh watching Buffy re-runs on TV...I'm busted aren't I?"

Spencer held her stomach and braced herself for the biggest laugh ever, "Buffy re-runs? Oh my GOD! I wouldn't have EVER pictured you for that kind of guy. Oh my God, laughing so hard." Spencer almost fell over at the sight of how embarrassed he looked.

"Well-- uhh hot chick running around for an hour--what more could a guy ask for?"

Spencer shook her head and once her laugh subdued she spoke, "So let's drop the subject, but if you think that I'm not going to tease you for the rest of your life--you're SO wrong. But anyways, I need a friend. And you're the closest one I could find." Spencer smiled and jumped on his couch and watched him follow.

Aiden held his heart, "Ouch, way to make a guy feel wanted. But I have about an hour before I have to go into work--so spill your heart out."

Spencer sweetly smiled, "Okay so, life is being so unfair. Ashley left for a couple of days, she wrote me this song, that I have yet to listen to. But from the little I did listen to--made me weak at the knees. Her voice plus that piano is just magic, makes me fall in love with her even more. But then my agent calls, and tells me I have to re-audition for this part that I already went through an entire days worth of auditions for and got it! But now some bitch who probably already has everything else handed to her is getting this part handed to her and I'm just so ungodly frustrated, mad, upset, and I just wanna kill the first--"

Spencer couldn't continue venting because Aiden's lips were pressed against hers. At first, she was taken by surprise, but she felt bad so she quickly kissed him back and then gently pushed him off. "Now, that the hell was that?" Spencer gave him one of those, what were you thinking looks.

Aiden shrugged, "Well, you weren't going to stop ranting--so I had to do something."

Spencer punched Aiden on the arm, "You're such a damn guy."

Aiden smirked, "Hey baby, it's what I do best."

Spencer rolled her eyes and realized they were flirting. _Shit, when did this happen?_ She thought to herself. She didn't want this, but Aiden was such a sweet and nice guy she didn't want to be mean to him. Why couldn't she have seen what a sweet and nice guy he was a week ago? Things wouldn't be complicated if she would have given him a chance then, now would it?

After a good couple of minutes of eye gazing Aiden broke the silence, "I have to get ready for work, but you're welcome to stay maybe watch me get dressed," He winked at Spencer, "But you wanna hit a club tonight? Get all of your frustrations out by liquoring up and dancing? I know this guy who is spinnin'...and well it'd be fun."

Spencer thought about it and she couldn't find a good reason to say no, "Hey sure, why the hell not? Call me a good hour in advance before you swing by the apartment though, kay?"

"Sure thing, babe." Aiden smiled and walked Spencer to the door.

Spencer couldn't resist but to give him a peck on the cheek. He was such a good guy and a decent friend, she wanted to convey a thank you for everything with a sweet peck. Spencer was pretty sure that she didn't have feelings for him in anything other than a friendly way, but hell she was pretty sure she didn't have feelings for Ashley in more than a friendly way too, up until a couple days ago.

Spencer walked back to her apartment and plopped on the couch. There was so much furniture and stuff in her apartment, but the only thing that stuck out was that damn laptop. It was asking for her to press play and listen to Ashley's song. She already had a crappy day, but things were looking better. She figured, what was the worst thing that could happen by listening to it? She would either get really upset or the song would make her happy. And she was pretty sure nothing could make her as mad as yesterday, so she slowly walked up to the laptop.

She again took a deep breathe, smiled, and played it from the beginning once again.

_Woe is me, something dramatic like I could be  
__Ophelia  
Love's labor lost, before it began  
I'm not trying to be clever  
I'm just saying what I am  
Ophelia_

Spencer swallowed hard and held back her tears. She felt all the emotions reigning through Ashley's voice and pouring down onto her spine. She was truly being touched by the words she was hearing. She told herself to keep listening to the song.

_Oh, I'm turning over will  
And I'm cleaning up this holy mess I made  
Everything's fine  
Everything's okay  
Everybody loves a fool  
Everybody walks away  
Everybody walks away_

_Oh, my love  
Oh alas, this has been such a sad affair  
Such a sad affair  
Well here I go again  
I'm sinking in my faithlessness and fear_

_Everything's fine  
Everything's okay  
Everybody loves a fool  
Everybody walks away  
Everybody walks away_

_Oh, I'm turning over will  
And I'm cleaning up this holy mess made  
I want to feel your arms around me  
I want to know your love is real  
I want to give you all you've given to me  
But I'm still afraid to leave, to you_

_Woe is me, something dramatic like I could be  
Ophelia_

Spencer couldn't believe that she actually had tears flowing down her cheeks. She never had a song written to her before, but she was pretty sure that if she had to pick a song this was it. Spencer smiled and listened to the song over and over. She wanted to make sure she knew every lyric, knew every note, and felt every emotion. She knew Ashley conveyed everything through this one song. Spencer knew it was soon, but the only way to get over a problem was to work on it, talk about it.

Spencer picked up the phone, "Ash? Come home."

**A/n: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the update. I will try my like really very best to get another update up Thursday, which is like tomorrow but considering it is 1 am it is today, but I do the whole it's not another day till i fall asleep and wake up. But anyways, if I don't update tomorrow I probably won't update over the weekend because I'm celebrating my birthday over the weekend since my brithday is on a lame wednesday next week, and I will gladly accept all of your birthday wishes. :-) Also...I probably am going to change the rating of this fic to M when I update next chapter, like I'm pretty sure either next or the one after. But hmm I think that's all I had to say...much love. **


	9. Ghost Man On Third

_17 days and counting..._

Spencer stretched and smiled. She had her head leaning against her pillow, and somehow she felt content. She was groggy, had a horrible hangover, and she was in this half-sleep mode. She was somewhat aware of her surroundings but she was still in a slumber. Spencer smiled as she felt a nudge on her arm.

_Flight 243 has arrived in New York, thank you for flying with us._

Spencer kept her eyes closed trying to figure out what she was dreaming about. She heard the flight announcement and was trying to recall the rest of her dream. At the beginning of her dream she was at a club with Aiden and she was worry free. She had pushed Ashley out of her thoughts, then in the next part of her dream she was suddenly on a plane to New York. Spencer shot up and realized that this wasn't a dream.

"How the fuck? Oh my God, that wasn't a dream." Spencer looked around the plane and saw a smiling Aiden next to her.

"Have a weird dream?" Aiden chuckled next to her as he started to stand up. "We're here."

Spencer looked around. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was really awake. "Where is here?"

Aiden shook his head, "You really need to stop drinking. New York, remember? I took a few days off work and I wanted to show you what my new digs are gunna look like."

Spencer stared wide eyed at Aiden. Suddenly, everything was coming back to her. She jumped on the earliest flight to New York with Aiden after the club. She made such a rash decision because she felt as if everything was falling apart. Ashley didn't come home when she asked her to. She had a valid excuse, Ashley's mom wanted her to stay and have a family dinner. Spencer auditioned again for her part, but they ended up giving it to the other chick. Spencer couldn't stop kicking herself in the ass for not getting the role again. She knew it was because her emotions were just all over the place, and she wasn't fully in the audition. So, her quickest solution was to hop on a plane and head to New York with Aiden for a mini-vacation.

"Aw, shit! Aiden!! Why did you let me leave that note!" Spencer punched Aiden as they got into the cab.

Aiden chuckled, "Oh I tried, there was no stopping you. You were one determined girl."

"Damnit, if Ashley finds that note. Shit, she probably wouldn't like that too much. Damnit, great. Whatever, I need to call Kyla." Spencer searched for her phone in her purse. She needed to call Kyla and fast.

"Hey bitch." Kyla answered in her normal greeting.

"No time for fun time. I need a favor and quick, what are you doing?"

"I'm actually--"

"Well fucking drop everything. It's like life altering important." Spencer panted heavily on the phone, she was slightly nervous.

"Shit, well fuck this must be important. What do you need? And how soon does it have to be done by?"

"Well, I need you to go the apartment and find the note I left for Ashley on the piano keys. You have to get there before Ash does. She's supposed to be coming home today. She can't read that note." Spencer bit her fingernails.

"Uhm, why can't you do that?"

"I'm in New York."

"What?! New York...with who?"

"Aiden. Now, please?!"

"Oooh, your hot neighbor? Way to go Spencer! You need to get some, you've been up tight lately."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "You really need to concentrate."

"Right okay fine, I'll stop what I'm doing to get this horrid note Ashley can't read. What does it say?" Kyla was struck with a curiosity stick today.

"I said--just read it your damn self when you get it and destroy it! That will give you some incentive to fetch that for me. Love you."

"You too."

They both hung up and Spencer could breathe a little lighter. She looked over at Aiden, "Some mini-vaca we have started already. Damn this new place you got better be worth it."

Aiden smiled, "Oh it is. So welcome to New York, the place I am moving to in ...what? About 20 days?"

Spencer smirked, "17 days to be exact."

"Ah yes, 17 days man oh man, I wish we woulda hit it off before I accepted my new job offer. Wouldn't have taken it, if I knew every day was so much better spent with you." Aiden smiled as he reached over and grabbed a hold of Spencer's hand.

Spencer was shocked at the movement and by his words. Spencer only saw them as friends and it was quickly moving to a territory she wasn't prepared to deal with. She was starting to wonder if she had been leading Aiden on, but she thought she had been clear that she was in love with Ashley and not him.

So, Spencer smiled and let him hold her hand. She felt bad for the guy, but she didn't seem the harm because he was leaving in exactly seventeen days. She knew she couldn't convince him to stay, because she really doesn't want him to. They have become fast friends, but it was nothing more than a friendship. She couldn't live with herself if she was the sole reason he turned down a job offer.

"So, what did that letter say?" Aiden curiously turned towards Spencer and raised a brow.

Spencer gave a polite smile, "Oh, nothing. Let's just try and enjoy the day. How long is our vacation?"

Aiden smiled, "We have three days in the city, before we have to get back to the real world."

Spencer turned and looked out the cab window. She pondered what Ashley was going to do once she got home and saw she wasn't there. Spencer just left on a plane and vanished. Without telling a single sole, this was so unlike her. She realized so much good could come out of this vacation. She just needed a clear head and being stuck in her apartment was clouding her judgments, horribly. Spencer prayed that Kyla got to her apartment in time. She needed her to intercept that note.

Aiden walked up behind Spencer and placed his cold hands over her eyes, "Okay, I want you to be in awe once you walk in. So the rest of the trip has to be a complete surprise."

Spencer laughed, "I think I'll be the same amount of surprised if I could see the hallway on the walk to your condo then if I didn't, but whatever." Spencer threw up her hands in defeat.

"Just play along."

Spencer laughed and wanted to ask why should she? It's not like they were dating, or were they and Spencer just didn't know? Spencer was starting to worry that Aiden was getting the wrong impression about their friendship. Spencer shook the thoughts out of her head and reminded herself that this trip was supposed to give her clarity, not more confusion.

"Okay, I'm removing my hands...keep them closed!" Aiden dug his hands in his pockets driving to find his keys. He turned to look over his shoulder, "Keep them the fuck closed!"

Spencer smiled and slammed her eyes shut again, "Geesh, someone is serious about this surprise."

Aiden creaked the door open a bit then ran behind Spencer again, "Since I can't trust you from peeking." They both slowly walked into Aiden's New York condo, and Aiden finally released his grip around Spencer's head and eyes. "Now, open them!"

Spencer stood with her mouth open she barely had words to say. She noticed the large open space, "Wow. I don't know--wow." Spencer had her eyes fixated on the table and two chairs, with a candle light dinner. "How did you--"

"My cousin lives in the city and I called him up when you were out cold on the plane and he set the dinner up for us. Nice huh?" Aiden once again, grabbed a hold of Spencer's hand and took her through the apartment.

"This is where my flat screen is going to go." Aiden pointed towards the wall above the fireplace, "And there is where this huge comfortable white or black couch is going to go. And then a table. And that's where--" Aiden kept pointing and talking with much enthusiasm about how he was going to decorate his place. Spencer was being dragged around but she was no longer paying attention. All her attention was diverted to the table with the two lit candlesticks. Spencer sighed every time she could see that in her mind.

"So what do you think?" Aiden asked Spencer.

Spencer snapped out of her worries once she realized Aiden was actually asking her something, "Oh, uhm think about what?"

Aiden laughed, "About my place, silly. I mean does everything that I pointed out, think it will look good there?"

Spencer could care less, "Yes, I think it will look amazing." Spencer realized she was kind of glad he was leaving in a couple of days, because she could get rid of this weird relationship blooming between them. Don't get her wrong, she would miss him as a friend, but she would definitely not miss this weird relationship he is trying to force onto her.

"Ready to eat? I'm starving." Aiden pulled Spencer towards the table.

Spencer sat down in her chair before Aiden could even think about pulling out her chair. If he would have done that, she would have officially known it was a date. Spencer realized she must be over looking and reading things as usual.

"This looks amazing, thanks for dinner and well everything the past few days." Spencer smiled.

Aiden shook his head, "Naw, it's nothing."

Spencer looked him in the eyes, "No really, thank you."

Aiden finally accepted after a few moments of silence, "Alrignt, you're welcome. Let's eat."

Spencer felt her phone vibrate, "Oh! It's Kyla, hold on."

"Kyla?! Okay, so recon mission?"

Kyla spoke with a low soft tone, "Well, yeah I got the letter."

Spencer sunk in her chair, "Why doesn't this sound good?"

"But then Ashley came home when I was here."

Spencer didn't know how to feel. She wanted to cry and scream at the same time, "And what Kyla?!"

"And well, this is what happened."

_"Oh, hey Ash." Kyla jumped as she shoved the note into her cleavage. Her purse was left by the front door and she didn't have pockets on her dress, so the best hiding spot she could come up with was her cleavage._

_Ashley looked confusedly at Kyla, "Hey Kyla, how are you? What are you doing here?"_

_Kyla nervously smiled, "Oh, I just came by to see Spencer and turns out she wasn't here. So I was just leaving actually." Kyla tried to get the hell out of there and fast._

_Ashley walked closer to Kyla, "Hey kiddo, I've known you for how long? If I know one thing about you, it's that you can't fucking lie worth shit." Ashley now stood before Kyla, towering over the shorter girl. Intimidating her._

_Kyla was sure Ashley could see the sweat pouring down her forehead. She was sure and Ashley knew the reason she was here. She could feel her palms grow clammy and she was running out of excuses to come up in her head, "Uhm well, what? I was just leaving."_

_Ashley stood before Kyla, not moving an inch. But when Kyla went to step around Ashley, Ashley moved in front of her yet again, "Now, tell me the real reason you are here."_

_Kyla closed her eyes and sighed, "I told you. I was here looking for Spencer and it turns out I just missed her. So now I'm leaving. I'm going to be late for uh class." Kyla tried to push past Ashley._

_Ashley looked down and smirked, "What are you hiding in your boobs?"_

_It turns out that part of the letter had shifted during Kyla's battle to get around Ashley. "Oh this?" Kyla pulled it out of her bra, "It's uh my grocery list. I didn't wanna loose it!" Kyla smirked and tried bolting for the door. But of course, Ashley got there first._

_"Uh I really have to go and you're scaring me." Kyla stood there with her hand on her hip, note in hand._

_"Not before you give me that." Ashley reached, but Kyla pulled it away._

_"Fuck!" Kyla yelped as she was being tackled to the ground and Ashley ripped the note out of her hands._

_"Now, let's see what this really is." Ashley read it aloud, "Dear fucking Ashley, I'm fucking over you. You hear that? Over you. Go fuck another girl in our apartment and lie to me about it. I don't care anymore! I'm fucking over you and you ruined it before something fucking amazing fucking ...fucking whatever! Could happen between us. Disappoints me, because I think you may have been the love--what was I saying? I'm drunk. Whatever, I'm over you. I'm going to New York with Aiden, see you in a couple days." Spencer's writing was sloppy and very uneven, anyone could tell she was a drunken asshole when she was writing it. But it didn't matter how drunk she was, because Ashley knew she meant it._

_"Sorry, you should have just let me take the damn note," Kyla brushed herself off as she stood up._

_"Just go." Ashley said, sitting on the floor of her apartment._

_"Look, Ashley. She obviously didn't want you reading that if she sent me over here first thing this morning. She regrets writing it, and she never wanted you to see it. So, just don't take it so hard. Okay, remember you've made mistakes too." Kyla shrugged her shoulders and left the apartment._

"And that's what happened. So see, I got the note like you asked, but she kinda stole it. Sorry Spencer." Kyla sounded defeated through the phone.

Spencer wiped the tear that managed to trickle down her cheek, "No, thanks for doing what I asked. I just--whatever I'll have to deal with that when I get home. I can't -- thanks Ky." Spencer hung up the phone, just to find it ringing again.

"Ky, I said--"

"This isn't Kyla."

Spencer's eyes opened wide, "Ash? Uhm, what's up?" Spencer tried to act nonchalant, but it wasn't working. Her voice was cracking and she was nervous.

"What the hell Spencer? You're over me? When were you--you--under me?" Ashley sounded confused she wasn't sure how to word anything, anymore.

Spencer scoffed, "You're an idiot if you have to ask me that. Ash, I can't do all the damn work in this relationship, if you call it that!"

Ashley shook her head, "That hurt, everything you said. But whatever, I know you didn't mean it."

Spencer was fueled by emotion. She didn't mean for it to come out but it slipped, "But I did."

Ashley would have dropped the phone at this point if she didn't want to scream, "What? So that's it, we're done? Just like that? You're over me?"

_Fuck, _Spencer thought. "No, I didn't mean that--"

"Then what the fuck did you mean?" Ashley spoke harshly.

"I don't need this right now! Can't you just give a few days to think this over?"

Ashley shook her head, "Yes, no! You're off in New York doing God knows what with Aiden, I want you home Spencer. I want you home. As a friend, I want you here to hold, to love."

Spencer was pissed off Ashley was giving her an ultimatum, "Don't make me choose. Let me just finish my vacation in New York."

"No, come home now."

Spencer wanted to come home to Ashley. She knew things were getting weird between with Aiden, but she wanted to be with Ashley. She was just pissed off at the way she was acting, "No! Don't make me choose because you won't like my choice." They both slammed the phones down and realized that, them being together was going to be harder than they thought.

**A/n: Okay so, the song in my last chap I forgot to mention that I didn't write that...and it's a song by Bethany Joy Lenz called Ophelia. Just so you know...I wish I wrote that amazing song, but I to throw that out there. Also, I know this chap was kinda blah but stick with me, I know you'll end up being like yay spashley soon. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and OH thanks for all your early bday wishes! 3 thanks a lot, they were sweet and i appreicate the bday shout outs. The next chap should be up soon and that's it...much love.**


	10. My Blue Heaven

_14 days and counting..._

Spencer spent the three days of her vacation with Aiden and she was dragging her feet home. It wasn't that she was dreading going home, in fact, she couldn't wait to get the hell away from Aiden. She was just dreading her confrontation with Ashley. She had a couple days to think everything over and she realized how stupid and childish they were both being. She was ready to just talk everything out, but she wasn't sure if Ashley was ready to grow the fuck up.

It has been three days. Three days since that last phone call with Ashley. Three days since she has felt the security of her own comfortable bed. And it has been three long days spent with Aiden. It turns out he is a good guy. He's sweet, caring, but he just doesn't take no for an answer. Every day they were together in his place, he tried to make a not-so-smooth move on her. He would lean in to kiss her and she'd of course move out of the way. Spencer was finally fed up with it after two constant days of this battle, she told him up front, "Aiden. Look. I am not interested just please can't you be my friend? I mean we are good as friends and I'm trying to fix a relationship I fucked up and she fucked up so, I don't need to deal with this. I already told you, I don't like you as a boyfriend I just want you as a friend. Can't you see that?"

Aiden looked at her after he contemplated what she said, "Yeah, but baby we'd be so good together. You don't realize."

And that's how the rest of her vacation was spent. Trying to fight off Aiden from coping a feel. She was ready to get home and find some peace. Spencer tried calling Ashley over the past two days, but she of course didn't answer. Spencer was tried of these ridiculous childish games, she was ready to move on and start this damn relationship off right.

Spencer and Aiden were talking and walking through the airport looking for baggage claim when Aiden surprised her all of a sudden.

He pushed her up against the airport wall and forced a kiss on her and he whispered, "I have been wanting to do that the entire flight back. Watching you sleep got me so worked up. Come back to my place." Aiden held Spencer there, by any passer by-er it probably looked like a couple in the heat of the moment. But Spencer was far from wanting this. Aiden pushed his lips onto Spencer again and she tried to move away but he kept her there. Spencer finally pushed him off and darted away, disgusted.

Aiden finally caught up with Spencer and grabbed her arm, "Hey why don't we share a cab?"

Spencer whipped out of his grip, "Just fucking let go. You can't take no for an answer and you just finally broke my last straw! Just get off."

Spencer huffed and puffed away. She couldn't believe Aiden tried one last move on her. But this time she saw a different side of Aiden, he was more forceful there was a glimmer of dominance in his eyes. Spencer needed to get away from him fast, she was pissed off, she felt violated, and she was on the verge of tears.

Spencer threw her shit down as soon as she stepped into her apartment. She smelled the air in her apartment, it was a scent she had grown to miss over the past three days. Every place has a distinct smell to it and she missed this smell. It smelt and felt like home. Spencer's face was tear stained and she was wiping the remainder of her tears away. She really didn't know why she was crying anymore. At first she was crying because she was just so pissed off at Aiden she didn't know what else to do but cry. But now, she didn't know why.

Ashley walked into the living room and saw Spencer. Ashley's immediate reaction was to smile widely, which turned to a frown because she remembered why she hadn't seen, then her facial expression turned concerned when she saw Spencer finishing up her tears.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Ashley stepped closer, very cautiously.

"I uh Aiden--"

"Aiden did this? What did he do?" Ashley became infuriated, because she was still protective of her friends.

Spencer shook her head, "Nothing he just kissed me, forcefully. And it's nothing. I'm over it." Spencer sniffled the rest of her tears and started walking towards her room.

"Wait, are you sure you are okay?" Ashley kept walking towards Spencer, never getting close. She wasn't sure if Spencer wanted her inside her bubble yet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But I want to go on a date tonight."

Ashley slumped her shoulders, "Oh, with who?"

Spencer smirked and let out a little chuckle, "With you. I want to start this all over again before it went incredibly wrong. Take me out on a date. I just want to see if this can work."

Ashley instantly perked up, "Hell yeah it can. What do you wanna do?"

Spencer stood in her door frame, "Impress me. I'll be ready around eight. I need a good long nap and shower."

Ashley smiled and just nodded her head. She couldn't believe how calm Spencer was being and how she wasn't yelling at her right now. Ashley didn't care though, she was glad Spencer was reading and willing to finally give this a shot. Ashley realized this all started off as a challenge to prove to Spencer how much she was in love with her, but she noticed how she did just the opposite of that.

She was going to make this up to her tonight. She was going to give her the most memorable first date ever. But first, she had to figure out what she was going to plan. She knew Spencer, she was her best friend after all. But when it came to dating, Ashley wasn't really good at that. She was good at the stuff you do after dates, but the whole dating thing she just skipped that and went right to bed with the girl. This was all new territory for her and she was starting to get anxious.

Spencer rested her head on the what felt like the most comfortable pillow she had ever used. She exhaled and smiled. She couldn't believe she was going on her first date with Ashley. She knew they had a lot of talking to do about the past week or so, but she was ready to just finally have a good time with her. A time they both deserved. Spencer fell fast asleep at the promise of a more interesting night to come.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ashley mumbled to herself as she paced around her closet. She didn't know what to wear. She felt like a stupid airhead, picking out clothes to wear. She never had this much a problem picking out clothes. She always wore something that showed off her toned belly, gave her that edge, and she always looked hot. But she was feeling so self conscious at the moment. She wanted the night to be perfect for Spencer, she wanted to look perfect for her, because this night was completely about her. Ashley stood in front of the mirror with just her lingerie on and sighed. "Should I straighten my hair or leave it curly?" Ashley played with her hair and sighed, "Curly it is." Ashley looked at herself then back at her closet, "Should I wear a slutty top or something more conservative?" Ashley looked at herself and her wardrobe, "I don't have anything conservative! Damnit!" Ashley pounded her head in her hand and kept shaking her head.

She laughed for a while, realizing how crazy she must look to a person looking in. "I'm talking to myself. God. And I'm still doing it." Ashley wanted to go run into Spencer's room and see what she was wearing, but she wanted to do this on her own. Ashley figured she could peek into Spencer's room. She tip toed across the apartment and thank God Spencer left her door open a crack. Ashley rested her tiny little head on Spencer's door frame and peered in. Ashley's eyes grew dark with lust and she had to bit her tongue for letting out a gasp or a moan or something. Ashley walked back to her room briskly. She just caught a glimpse...well more than a glimpse, more like she got a very clear view of Spencer's everything. Spencer just walked out of the shower and she was naked, dripping wet with water. And Ashley caught a view of everything. And she was quickly getting aroused.

Ashley sat on her bed and she felt kind of pervy all of a sudden. She talked herself out of it, "Okay you're not a perv, it was an accident. You just wanted to see what she was wearing...which was clearly nothing. Damn she is so fucking hot. I can't wait to kiss every part of that body--Ashley stop. You're a perv. You need to get dressed and stop talking to your damn self." Ashley smacked herself across the face and got up to get dressed. She stared at her closet as if it was about to swallow her whole.

She closed her eyes and then realized, she was giving this way too much thought. She wanted Spencer to look at her like she never looked at her before. Sexy, was defiantly the way to go. Ashley threw on her tightest pair of dark blue jeans and a black top that of course showed off her abdomen and her cleavage. Ashley threw on make up and gave herself a look over. "Pretty damn hot, if I do say so myself." She thought to herself. She looked at her watch and realized it was time to pick Spencer up for her date.

Ashley came knocking on Spencer's door. Why was she so nervous? She has knocked on this door plenty of times in her entire life, what's the difference now? Ashley stood there waiting for Spencer to open her bedroom door, and it came flying open within seconds. They both stared at each other with huge grins on their faces, nothing was going to upset the mood tonight. They were both living on top of the world and you could see it in their faces. They were happy. Happy they were finally together.

Ashley swung her arm from behind her back, "Here, your favorite. Strelitzias."

Spencer's eyes grew wide and she was shocked, "My favorite flowers!!" Spencer took them from her hand and hugged Ashley, "How did you even get these?"

Ashley smirked, "Oh I have my ways. I mean four flower shops later, I get what I want." Ashley let out a chuckle. During the time Spencer was sleeping off her jet lag, Ashley was out running around town trying to find a flower shop that carried the Strelitizia. She didn't know it was that hard to find a damn flower.

"So you ready?" Ashley looked at Spencer, she was still nervous. Ashley didn't want this night be one big bust. She wanted it to be perfect.

"Yup, so where are we going?" Spencer grabbed her purse and tilted her head as she asked.

"Oh, big surprise." Ashley extended her elbow and waited for Spencer to intertwine her's.

"Aren't you full of surprises. This night is starting off amazing already." Spencer confirmed to Ashley. Spencer could sense how nervous and anxious Ashley was, she just wanted to express how much she appreciated how much Ashley was jumping into this. Ashley seemed really committed and that's exactly what Spencer wanted.

**A/n: Okay so this chapter may seem short...sorry. But I already have the next chap all written out and shiz so I will post that tomorrow when i get home from work...which will be like around 8 or 9ish depending. So I don't really have much to say, besides the next I am going to up the rating when I post tomorrow. So as always thanks for all the reviews and such greatly appreciated and enjoy. Much love. **


	11. Great Romances Of The 20th Century

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content...so if you don't like girl on girl action, this may not be the chapter for you. Just so you're clear, I have warned you. **

**A/n: Thanks for the comments, it's greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter, much love. **

"So I thought I'd be really cheesy for our first date and take us to the place where we first met." Ashley sweetly smiled as they got situation in their booth. They sat across from each other, which was how they usually sat when they went out. They were still both slightly nervous, just because this was a date.

Spencer looked around the place, soaking in all the memories they had shared there. She smiled once she remembered how they met, "I didn't mean to drop that milkshake on your lap. But in retrospect I'm so glad I did, because it brought us here." Spencer reached over the table and rested her hands on top of Ashley's.

Ashley shook her head, "I was so pissed you ruined my favorite pair jeans, but shit I still looked hot covered in milkshake don't lie."

Both girls chuckled as they ordered their food. They were having an oddly great time, considering the past few days. Spencer realized they needed this. They needed their friendship back and they both needed to know if this whole relationship was going to work out. So far, it seemed like they could do it.

Towards the end of the meal, they were both satisfied with their meals they fell into a silence. A comfortable silence. They were both trading glances at each other and neither of them could seem to stop smiling. They were finally both happy with each other.

"I'm sorry." Ashley blurted out as she untangled their legs.

Spencer cocked her head and sat up in the booth, "For what?"

Ashley gave a half-smile, "I really need to get this out. I'm sorry, I just am. I'm sorry for treating you like shit over the past couple of days. I'm sorry for the thing withChristy , I was just so scared with all these feelings you were giving me. And I know that's no good excuse because it just isn't. I just want you to know how sorry I am about it all. And I'm so glad you have forgiven me." Ashley sat there, after she had just put herself out on the table. She still wasn't sure if Spencer had fully forgiven her. In the back of Ashley's mind, she thought that Spencer there because she felt obliged not because she wanted to be.

Spencer gave a sweet smile, "I know you're sorry and I am too. Just I want to try this whole thing, where we forget about all the bad stuff. I just wanna start new here, because it's working so well. So can we forget all the bad shit that happened?"

Ashley instantly perked up, "You bet I can." Ashley motioned for the waitress for their check, "I'll get it Spence."

Spencer grinned, "So I take it you're the dude in this relationship?" Spencer gave out a light chuckle.

Ashley looked up after she set down the cash. Ashley was about to open her mouth but Spencer interrupted her first.

She rolled her eyes, "Right, right, you hate when I say dude."

Ashley grinned, "Yup, I'm definitely the guy in this relationship. Let's get outta here." Ashley stood up first and held out her hand to help Spencer out of the booth. Spencer couldn't believe how sweet Ashley was being to her, she loved it. Once Spencer grabbed a hold of Ashley's hands she felt tingles throughout her body. She felt her heart thump, and she swore Ashley could feel her heart beating by just holding her hand. Spencer never felt like this around anyone else, which made her think that Ashley was way more than special.

"Hey, yoo-hoo any one in there?" Ashley waved her free hand in front of Spencer as they walked down the street.

Spencer shook her head and tightened her grip on Ashley's hand, "I was just thinking about how this is the best date I've ever been on."

Ashley grinned, "Knew I had it in me. But I was asking what you wanted to do next?"

Spencer's first thought was how she wanted to take this to the bedroom. She couldn't believe she thought that. But there was just something about the whole night, that she wanted to feel Ashley's warm body pressed up against hers. She wanted to feel that sensation. She knew if they went home right now, Spencer couldn't contain herself so she figured they better stay somewhere public for now.

"Oh right, uhh up to you. Any ideas?" Spencer smiled, hoping Ashley would think of something.

"I was thinking we could swing by the club. Get our dance on." Ashley bumped Spencer with her hip. Ashley didn't trust herself around Spencer alone at the moment. Spencer looked wicked hot tonight and Ashley was using every ounce of self restraint tonight not to jump her on the spot. She so badly wanted to kiss Spencer's lips, but she wanted to take it slow. Maybe even wait for Spencer to make the first move, just so she knew Spencer wanted this as much as she did. Spencer could tell that Ashley was using self restraint which turned her on even more. It was so sweet that she was moving so slow on their first date, because Spencer knew that Ashley doesn't date girls. Spencer felt, she didn't have words to how great she felt tonight.

"Yes, dancing sounds good." Spencer smiled and then they were off to the club.

They soon realized that clubbing was a bad idea. They both wanted each other so much, going to the club made it worse. They were so close to each other on the dance floor, their hands kept exploring eachother's bodies, they were chest to chest most of the time. The place was so crowded and they were dancing, this was driving them both wild. Ashley wouldn't doubt if Spencer could feel how wet she was getting through her jeans, she swears her arousal must have been seeping through. Once on the dance floor Spencer's knee bumped Ashley's hot core, Ashley bit her lip and thought she was going to come right there. With that simple touch.

Ashley realized she needed air before she started humping Spencer on the dance floor. "Need air?" She shouted to Spencer over the loud thumping music. Which wasn't at all helping with all the vibrations.

Spencer ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head, "Hell yeah." Spencer nodded and lead the way. Ashley grabbed Spencer's belt so she wouldn't loose her through the crowd. Which was another not-so-good idea because she accidentally slipped a hand under her shirt and felt Spencer's warm, soft skin.

They were both outside and before Ashley could catch her breath she found herself being pushed up against a brick wall. Ashley looked around to see if she was getting mugged, but all she saw was Spencer standing before her smirking. Spencer slammed her lips onto Ashley's, without one second of hesitation. Spencer didn't even wait for an approval, she glided her lips against Ashley's and she was sure her knees were giving out at this exact second. Spencer wasn't going to release her lips anytime soon. Spencer was done teasing Ashley, and she finally let Ashley's tongue in. Which was heaven. Their tongue battled each other for some sort of dominance and no one was backing down. Ashley couldn't stop smiling even while they were kissing. Ashley caught Spencer's tongue and sucked it gently. It was finally time for air, but neither of them was backing up. Spencer forcefully and slowly removed herself from Ashley's lips but not before biting her lower lip.

Ashley was getting more turned on and she wasn't sure it was possible. Ashley let out a little girly squeal, which she didn't know was in her. Spencer couldn't help but think that was the most adorable sound she had ever heard. Spencer wasn't ready to talk, just not yet. Ashley stood there with her swollen lips in awe of what just happened, then she felt Spencer kissing along her jaw line. Spencer was placing small kisses along her jaw and was on a mission to reach Ashley's ear lobe. Where she exhaled a small amount of hot air onto Ashley's ear lobe, before she nibbled at it ever so gently. Ashley's breathing became fast and heavy.

Ashley was too busy floating on cloud nine she forgot she had hands. She smirked then lifted a hand to intertwine in Spencer's delicate, soft blond hair. Ashley let her other hand rest on Spencer's waist. She so badly wanted to let it roam under Spencer's shirt, but she wasn't sure Spencer wanted it. She didn't want to scare her off, so decided resting her hand on Spencer's waist was a good neutral zone. She managed to get a squeeze in every now and then and make patterns, but she could barely think straight. Spencer was working on Ashley's neck, licking, sucking, and kissing at it. Ashley let audible moans escape her lips because she couldn't hold back any longer, nor did she want to.

Spencer finally stopped her attack on Ashley's neck once she left her mark, "Oops."

Ashley opened her eyes and looked down, "Did you just mark me?"

Spencer smirked, "I uhh got carried away?" Spencer smiled as she moved a hand to cup Ashley's cheek.

They gazed into each other's eyes for awhile in silence, not knowing what to say or do next. They were both basking in each other's beauties. Spencer smiled, "Man, I have wanted to do that all night."

Ashley was surprised, "Really? So you realize we are still on a brick wall?"

Spencer reluctantly backed off Ashley a bit and took in her surroundings, "Shit, think people saw?"

Ashley grinned from ear to ear, "If they did, they got a damn hot show."

Spencer pushed herself off Ashley using the wall, "Let's go back home." Spencer held out her hand and they started walking back.

Ashley couldn't believe what just happened. She had been waiting for Spencer to make the first move and she was sure she wasn't going to. Ashley figured Spencer wanted to start this off slow, but she sure didn't mind the way things were going. Because Ashley was the most aroused she had ever been in her life. It was going to take a whole lot of restraint if Spencer wasn't ready for whole sex part. Ashley was completely fine if Spencer was ready and she was more than fine if she wasn't. Ashley could wait eternity for Spencer.

Once they got back to their apartment and they heard their deadbolt lock they instantly looked at each other. It was if not another word had to be spoken. They knew what they both wanted. Needed. Their want was evident in their eyes. Ashley's brown eyes were dark and filled with hunger and lust. Spencer almost blushed at how Ashley was looking at her, hungrily. She felt her body tingle, she couldn't help but feel this way around Ashley when she let herself. She realized she had been standing so guarded around Ashley and she couldn't understand why. Because the way she felt just from the looks, touches, and kisses was truly euphoric.

They both walked into Spencer's room with her still leading the way. Ashley didn't know when she gave up her position of control, but she liked it. Ashley was always the dominant one, usually she'd be fighting to gain back her dominance but for some reason she liked giving over her control to Spencer.

They both sat on the bed in unison and they just stared at each other. Took in each other. Ashley couldn't believe the radiance of beauty she possessed. Her hair was slightly messed up from the club but it still oozed beautiful. Spencer sat there, she was cool and confident up till now. She was beginning to get shy and nervous. Her nerves were coming back into play, it's not that she didn't want to do this because all night she had pictured Ashley sweaty and naked and on top of her. But when it came down to it, she was nervous.

Ashley saw that flicker of anxiety rush upon her face and quickly kneeled before Spencer and kissed her hand. She looked up and smiled into Spencer's deep blue eyes. Ashley lowered Spencer onto the bed and began gently kissing her. Their lips touched, but it was gentle and sweet. It was filled with passion, but it was slow and sweet. Ashley wanted it to be like this. She never knew having sex was this delicate and sweet. She knew this was more than sex, more than just a screw, more than just getting fucked, this was making love. Ashley knew now, how they found that term. She used to laugh at it, "making love" but now she truly understood the meaning of it.

Spencer deepened the kiss when she parted her mouth and allowed Ashley access to her mouth. Ashley explored Spencer's mouth with her tongue. She wanted to know every taste every feel, and she was getting to know it slowly. Their eyes were closed tight, things were moving slow but there was lust behind their closed eyes. Spencer knew Ashley was taking her time, she felt it was sweet, but she didn't want that anymore. She was too aroused and horny for this to keep going at this snail pace. Spencer let her hands wander under Ashley's shirt. She felt her perfectly soft skin but she wasted no time before unhooking her bra. Ashley was taken aback and she parted from their kiss and looked at Spencer in the eyes.

"Are you sure? We're not moving too--"

"Shut up and kiss me." Spencer smiled as she flipped positions. Spencer wanted to take charge. Show Ashley she was in this one hundred percent, that there was no backing out from this. Spencer wanted to convey her love through this simple act.

Ashley obliged and laid there as she watched Spencer take off her shirt and threw it across the room. Ashley was being moved so her shirt could be removed and it was, along with her bra. Spencer's eyes grew dark with lust. She smiled at how beautiful Ashley was lying there, "Damn you're so beautiful." It was the first time she saw Ashley blush. It was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. She smiled even wider, knowing she was the person who caused that blush.

Spencer slowly ran a finger down the middle of Ashley's abdomen and watched her shiver with every passing touch. It was driving them both wild. Ashley sat up just to kiss Spencer's neck and throw Spencer's bra on the floor along side hers. Ashley's eyes laid on Spencer's body. She was fighting everything not take her lips and wrap them around Spencer's cute little pink nipple. _The hell with fighting,_ she gave into temptation and Spencer's instant reaction was throwing her head back and moaning in pleasure.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's body so she could be closer to Spencer. Ashley sucked slowly but at the same time feverishly on Spencer's nipple, she was teasing her by nipping and pulling at it with her mouth. She wasn't wasting anytime when she moved her left hand and reached to Spencer's other nipple and started twisting and playing with it. Spencer was at a loss of words. She has had sex before, but never with a woman. But even with the men she has had sex with, she has never felt this worshiped before in her life. She felt like Ashley was taking time to know every ounce of her body, and it was driving her crazy in the best way possible. Ashley finally let off but not before giving it a slight tug with her teeth. Spencer finally looked into Ashley's eyes wondering why she had stopped, but then she remembered. She wanted to show Ashley the same affection.

Spencer pushed Ashley back down onto the bed and looked in her eyes. She saw pure love radiating from Ashley's eyes. The words didn't have to be said, they both knew it was there. Spencer gave Ashley a deep kiss before she started moving on from her lips. Spencer slowly made kissed down from Ashley's neck, down to her supple breasts. Spencer wasn't sure how to please a woman, but she was going to try her best. Ashley watched Spencer lick her bottom lip and Ashley felt like she was in a trance, caught in that sexy I-want-you-gaze. Spencer lowered her head and began her attack on Ashley's nipple. Her nipples were just as she pictured them to be. They were darker than her own and she felt it conveyed Ashley's personality to a tease. Spencer had these perfect pinkgirly nipples where Ashley had the dark and sexy, sultry nipples. Spencer grew confidant when Ashley moved her hand to the back of Spencer's head and pushed her closer to her nipple. Which caused Ashley to moan with pleasure.

"Fuck, Spencer..." Was all she could manage to say. She had a feeling she would loose all words if Spencer kept attacking her with her lips. Spencer lowered herself and made a clear path of kisses down to Ashley's belly button. She dipped her tongue inside her belly button and she couldn't believe how much of a reaction she got out of Ashley. Ashley raised her hips and let out yet another moan. Spencer unbutton Ashley's jeans and slowly took them off. Spencer smiled at how cute she looked and she had her finger tips pulling down Ashley's panties when a hand stopped her.

Spencer looked up like she had done something wrong. Before Spencer could get out words Ashley reassured her, "I just want you to feel this too."

Ashley sat up a bit and started to unbutton Spencer's jeans and tossed them aside. Ashley laid back down and let Spencer remove the rest of her own clothing. Spencer stood on her bedroom naked with Ashley's eyes on her. Spencer felt a little on display and started to get self conscious.

"Spencer, you are so gorgeous." Ashley huskily whispered. Spencer moved closer to the bed and removed Ashley's last garment and tossed it aside. They sure were going to have a hard time finding their clothes in the morning. Their clothes were strewn across the room in no such order.

Spencer sat in between Ashley's legs and was mesmerized. Ashley was there completely on display for Spencer and she loved it. She licked her lips as she stared at how Ashley was dripping with arousal. She never knew that a person could get so aroused and wet. Spencer wanted to go into this fully, no beating around the bush. "God, you're fuckin' beautiful Ash." Spencer managed to snap herself out of her own daze.

Spencer lowered her head and ran an exploratory lick along Ashley's slick pussy. Spencer smiled when she felt Ashley's immediate reaction, which was to raise her hips and practically smother Spencer. Spencer took one hand and held Ashley down at the hips. Ashley was sure with that one feel of Spencer's tongue penetrating her, she was going to come. Just like that. Ashley was surprised at how turned on she was, how worked up she was, and how soon she felt she was going to come. She knew Spencer was the sole cause of all her feelings.

Spencer teased Ashley yet again, by just barely grazing her tongue along her pussy. She loved the reaction she got. So she did it again. Spencer smirked at how easy it was to tease Ashley.

"Spence..." Ashley was protesting the teasing, she couldn't take anymore. She was about to explode. She needed Spencer, she needed her fully.

Spencer realized it was cruel to be teasing Ashley, so she plunged in and open mouth kissed Ashley's throbbing clit. Ashley dug her hands into the sheets and grabbed a hold. It was taking all her might not to come at that touch. Ashley reached down, she needed to touch Spencer. She needed to feel her. She intertwined her hand into Spencer's silky blond hair. Ashley's hand, was just the courage Spencer needed to continue what she was doing. It gave her more confidence that Ashley was getting just pleased.

Spencer continued to suck and lick at Ashley's swollen clit. It was just asking to be teased with. Spencer was loving the taste of Ashley in her mouth. At first, she thought she'd freak out of having another girl's juices inside her mouth, but surprising it didn't freak her out at all. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that you can turn someone on this much.

Spencer went lower and decided she truly wanted to fuck Ashley with her tongue. Without warning, Spencer thrusted her tongue into Ashley's sopping wet cunt. Ashley's hips bucked at this feeling alone, it was getting to be too much for her. She was sure she just kicked Spencer's off the bed. Ashley wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. Spencer moved her tongue around in Ashley's cunt with expertise, enjoying the noises she made. Ashley was repeating the same thing over and over, "Oh my Spencer, shit, Spencer...that feels so good. Spencer, oh my god." Ashley was going crazy, she couldn't form words or sentences, she didn't know how she kept managing saying those words over and over again.

Spencer grew confident, with every passing moment. Ashley was obviously enjoying herself and so was Spencer. Spencer was getting undoubtedly aroused by just watching Ashley moan and gasp for more. Spencer took her free hand to play with Ashley's clit as she continued to fuck Ashley with her tongue. Spencer knew Ashley was about to come, she could tell. Her walls were about to convulse around her tongue, but she didn't want that just yet. Spencer removed all contact with Ashley.

Ashley opened her eyes once she realized Spencer was no longer inside her. Before she could say anything, Spencer lying on top of her. Spencer wasn't sure if this was a way to have sex with another girl, but she wanted to come with Ashley. She wanted Ashley to feel her come on her pussy. Spencer wanted to feel Ashley's come as well. She wasn't sure if Ashley was going to laugh at how she was about to fuck her, because hell if she knew if this was the correct way to fuck another girl. Was it? She didn't know. Before Ashley could ask a word, Spencer pressed her lips against hers. Their kisses were long and dragged out. They were passionate with every kiss. Their fire was burning inside of them. Spencer felt Ashley's breasts upon her own. She was basking in the feeling. She didn't know this would turn her on even more.

Spencer felt Ashley's erect nipples graze against her stomach and she smirked at the fact. She loved that feeling, she wanted more of it. Spencer realized that was to be left to another day. Right now, she wanted them to come together. Spencer started a slow grinding motion, trying to find herclit with Ashley's. Then she found it, they both let out a mournful sigh as if they struck gold. Spencer felt Ashley's wet arousal all over her own as it mixed, Spencer knew she would be coming soon. Spencer slipped and slid on top of Ashley's slick wet pussy and Ashley was loving every bit of it. Theirclits touched with all the right amount of friction and their lips were heating up with more passion. Each kiss, was more fierce, filled with more love.

"I'm close." Ashley managed to escape between kisses.

Spencer nodded her head in agreement, she didn't know when she lost the English language, but she did. She could no longer speak. Spencer's motion became quicker and she was on the verge of the most explosive orgasm Ashley has ever had. "FuccccccccckSpencerrrrr ." Was all Ashley could manage to say through their kisses. Her moans became mumbled as they kissed while they rode out their orgasm. Spencer smiled when she felt Ashley's wet warm come oozing out onto her own slick pussy. She ravished in this feeling, she couldn't wait until the next time. They were both spent. Spencer placed a few last kisses on Ashley's lips and her jaw line, then collapsed on the bed.

The both panted heavily trying to catch their breaths. Ashley rolled over and held Spencer in a loving embrace. They were both about to drift off to sleep soon, but they were busy basking in each other. Ashley couldn't believe how perfectly their bodies fit with each other, it was the perfect jigsaw puzzle put together. Which made Ashley smile. She couldn't believe how amazing Spencer had made her feel and how she just gave her the best sex she had ever had.

Spencer nuzzled in the crook of Ashley's shoulder and basked in the smell of Ashley. She smelt her luscious brown hair, and then smelt the room. Which reeked of arousal and sex. Spencer couldn't help but smile. She was about to doze off when she looked at Ashley in the eyes and sighed out in the lowest whisper, "I love you."

Ashley stared at her and smiled back. She fluttered her eyes, blinked a few times, but she couldn't manage words. Spencer expected a return, but Ashley said nothing. Instead, she just looked at her and watched Spencer's face grow sad and worrisome.


	12. Head Club

**A/n: Sorry for the big delay in update, I hope you enjoy the chapter though...anyways I should have the next update up in a day or two. So as always enjoy. ****  
**

Ashley sat there with Spencer in her arms. She smiled at how everything has come around. She knew it would still be hard work from here on out, but she was just excited to be here at this moment. If she could describe the moment with words, she would. But there was not a word to describe how truly blissful and happy she felt.

She wanted to sketch this moment in history and forever embed it in her mind. Ashley's mind started to race once Spencer told her that she loved her. Ashley knew she loved Spencer, but it was forcing it out of her defiant lips that seemed to be the problem. Ashley watched Spencer shift uncomfortable in her arms as the time grew longer before Ashley said the words back. Ashley sat there and closed her eyes.

_"Ashley! How could you even show me this dump?!" Spencer pouted as she hit Ashley on the arm and headed straight towards the door._

_Ashley rolled her eyes, "Well God damnit, I didn't think pleasing you would be like pleasing the fucking Queen of England."_

_Ashley stomped her feet after Spencer and followed her majesty. Ashley and Spencer had been checking out apartments to move into the entire day. This was their fourth apartment they had been to and they were both starting to get irritated. If one liked it, the other one didn't and if Spencer didn't like it, it didn't matter. There was no negotiating._

_"Maybe this whole us moving to the city, isn't a good idea." Ashley deeply sighed, "Look at us, we're already fighting." Ashley slumped her shoulders as she walked behind Spencer. She really wanted this moving in together thing to work out, but it didn't seem like it was going to. They had fought the most they have ever fought, and it was just one day of being together looking for apartments._

_Spencer stopped in her tracks and whipped around, "Well shit, if you felt that way you should have said something before we went through the day of hell!" Spencer turned back around, threw up her arms, and continued stomping off in any direction._

_Ashley realized she probably should have just thought to herself, not voiced it. "Spencer, wait!" Ashley had to run to catch up with Spencer, but she finally did._

_"Spencer hear me out." Ashley spoke with a soft tone and looked her in those fierce blue eyes._

_Spencer folded her arms and looked the opposite way, "Fine."_

_"I have another place to show you." Ashley spoke soft and slow._

_Spencer sighed out, "But you said you don't want to move in because it would be a big problem between our friendship and the last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship because it means a whole hell of a lot to me and--"_

_Spencer was talking a mile a minute and she had to be stopped. Ashley shook her quickly, "Hey, come on. If you don't like it, we will say screw it and then figure out what we wanna do. Kay?"_

_Ashley stared at Spencer in the eyes, even though Spencer was refusing to make eye contact. Spencer finally quit pouting, "Fine, I promise I will give this one a chance. But you have to admit the other places were just dirty."_

_"Yes, not up to standard. Come on princess," Ashley smirked as she winked at Spencer. Ashley looped her arm through Spencer's and dragged her across the street._

_Spencer pretended she was not the least bit excited to go see this apartment, but she was. She prayed and hoped that this was going to be the place she would fall in love with. Ashley was her best friend, she didn't want something as stupid as picking out apartments to distance them._

_"Okay, Spencer close your eyes." Ashley said with a domineering tone._

_"But I don't want--"_

_"Just do it! Please?" Ashley softened her tone once she realized she was being too commanding._

_Spencer glared at Ashley before she turned around, slumped her shoulders, and closed her eyes. Spencer threw one hand on her hip and tapped her foot. She was impatiently waiting for Ashley to get the ball rolling._

_Ashley placed her cold hands on top of Spencer's and walked her into the apartment that would soon be theirs. "Surprise!" Ashley shouted then removed her hands so Spencer could see. Spencer slowly opened her eyes, afraid it would be another run down place on the out skirts of Los Angeles. But it wasn't._

_It was in the city, perfect two bedroom, roomy, and it was everything Spencer had been hoping for. Her mouth dropped with excitement and her eyes filled with tears. She slowly rotated around the room then turned to look back at Ashley. She smiled and ran up to her. She jumped in her arms and gave her the biggest hug and screamed, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier, this is perfect!!"_

_Spencer jumped out of her arms and started running around the apartment. She emerged from what was to soon be her room, "Fuck dude, when do we sign the lease?" Spencer smiled, she knew this felt like home._

_Ashley smiled, "I already signed it...well I bought this place actually." Ashley smirked and pulled out the papers from her back pocket to show Spencer, she was in fact telling the truth._

_Spencer scrunched her eyebrows, "Wait, what?"_

_Ashley stepped closer, "Well, I knew you'd love this place from the start. So I wanted to buy it before any one else got a hold it. I found this like a couple weeks ago. So it's a done deal, it's ours." Ashley smiled, she figured Spencer would be happy and ecstatic that she had done all this ahead of time._

_Spencer smiled, but then quickly changed it to a frown and placed a hand on her hip, "What made you think I'd like this place?"_

_"Well--"_

_Spencer threw up her hands, "And most importantly, why the hell did you drag me through shitty ass apartments all day?!"_

_Ashley smiled then quickly explained herself, "I uh, know you Spencer. I probably know you better than you know yourself, so I knew you'd fucking like it. Plus, I wanted to get you all excited about this place...before I showed you...so surprise?" Ashley sighed once Spencer just kept tapping her foot and staring, "Don't be bad, please?"_

_Spencer looked away then looked back, "Yeah, no I'm not bad. You're such a good ass friend. What would I do without you? So am I like going to have to pay rent to you?" Spencer looked confused on how the living arrangement would work out._

_Ashley laughed, "Don't be silly, my parents are loaded...all my money comes from them and their trust fund for me. So, hello money is not even an issue. You can repay me by..."_

_"I'm not having sex with you."_

_Ashley smirked, "I was going to say by buying me dinner tonight, but shit what did you have in mind?"_

_Spencer blushed, "You're always cracking sex jokes, I just thought--never mind what I thought! I'll buy you dinner."_

_Ashley smiled, she loved it when Spencer got flustered and nervous over nothing. It was probably one of her cutest qualities. Ashley couldn't help but admire Spencer as she stood there watching her continue to blush. Ashley stood there and realized she loved everything about her best friend. She was always there when she needed her, she didn't seem to get sick of her, in fact she felt like she couldn't get enough of her. Ashley just smiled as she watched Spencer admire the apartment. Ashley wasn't sure what she was feeling at the present moment for her best friend. She knew all of a sudden things changed, because she felt different about her. Her body tingled, her heart was yearning, Ashley knew what she was feeling all of sudden for her best friend._

"Spencer, hey look at me." Ashley looked down at Spencer laying her arms.

Spencer slowly looked up, she thought she was going to be rejected once and for all. She had laid herself out there to be stepped on, laid herself out there in hopes she was loved back, but she was worried her heart was going to be permanently broken.

Ashley's brown orbs looked into Spencer's blue ones, "I've always loved you."

Spencer smiled and held onto Ashley tighter. Spencer was glad to hear those words escape Ashley's lips, because she wasn't so sure if she could accept it if they didn't. Spencer didn't have to hear or say another word, she just instantly fell asleep on Ashley's shoulder. There was love radiating from of them that could fill cities. Ashley watched as Spencer fell asleep and she thought to herself how she didn't need twenty one days to prove her love, because it only took half that. Ashley was riding on her high horse thinking about how good she was, but then realized proving your love was only half the battle. She soon fell asleep thinking about what was to come.

_13 days and counting..._

Spencer reluctantly left Ashley in the morning to get a good shower in. She laid in bed watching Ashley sleep for hours. She couldn't help but melt every time Ashley would crinkle her nose in her sleep. Spencer would watch her randomly crinkle her nose during a dream she was probably having, but once she stopped she missed the way she smiled and her nose crinkled. So Spencer would try and make her do it. Spencer would kiss her nose, but when that didn't work...she blew sweetly on her ear, but when that didn't work...she tickled Ashley's bare stomach and when that finally worked she laughed. She smiled at the fact that she found what drove Ashley crazy in her sleep. It was like pinning the tail on the donkey, it took a couple tries to find the right spot, but once you get it you are completely satisfied.

Spencer hopped out of her shower and started to brush her teeth when she heard Ashley calling for her.

"Spence? Where are you?"

Spencer popped out of her bathroom, "Hey beautiful." Spencer said through brushes of her teeth.

"Hey, I though you left me." Ashley produced a pout on her face and pulled the sheet around her chest.

Spencer smiled and brushed her teeth and held up her finger to note she would be right back. Spencer finished brushing, rinsed and ran back out to her bedroom. "I have slightly bad and good news." Spencer sighed as she sat on her bed.

Ashley came up and wrapped her legs around Spencer. She kissed the side of her neck to sooth her. "I can get used to waking up like this," Ashley breathed out as she waited for Spencer to spill with the bad news.

"Well, my mom called earlier today..."

Ashley's head popped up and she immediately stopped kissing Spencer's neck, "Way to ruin the mood, babe."

Spencer tilted her head and liked the sound of the new nickname Ashley had given her. She always hated it when men called her babe, but for some reason when Ashley said it, it made her feel loved. "Sorry, but she called and her and my dad are coming up tonight for dinner and with Kyla of course...but it's my first time my dad is making it up here...so I need it to be well perfect."

Ashley sighed, "So you want me to go?" She thought that's what Spencer was hinting at, and suddenly felt a bit hurt.

Spencer turned around and looked at Ashley in the eyes and cupped her face, "No, that's not it at all. I just don't think I can tell them about this yet. I just want you to be okay with that...that to them you have to be just my friend and nothing more. I just, it's my father's first time coming out here--so it means a lot to me and--"

Ashley cut Spencer off with a heated kiss. Ashley finally parted their lips, "Shh, it's okay I understand."

Spencer smiled and didn't know when Ashley got so understanding an loving. She slowly pushed Ashley back on the bed and kiss her gently. Spencer was trying to convey how much she appreciated her being so thoughtful. Spencer and Ashley's lips touched gently for a few seconds, but it suddenly heated up. Spencer wanted more, her kisses became more fierce and passionate. Spencer kept licking the bottom of Ashley's lip to gain entrance into her mouth, but Ashley wouldn't let her. Ashley smirked inside everything she felt Spencer pout. Spencer was just about to stop the kiss, when Ashley pulled her back down and slid her tongue on in without an invitation. Spencer longed at the contact of their tongues. They were getting familiar with each other's tongues when they came to a halting screech.

"Who could be knocking at our door?" Ashley said propped up on her elbows.

"If that's my parents I'm going to freak. They said they weren't coming over until around seven." Spencer jumped off her bed and was already half way across her room. She stopped and turned towards Ashley, "Put some clothes on, because if that's them...and you're naked in my bed...well that's a lot of explaining to do."

Ashley smiled and hopped off the bed without a protest. In fact, she didn't want either of Spencer's parents catching them, because she knew how strict her parents were. The daughter of two doctors, Ashley shook her head and was glad she didn't have her life.

"Coming!" Spencer yelled as she ran to the door. She swung the door open and sighed with relief.

"Hey sis, you look...different." Kyla said as she stepped into the apartment. Kyla stood there looking Spencer up and down trying to put a finger on why she looked so different to her.

Spencer closed the door and shrugged it off, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just showered..." Spencer's voice trailed off she really didn't know what to say. She stood there drowning in a sea of thoughts. She was wondering if people could tell that she just had sex, well life altering sex. She wondered if people could see the glow she felt she was producing from the love she felt and the love she has received. Spencer tried to shake off her thoughts and pay attention to Kyla. "Hmm?"

"I just said, you look different...that's all. I don't know what yet--"

"Hey Kyla, why are you here so early?" Ashley said as she emerged from Spencer's room.

Spencer rolled her eyes as Ashley was busy buttoning up a shirt she was borrowing from her. Spencer was sure she was found out now by Kyla, by the look on her face.

Kyla's expression was shock with a hint of smirk, "Oh my fucking God, I knew it! That's why you look different."

Spencer stood with her arms folded, "Shut up. Okay? You found out. Big deal."

Kyla's mouth was agape, "Fuck yeah it's a big deal! You two should have gotten together so long ago. Ahh! I'm so proud!" Kyla ran over to her sister and trapped her in a suffocating bear hug.

"Can't breathe." Spencer tried pushing Kyla off, but it wasn't working.

"So, you two are together now?" Kyla said as she finally let go of Spencer, "Like girlfriend and well girlfriend?"

Kyla looked between the two girls, trying to read both of their faces. Neither girl has talked about putting a label on them, but it was understood they thought. Spencer figured they would be together, but then again Ashley hasn't had a real relationship in well, since almost never. She had one, but we don't mention that girl's name again. Ashley or Spencer didn't spoke, they just both stared at each other figuring out what to say.

Ashley figured she needed to speak, "Hell yeah, you bet. Call us what you want, but we are a couple. Girlfriends." Ashley felt she was going to faint, she didn't think it took that much effort to utter those words. But she'd risk fainting for Spencer any day. Spencer felt relieved when Ashley spoke up, because she still wasn't sure. "Yeah, so Kyla no word to mom or dad, kay?"

Kyla made a lock and key motion, "These lips," Kyla pointed to her face, "Are sealed."

Spencer rolled her eyes as she jumped on the couch, "What are you doing here early?"

"I figured, we needed to go shopping for tonight's dinner. Since I know you are freaking out inside because dad is coming." Kyla always knew her sister too well. But there was always a distance in between the two siblings, just because there is always that rivalry to be better than the other. Sometimes Kyla too it too seriously or vise versa.

"Right, let me finish getting dressed and we can go. Ash you wanna come?"

"I did that enough last night." Ashley smirked and winked at Spencer.

Kyla threw her hands up to her ears, "Uhm, family member in the room!"

Ashley and Spencer both busted into simultaneous laughter. Ashley subdued her laughing enough just to say, "Naw, you two can do your sisterly bonding thing. Plus, I still gotta shower and clean this place up. Have fun." Ashley walked over to Spencer kissed her on the cheek and went to her room.

Kyla waited for Ashley to close the door and then looked at Spencer with a raised brow. "So, you going to give me all the details?"

Spencer smiled, "A second ago you were all...blah blah blah family member in the room."

"Shut up." Kyla playfully smacked Spencer on the arm.

It was about dinner time and Spencer was slowly loosing her cool. She kept checking and re-checking everything around the house. If the table setting was right, then the flowers weren't placed right. If the dinner smelt good, then it must have tasted bad. Spencer was loosing her cool and she didn't know if her father was going to hate her place. Spencer lived for her father's acceptance, because she felt she had lost it. She in fact knew she had lost it the day she told him she didn't want to become a doctor, but she wanted to pursue acting. Because being up on that stage changing another person's life, was where her passion lied.

"Sis, you got to calm down. They are going to be here any second." Kyla was sitting at the table playing with her silverware.

Spencer snapped and whipped the fork out of her hand, "Stop playing with it!"

Ashley stood there wide-eyed, not sure what to do, "Um, seriously Spence...calm the fuck down. It's just your dad and mom."

Spencer closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and probably would have calmed down if she had a few more minutes. But before she could think about relaxing her parents were tapping at her door. "Fuck!" She shouted aloud then she ran to the door.

"Hey honey!" Paula shouted as she gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek and handed her a huge bouquet of flowers.

"You're dad is making is way up the stairs. He--I don't know what's taking him so long." Paula shrugged it off.

Spencer looked over Paula's shoulders, "Should I go check on him?"

Paula smiled, "Naw, let me go get him." Paula stepped out of the doorway, "Arthur! Arthur! What is taking so long honey!"

Spencer stood there confused, "Is he bringing something up?"

"It's a surprise!" Paula shouted then slammed the door and left.

Spencer turned around and looked at Kyla and Ashley, "I'm so confused guys."

"Us too." Kyla sighed out, but she was curious to what was going on.

All three of them waited and finally Paula emerged, "Hey look here's Arthur! Oh and we found this nice boy downstairs to help us lug this new couch we bought for you two up here. I invited him to dinner with us, he just seemed so nice plus he said he knew you Spencer. Hope you don't mind setting an extra plate." Paula smiled as she made motions for the boys to continue to step backwards.

Spencer and Ashley's mouth's mouth dropped and they simultaneously said, "Aiden?"


	13. A Decade Under The Influence

**A/n: Well, thanks for everyone who continues to read. And people who review, much love. And I hope you enjoy this chap as always. **

Spencer stood there, not really knowing what to say. She knew she couldn't tell her mother she did not want this boy at dinner, because then she would have to explain why. And then explaining things to her would get complicated and awkward and so she figured she had to let Aiden stay. Whether she hated it or not, the logical sane reason was to let him stay.

Ashley looked over at Spencer and knew exactly what she was thinking. Ashley wanted to shove Aiden down the stairs and hope to never see him again. But she figured that Paula would probably not like that too much. Ashley stood there clenching her jaw, trying not to pummel the ass hole right then and there. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs just because Aiden was...just Aiden. She wanted to make up some lame excuse to tell Paula why he couldn't stay for dinner, but she knew this dinner meant a lot to Spencer so she didn't want to ruin anything for her.

"Uh, are you sure he doesn't already have something to do, Mom?" Spencer's voice hinted a slight annoyance with the situation.

"Why, honey you need to check on your manners. I'll ask him again. Aiden?" Paula smiled and looked over at him placing the couch randomly in the living room.

"Yes, ma'am?" Aiden smiled sweetly.

"We're not ruining any plans of yours are we? I mean, would you like to stay for dinner?" Paula played around with the place settings on the table, slowly making room for another seat.

"Oh, I'd love to stay for dinner. As long as it's okay with Spencer." Aiden smiled, he knew she wasn't going to say no in front of her parents. This was his chance, his chance to be apart of her life and try and kick Ashley out of it.

Spencer gritted her teeth and tried to covey how sorry she was through her eyes at Ashley, "Yeah, it's completely fine. Make yourself at home." Spencer resisted the urge to roll her eyes and deeply sigh.

"Great! Well, come on let's all sit down and eat." Paula clapped her hands and instantly everyone started roaming towards the dinner table. Suddenly, Spencer realized she wasn't that happy that her father came to her apartment. She was having mixed feelings at the present moment. She knew she was glad he finally came, but now that she is stuck in this awkward situation she wasn't so sure.

Spencer blankly stared at the food she scooped onto her plate and knew she had lost any appetite she may have had. She looked over at Ashley, and knew she felt the same way. Spencer figured it was best to lighten her own mood by talking to her dad. "So, dad what brings you out here?"

Arthur chewed on his food, took a sip of his wine, then answered, "I figured it was time to see your place. I finally got a weekend off from the morgue so I came by to see one of my favorite daughters."

"Aww, than--"

Arthur cut in, "And I wanted to congratulate you on that lifetime movie you scored. Your sister was telling us all about it, I am finally proud of you. That you are finally making something out of this career that well I definitely wouldn't chose or really approve of, but at least you are on your way to stardom." He went back to shoving food on his fork and eating off it.

Spencer wanted to start crying. Her father has never said that he was proud of her, since the day she told him that she wasn't going to become a doctor. She remember that he told her, "I'll never be proud of you if you don't become a doctor," and she had to live with that fact. But how does she tell her proud father that, she doesn't have the part anymore?

"Oh, thanks dad." Spencer realized it was better to lie at the moment. She didn't want to disappoint her father all over again. All Spencer ever wanted was acceptance of her career choice, and she thought she was finally getting that from the man she loved and adored. She couldn't let him down now.

Paula set her elbows on the table and smiled, "So enough about your part that we are all so proud of honey," Paula reached over and pinched Spencer's cheek, "let's talk about you Aiden."

Ashley choked on her drink as she was swallowing. She almost forget he was there, due to his lack of speaking. He was too busy ogling Spencer, to even say a word. Ashley wanted to punch the man who was looking at her girlfriend in such a manner. Ashley just set down her drink and decided to listen very tentatively to what he was about to say.

"Well, I plan on moving to New York in a couple of weeks for this new job I have." Aiden shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

Paula smiled, she looked so thrilled, "So, what's going on with you and my daughter, Spencer?"

Spencer nervously smiled and shrugged. "Oh mom--"

Aiden cut her off, "Well, we are dating. We just got back from our little vacation in New York, where we had the most amazing time. I am actually thinking about not taking this job, so I can get closer to your daughter. She's holds a special place with me. We've become really close over the past few weeks." Aiden smiled and looked over at Spencer and nodded his head.

Paula was about to jump out of her chair in excitement. She was always so upset with Spencer and her boyfriend choices, but she finally saw hope in Spencer. All Paula ever wanted for Spencer was to meet a nice boy and get married and live happily ever after. Paula was the classic old school mother, "Ah, sweetie you failed to mention that you were leaving the state. But since you were with this boy I'll assume you were in good hands, so I obviously didn't have to worry."

Ashley was turning bright red with fury. She was just about to throw her entire plate of food at Aiden when she was addressed by Paula, "Ashley, are you feeling alright over there? You don't look so good."

Aiden smirked, "Yeah maybe you should lie down."

Spencer was about to throw her head in her hands, because she had a feeling this was all about to blow up in her face.

Kyla sat there just laughing at her surroundings, she felt like she was watching a soap opera. She was loving it.

Arthur just sat there blissfully unaware that anything was happening before his eyes.

Ashley tried to force a smile, "I uh, no Aiden I'll be fine here. Just got a little flushed that's all."

Spencer sighed with relief, "Anyways mom, do we really have to talk about me? Can't we like talk about something else?"

Paula shook her head, "No dear, I hardly get to see you anymore. I need to get caught up on your life, darling."

Arthur pointed his fork at Aiden and continue to chew his food, "So boy, you like to hunt?"

Aiden placed his fork on his plate, "Why me and my dad just went hunting a couple weeks ago, I love it! We own this shooting range, and as a boy I was always in that place."

Arthur smiled and shook his head, "Well, boy since you're dating my daughter we should go hunting. Have some man to man talking."

_Spencer diverted her eye contact towards Ashley and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."_

_Then a whole conversation erupted by them mouthing words back and forth, "Don't be." Ashley responded._

_"Still, I'm sorry about all this."_

_"Can we get Aiden out of here?"_

_Kyla butted into their silent conversation, "You two are so fucked."_

_They both shot an annoyed glare, "Shut up!"_

_"I love you. Sorry."_

_"Love you too."_

_Kyla smirked, "Gag me."_

Paula waggled her eyebrows, "What are you three doing over there? I see you mouthing words back and forth. What's going on?"

Spencer was starting to get annoyed with how intrusive her mother was being today, "Nothing mom, just sister stuff. How about me and Kyla clear the plates while we get dessert."

Everyone at the table said in unison, "Sounds good."

Kyla got up and started taking everyone's plates away, "It's going to be awhile, so just make yourself comfortable."

Everyone got up from the table and started walking around the apartment. Aiden went to go sit on the couch, but Ashley grabbed his arm, "Come with me, we need to talk." Ashley didn't wait for a response she just dragged him into her room.

"What the hell, what's up?" Aiden smirked as he raised a brow.

"You know what the fuck is going on. Okay, so me and Spencer are together now, so can you just please go?" Ashley stood there with one had on her hip, glaring into his stupid pretty boy eyes.

"Whatever, me and Spencer are meant to be together. Her experimenting with you isn't going to stop that." Aiden cockily smiled and tried to push through Ashley.

Ashley pushed Aiden back, "I need you to go, you're making everyone uncomfortable."

Aiden rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'll go." Aiden raised his arms in defeat, "But you're just her gay experiment, you'll see. I heard it from the horses mouth." Aiden chuckled as walked out of the room.

"You're lying." Ashley said as she turned around to look at Aiden leaving.

He kept evilly chuckling, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, you'll see."

Ashley knew he had to be lying. He was just trying to drive a wedge in between her and Spencer. She wasn't going to allow that. But she couldn't stop thinking about it. What Aiden said, lingered in the back of her head, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about how she may just be a gay experiment. But she was sure she wasn't, but then again she just witnessed dinner and she knew Spencer was in no hurry to make their relationship public. Ashley tried to shake off her worries and doubts, but they didn't seem to leave.

Spencer was sitting on her new couch with the rest of her family when Ashley finally emerged from her room. Ashley's face had worrisome written all over it. Spencer could tell something was up, but she knew it would have to wait until later. Paula saw Ashley, "Hey kiddo why don't you join us?"

Ashley shrugged, "Actually I think I'm going out for a bit." Ashley threw on her jacket as she grabbed her keys.

Spencer narrowed her eyes and jumped off the couch and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Ashley shook her head and barely smiled, "Nothing, I just need a walk is all. I'll be back once your fam is gone. I'm not big for family gatherings any how."

Spencer hugged Ashley and smiled, "We'll talk later, kay?"

Ashley wiggled out of the hug, "Yeah sure. Bye guys!" Ashley waved to Spencer's family and darted out the door. Spencer was left standing there like she had done something incredibly wrong to provoke Ashley, but she couldn't put a finger on anything. Spencer knew she had to shrug off all emotion until her parents left.

Paula frowned, "What is with you two today?"

Spencer snapped back to reality as she sat down, "Um, what do you mean?"

Paula looked at Spencer in the eyes, "You two...you two are just acting different. You just have this weird glow about you today to. Hmm, maybe I'm reading too much into the situation. Just saying, you two are acting strange...and I can't put my finger on it."

Spencer's face was turning red with nerves, she wasn't sure what to do. How could her mom tell she had sex? She was slowly freaking out in her head and it was starting to show, physically. Her palms were clamming up and she felt weak at the knees. She knew if she tired to stand up, she'd fall right back down.

"I don't know Mom, I didn't notice anything weird about us. Anyways, Kyla how's life?" Spencer would do anything to get the heat off her for a second.

"Oh, you know same ole same ole." Kyla was smirking, she was going to make as hard for her sibling as she could.

"She's just excited about becoming a doctor." Paula smiled and her face showed how proud she was of Kyla.

"Hmm." Spencer really didn't know what to say anymore, she didn't want to speak too much because she was afraid she would give something away. Her mother was already getting suspicious, so she didn't want to say much if anything at all. Spencer was glad her father had finally made an appearance at her apartment, she realized she should probably tell him that, "Dad, thanks for coming out here. It means a lot to me."

Arthur smiled, "Aww honey, well I like what you've done to the place, but well must be going. I have an early meeting." Arthur walked over to Spencer and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead, "I mean it kiddo, I'm proud of you."

Spencer felt one stray tear that managed to escape her eyes. She was too shell-shocked for words, she just sniffled in his arms and embraced the heart felt hug. She didn't know why her father was being so fatherly all of a sudden, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She was trying to enjoy this moment while it lasted, because she knew she would eventually tell him that she no longer had that part.

The Carlin family scattered out and soon Spencer was left in the large apartment alone. She walked around the place looking for Ashley, as if she had snuck in when she had her back turned. Spencer tried to figure out why she was acting so distant the last few minutes before she left, but she was hoping she was looking too much into that. Spencer cleaned up the rest of the mess around the house and figured it was time for her to start worrying. She called Ashley a few times, but her phone went straight to voicemail. Then as she went to lay down, she saw Ashley's phone laying next to her bed. Spencer thought, _great now I'll never be able to reach her._

Spencer laid in bed and just waited for Ashley to come home. She knew it was probably nothing to worry about, but she did worry. She just wanted to stay up and make sure Ashley got home safe and sound. She missed the warmth of Ashley's body next to her, even though she had just had it for one night, she already missed basking in the feeling. It all of a sudden felt lonely in her bed. Spencer slightly dozed off waiting for Ashley.

But she was awaken not a moment later, when she felt the weight of her bed sinking in. She smiled and smelled the air, "Ahh, Ashley I thought you'd never come home. I've missed you." Spencer smiled.

The voice spoke, "I'm not Ashley."

Spencer's eyes flew open and opened her mouth to scream, but it was soon covered by a cloth and a strong hand. Spencer started to struggle as the voice whispered, "Shh, it's going to be alright, you'll see."


	14. Number Five With A Bullet

**A/n: Sorry for the delay in update...it's been just like work.life.work.work...and that's how life's been for the past week or so...so here's the very delayed update...I hope you enjoy and continue to read the story. **

Ashley sat at the bar and slammed a drink down right after the other.

"Hey, Ash I know I'm your bartender and I'm supposed to be feeding you drinks...but shit I'm your friend too so...stop. I want you walking home, not stumbling your ass in the door and making a fool of yourself." The bartender smirked and yanked the drink out of Ashley's hand and drank it herself.

Ashley pouted and glared her down, "See if I tip you tonight. But seriously, Carmen what am I going to do? Don't you see my problem?"

Carmen shook her head and held up her finger, "Wait, let me give this guy a drink."

Ashley smirked as she left, because she knew she could just simply reach behind the bar and grab herself a beer. Ashley slyly maneuvered her arm behind the bar and helped herself. Hell if she was going to sit there and whine about her problems without being liquored up.

Carmen slapped her hands on the bar, "Okay. I'm back. Now, wait a minute--" Carmen looked around the place and back at Ashley, "Where the fuck did you get that beer you're so feverishly throwing back?" Carmen set her hand on her hip and raised a brow.

Ashley smiled as to took another sip, "That's not important. But what really is important, is my problem with my girlfriend...if she's my girlfriend, shit I don't even know." Ashley sighed as she confused herself.

"Okay well, what were we talking about earlier? Oh right, how you think she'll never tell her parents that she's gay or whatever, that she is with you and you'll end up being her dirty little secret...or just a gay experiment." Carmen sighed and paused, waiting for Ashley to confirm.

"Thanks for summing that up just like that, but yes. That is my one big huge concern. But how can you blame me the way she acted around Aiden?"

"Shh, chill. Here's what I think."

Ashley rolled her eyes and finished the bottle before she continued to listen.

"Shut up, you're going to hear my advice whether you like it or not. Okay so, I think she's scared. I mean who the hell isn't these days? Being gay, or finding out you are gay is a huge step. It's a scary step, that she may not be ready to deal with or be ready to tell her parents. I mean she just found out, she just came to terms with herself to be with you. So, can't you see that she's just so vulnerable and trying to figure out herself or you two before she goes telling the world. Plus, the way you say her dad is...he just sounds scary as fuck so who would want to come out to that? Or her mom." Carmen let out a slight chuckle as did Ashley, trying to make light of the situation.

"But--"

"But what, Ash? Okay, tell me something. When you figured out you were gay, or went out with your first girl or whatever...did you come out to your parents the next day? The next week? Or hell, that year?"

Ashley lowered her head and started picking at the label on her beer bottle. She felt defeat. She finally saw the other half of the story, "Shit, you're right. I just freaked out. I just fucking hate this Aiden guy, he's all creepy and I don't think I can compete with a guy...let alone a guy her parents love."

Carmen lifted up Ashley's chin, "I'm always right. But don't be afraid kid, love conquers all right?"

Ashley smiled, "Sure hope it conquers fear and society's opposition to gay love. But hey who you callin' kid? You're my age!"

Carmen smiled and popped open a beer for herself, "Yeah well, I just feel older and a hell of a lot wiser." Carmen winked and slammed back her beer. "All right kid, get your ass home to your girl. You know she's probably waiting for you."

Ashley smiled and shook her head, "You're right. I'm gunna go get me some." Ashley hopped off the bar stool and headed home. She kicked the same rock down the street until she hit her apartment complex. The entire way back she kept thinking about how she just jumped to conclusions and how she felt bad about it. Ashley was just being her usual self, seeing the first hole or problem in the relationship and trying to distance herself immediately from the relationship. Ashley never got herself in relationship, just because she hated dealing with problems like this and drama caused by the other half.

But she realized that it was worth it, it was all worth it. She knew she couldn't live without Spencer, she was first and foremost her best friend and living without your best friend is hard enough. But now, they were together and Ashley couldn't think of a time she was happier. She wanted it to stay this way, she realized she could be Spencer's dirty little secret as long as she was with her it would be fine. Finding love was hard enough, but to Ashley keeping love was even harder.

Ashley made her way into her apartment, "Spence?" She whispered as she cracked open Spencer's bedroom door. She didn't want to wake her, so she kept tip toeing in. Ashley saw a lump underneath the blanket so, she assumed that it was Spencer sleeping ever-so-quietly under the blanket.

Ashley continued to whisper, "Are you up?" Ashley sighed when she got no response, "Or are you mad at me and giving me the silent treatment?" Ashley again sighed when she got no response. Ashley knew Spencer couldn't be sleeping, because for one it was way early and she knew Spencer always waited up for her to get in and make sure she was safe for the night. Ashley knelt next to the bed and went to go gently nudge Spencer.

"What the fuck?" Ashley confusedly stated as she noticed there was no Spencer there. It was just lumps of pillows under the blanket. Ashley punched the pillow a few times then sat on the bed. She looked around the room, "Where can you be Spencer?" Ashley sighed and realized she probably just went home with Kyla. She figured Spencer needed time away or with her sister, or something with the way she acted a few hours earlier. She didn't think anything out of the ordinary.

Ashley fell back on the pillow and wanted to sleep in Spencer's bed for the night. She wanted to sleep with Spencer's scent surrounding her, since she was already missing that smell. Plus, she wanted to be around when Spencer decided to roll in, in the morning. Ashley soon fell asleep smiling at the thoughts of what occurred the night before on this very same bed.

_12 days and counting..._

Spencer fluttered her eyes open and thought, "Shit what was some creepy ass dream."

Spencer then realized it was no dream at all. She started slowly panicking, when she realized that her legs were handcuffed together and then to the bed. Her upper body was free from any restraints, but it wasn't like she had a key to unlock herself. Okay, don't fully panic yet. Just look around the room for the key. Okay, so not there, or there. Shit, it's now where and this freak is going to like kill me or keep me kidnapped for the rest of my life. Ah, man. I'm fucked.

Spencer thought about yelling for Ashley to hear her, but she didn't want to risk it yet. She wasn't sure if Ashley was even home or that she could even hear her through these walls. So she figured she'd hold off on the screaming for help, until she was sure someone would be there to save her. And she hoped to God that Ashley was around to save her.

Spencer tried giggling at her restraints just to see if they would budge, but not a chance. She wondered where Aiden was because all she could hear was the sound of her chest rising and falling. She was scared, but she closed her eyes and tried to over look all her emotions. She needed to concentrating on how to get the hell out of here.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, you're awake." Aiden said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Spencer looked at him like he was in fact crazy, but she took the cup anyways. She dared not to drink it, because she wasn't sure what the hell he was up to. He could have drugged her drink for all she knew. So she just smiled and took it anyways. "Why are you doing this?" She looked up from her coffee.

Aiden smiled, "Doing what?" He asked as casually as any person could.

Spencer's mouth dropped, "This?! Can't you let me go home?"

Aiden looked down at the restraints then back up at her, "Well, no because I want you Spencer. And that stupid little bitch is getting in our way of happiness. I just want to show you that you are meant with me, not her." Aiden tried smiling sweetly as he looked into her eyes.

Spencer took in a deep breath and realized she was officially dealing with a mentally insane person. "Okay...then show me. How am I meant to be with you?" Spencer wanted to understand his logic, but all she really wanted to do was throw this hot cup of coffee right into his face and wipe that smirk off his face.

"Well, for one we are meant to be together. It says it in the stars. When I first laid eyes on you, you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I said to myself, damn I'm gunna marry that girl someday. You wanna get married right?"

Spencer just nodded her head. She didn't want to anger the man who had complete control over her.

"Right, so how can you tell your parents you wanna get married to that bitch? They love me, they don't want a gay daughter. A daughter who's just experimenting with her best friend. I just want you to come around to the thought of me. I know you like me, I see it in your eyes." Aiden went to cup Spencer's face, but she jerked away.

When Aiden was leaning in to cup Spencer's face, she caught a glimpse of the handcuff key that was dangling around his neck on a chain. She suddenly smiled and felt, that she had hope of getting the hell out of here. She had to figure out to get that the hell off of him and run.

Before Spencer could say another word she heard her cell phone ringing. She looked over and wondered why Aiden even bothered to grab that. She went to reach for it but he grabbed it first, "No, no." He shook his finger.

He looked at the caller ID, "Oh look, it's your little bitch." He smirked, "Now, before we answer this, I'll let you talk to her, but say everything is okay and you're fine and you'll be home soon. If you don't do what I say, well trust me...you'll regret it." Aiden licked his lips and traced his finger up Spencer's leg. She immediately felt violated from that one glance and touch.

But she knew, she couldn't follow orders. For one, she never was one to listen to the rules and second, this may be her only chance. "Hey Ash."

"Spence? You didn't come home this morning is everything all right?"

Aiden held the phone as it was on speaker phone so he could hear every passing word.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be home soon."

"Spence? You sure, you sound...I dunno, sound like are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Spencer looked up at Aiden this was her chance. Balls to the wall chance, "Ashley, I'm NOT FINE I'M NEXT DOOR AT AIDEN'S HELLLLLP!" Spencer spoke as fast as she could and prayed that Ashley understood every word she said. She decided to give it one large scream after Aiden snatched the phone and threw it at the wall pissed off. Spencer decided it was time to throw the hot coffee in his face.

Spencer kicked herself in the head when she missed and most of it landed on his shirt. Aiden jumped on top of Spencer and straddled her as he held her hands back, "You're going to be fucking sorry. Plus, I bet your little dyke bitch didn't hear shit."

"Get the fuck off me you mental case!" Spencer struggled beneath Aiden's strong grip, but of course her demure figure wasn't budging Aiden off for one second.

"I bet that's not what you said to your bitch last night." Aiden tried to force a kiss onto Spencer, but she of course moved her head to the side and he ended up kissing the pillow under her.

Aiden was instantly distracted and Spencer choose this moment to free her hand and steal the key dangling from his neck. Now, all she had to figure how to get him off her. He was distracted by the pounding on his door.

"Aiden let me the fuck in!" Spencer smiled as she heard Ashley yelling. She knew she was about to saved, or at least she hoped it. She still had doubts, rolling around in her head.

"Damnit, we got company Spencey. Three way?" Aiden laughed, "Or is that too soon in our relationship? Yeah I think so, I'll ask in about a month or so, see if you're up for it then." Aiden jumped off Spencer and causally strolled into his drawer, "Remember how my dad loves guns? Well he has given one to me each year for my birthday since I was twelve. Look at all these beauties." Aiden smiled as he traced his finger up and down the barrel of his gun, " And your little bitch is about to see straight down this barrel."

Aiden laughed as he walked into the other room. "Say a word, blondie and I'll kill her right in front of your beautiful blue eyes."

Spencer waited until he was out of sight and jumped up and started unlocking her restraints. She had to work quickly so she could warn Ashley, or do something in time. Before Aiden had her trapped to in his apartment, which now eerily, felt like a dungeon. Spencer finally let herself free after what felt like hours and she jumped up off the bed.

She was about to just run out empty handed, when she realized Aiden received a gun every year since he was twelve. She ran back to the drawer he was at, and she was surprised to see them all laying there. She grabbed the sliver shiny one, and ran towards the door. Ran to the door where she thought she may be too late.

She just saw Ashley standing there, her life in the mercy of Aiden's hands. Spencer knew this could go two ways. Good and bad. And she certainly didn't want bad. "Aiden drop the gun." Spencer spoke and made her presence known.

Aiden whipped around but left the gun pointed at Ashley, "How the fuck did you get out? Clever girl," he smirked, "I knew I picked a winner. But shit girlfriend your little bitch is going to have to die." Aiden smiled then looked back at Ashley.

"Don't call her a bitch again," Spencer stated as her voice nearly trembled.

Spencer heard a gun shot, as her mouth dropped she fell to her knees. She didn't know how to feel at the moment, there were so many emotions running raw through her veins. The only words she could utter was, "Ash?"


	15. TwentyTwenty Surgery

**A/n: All rights, enjoy, thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, all greatly appreciated. Much Love.**

"Ash? You're okay? I didn't miss did I?" Spencer stared at her now shaking hands and she looked at her own body seeing if she was injured. Spencer felt disgusted holding a gun that she just fired so she tossed it down and ran up to Ashley.

"No, I'm fine, but he isn't." Ashley and Spencer looked both down at Aiden who was fighting for his life on the floor.

Spencer hid her face in Ashley's chest, "I hope I didn't kill him. I just--I don't--I can't live with myself if I took someone else's life, even if he may have deserved it."

Ashley ran her hands over Spencer's head in a soothing motion, "Shh, no he should be fine." Ashley tried lying, but he didn't look good, "Just don't worry about it. I'm just so glad that--wait, he didn't fucking touch you did he?" Ashley pushed Spencer back and searched her body. She didn't want to think about Aiden violating Spencer, she had to be sure.

Spencer quickly shook her head and answered, "No, thank God you came just in time." Spencer looked down at Aiden, as if he was about to form words, "Oh my God, should we like call 911?!"

Ashley embraced Spencer in the hug again, "I already did before I got here, they are on their way. I was wasn't sure what condition you were in, so I already called them. I already said that, they will just be there I don't know when." Ashley started rambling because she was scared. She was worried and she felt some sort of guilt rising to the surface about not caring enough to look for Spencer last night. She was blaming herself for this scene before her eyes.

"You shoulda fuckin' killed me." Aiden spoke as he coughed.

"NO!" Ashley shouted as she tried pushing Spencer out of the way, but it wasn't quick enough.

Aiden had managed to raise the gun, that was still in his hand and take a shot. He meant to shoot Spencer and well, he got what he wanted. Spencer's mouth opened as she felt the bullet enter her body and her eyes filled with tears. She looked at Ashley as her face was becoming blurry with every passing second. Spencer was falling to her knees as Ashley was lowering her down at the same exact moment.

Aiden squeaked out a laugh, "She doesn't want me? She can't have anyone else." Aiden tossed the gun aside and didn't care enough to shoot Ashley or try and kill her, because he didn't want to. He wanted Ashley to suffer. He wanted her to feel the pain he was feeling. He wanted her to know how it felt not to have someone, so he laid there loosing blood as he smiled.

"Spencer?! No, no, no!" Ashley held her in her lap then looked up at Aiden, "You better pray she lives. I swear to God, if you do and she doesn't. Fuck, you're dead anyways." Ashley made her threat then went back to attending to her fallen lover.

"Ash?" Spencer blinked her eyes frequently, hoping she could see better with every passing blink.

"It's me baby, shh. You don't have to talk. Just stay with me." Ashley ran her fingers through Spencer's hair and slowly rocked her, as if she was trying to ease a baby to sleep.

Spencer coughed as she grabbed her abdomen, where the pain was magnifying from the bullet, "I love you." Spencer smiled, she was started to feel very faint, she wanted to get it all out. She was thinking at her worst, she didn't know if was going to survive this. She needed to get out those words, just in case. "Ash, I want you to know--"

Ashley shook her head as she watched her tears falling onto Spencer's shirt, "No, don't. Don't talk to me like you're never going to speak to me again. Don't say your goodbyes. You're going to be fine, Spence you'll see." Ashley squeezed Spencer tighter and screamed with frustration, "Where the fuck are they?!"

Ashley reached into her back pocket, carefully, so she wouldn't agitate Spencer. She dialed those numbers again, "Hi 911, emergency, how can we help?"

Ashley spoke frantically, "My friend--girl--my--she's hurt!" Ashley was so flustered and incoherent she didn't even know how to form a sentence.

"Speak slowly, what happened? What's wrong with your friend?"

Ashley took a deep breath and tried to talk past her tears, "She has been shot! I'm applying pressure, but the bleeding just won't stop! She's barely here, she's in and out I can't--I already called for help before, where are they?!"

Ashley kept talking to the lady on the phone as she watched Spencer finally slip away into unconsciousness. "No, no, Spencer stay with me. I need you, I don't think I ever admitted that to anyone, but I need you more than anyone or anything. I need you, more than I need myself. Spencer come on, look at me, baby. I need you, I love you, make it through this." Ashley laid her head in Spencer's chest as she gripped onto her wound trying to stop the bleeding as much as she could. She slowly wept as imagined the unthinkable to happen.

_"Hey baby how was your day?" Spencer walked in smiling as she threw her keys on the table by the door. She kicked off her shoes and jumped on the couch and kicked up her feet._

_"It was good, but now it's great that you're home. What are our plans for the evening?"_

_Spencer smiled, she had a hard day. She needed a night of fun, "Let's go out to a club. We haven't done that in forever!" Spencer smiled, she was all of a sudden excited to be going out on the town. She hasn't in months, life just seemed to get in the way._

_"Oh umm...really?"_

_Spencer perked up and pouted, "Aww come on. Please? Come out with me."_

_"Oh, fine. Just because, you know, I can't resist that sexy pout of yours."_

_"Awesome. I'm going to run next door and invite--"_

_"Ashley? You really wanna invite her?"_

_Spencer frowned, "Why do you hate her so much?" Spencer held her hand on her hips._

_Aiden shrugged his shoulders as he stood in the kitchen. He really didn't know why he disapproved of her friend so much. Well, he did. He just always saw how close they were and he wanted that closeness, that friendship with Spencer. He was mainly jealous of their relationship when he compared it with theirs, "I don't know--she's just such a bad influence on you. Even your parents say so, but invite her if you must." Aiden sighed and rolled his eyes._

_Spencer walked up to Aiden and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Oh boyfriend of mine, you always side with my parents. They never liked her and they were never happier when I told them I was moving out of my apartment with her and moved in here. But I haven't hung out with her in weeks, so she's coming."_

_Aiden tried to hide his smile, "Oh yeah I have no choice in this do I?"_

_Spencer smiled and shook her head, "Of course you don't. But I love you anyways." Spencer stood tall and kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the apartment._

_She walked up to what used to be her own apartment and knocked a few times. Ashley finally came running to the door, "Hey, you still have a key, don't you?"_

_Spencer smiled, "Uhh yup sure do."_

_Ashley made a confused face, "Then, why don't you just let yourself in?" Ashley made a motion for Spencer to come on in and she did._

_Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "Oh I don't know, I just feel like what if you're doing something in here. I don't want to interrupted. It's not my place anymore. But I did come over here for a reason."_

_Ashley smirked as she plopped on the couch, "You need to borrow a sex toy because, Aiden is finally not living up to expectancy?"_

_Spencer laughed, "First off, how unsanitary would that be us sharing a sex toy? But no, we're just...fine in that department. But--"_

_Ashley sat up slightly, "Did I hear hesitation in your voice? Are you two having problems? Do tell, I was your best friend once." Ashley's smile gently faded when she remembered how they used to be friends, compared to now._

_Spencer leaned over and hit her on the arm, "You're still my best friend. Just the best friend, I don't see as much."_

_Ashley talked under her breath, "Yeah, because you decided to become a doctor and you're too busy with your internship and your oh so perfect boyfriend."_

_Spencer raised a brow, "What was that?"_

_"Oh nothing. What do I owe the pleasure of you coming to visit me?" Ashley twirled her hair as she awaited an answer._

_Spencer sighed, "Does it have to be like this every time I come over? But I am going out to a club tonight with Aiden, and I want you to come."_

_Ashley smiled, "Yeah sure, whatever. I'll go."_

_Spencer crossed her arms, "Fuck make it sound like a chore."_

_Ashley sat up, "Naw, it's just that we never get any alone time and the one time you want to go out have some fun like old times...you have to bring him."_

_Spencer shook her head, "I don't know why you two hate each other. It's hard, because I'm being pulled here and there and you two can't stand each other for some reason. Because it'd be a perfect world if my best friend and boyfriend could get along, but no that's asking too much." Spencer stood up and headed for the door._

_Ashley could tell she upset her former best friend. She sighed, because she still cared for her...more than she'd ever know. So she sighed and sucked it up, "Spence..."_

_Spencer cut her off, "Ash, do you wanna come or not? I can either wait for you so you can walk to the club with us, or you can meet us there." Spencer stood in the doorway tapping her foot, impatiently._

_"Naw, I'll come. And it sucks about Aiden ripping you half and all," Ashley smirked, "But I'll meet you there. Which club?"_

_Spencer turned and smiled, "I think you know which one." They both said in unison, "The only one worth going."_

_They still had their best friend like tendencies, but it was a bit different now. Spencer had listened to her parents and went to medical school after she finished college. She moved into an apartment with Ashley, against their advice and concerns, but she was her best friend and she didn't care. Spencer then met their neighbor, Aiden. Spencer gave him a chance, just because he was so persistent. She caved and went out with him one night, and it soon turned into a relationship. Which, ended them where they were at now. She moved out of her apartment and into Aiden's, just because she was sick of all the fighting her and Ashley had been doing over him. Her internship at the hospital her mother works at, was extremely intense. Just because her mother worked there, she didn't get special treatment...she got the exact opposite. They ran her raw at the place, she practically slept at the hospital some nights. So, between Aiden and the hospital she rarely saw the person she missed most: Ashley._

_Spencer usually didn't care what she wore anymore, but tonight was different. She was going out in the first time in months and Ashley was going to be there. But for some reason, she wanted to show her best friend she could still look hot when she wanted to. She honestly didn't care what Aiden thought of her outfit for the night, because it really wasn't even about him. She missed Ashley and for some reason, more than anything. She wanted to impress her._

_"Damn, baby, do we have to go out? I mean with you looking like that, umm I don't think I can go out. I'm going to have to fuck you right now." Aiden licked his lips as he adjusted his shirt and pants numerous times._

_Spencer smiled, "That hot, huh? Perfect." Spencer checked herself in the mirror before walking out the door._

_Aiden stood behind her kissing her neck. Spencer kept trying to shove him off, "Spence, come on...give me some lovin'." He held her in a tight embrace and continued his attack on her neck._

_Spencer flipped around and gave him a kiss on the lips. But mostly, she was just trying to satisfy him, so he would stop and they could go. She smiled and pushed him off, "Let's go."_

_Aiden stood there with his mouth open, "Shit, that's all I get? You better promise me something later." Aiden held onto her hand as he walked behind her._

_Spencer rolled her eyes and looked him the eyes, "I promise you. Come on, we're running late."_

_Spencer got to the club and didn't spot Ashley, but she was always late to everything. So she mindlessly danced with Aiden until she could dance with Ashley. She hadn't danced with her in forever. She was excited to dance with her again, her face blushed at the though, "Hey babe you getting hot? You're face is looking red." Aiden shouted over the club's loud music._

_Spencer thought she had been figured out. She was busy thinking about Ashley the entire time she was dancing with her boyfriend, "Uhh yeah, bar?" She shouted as she led them off the dance floor._

_They headed to the bar for a drink when she spotted Ashley walking in. Spencer smiled huge, until she saw that she was walking in with another girl. Spencer immediately wanted to jump her, because she figured it was her new best friend and she had been officially replaced by some random skank._

_"Hey!" Ashley shouted as she walked over hand in hand with the mystery girl._

_Spencer smiled back and held onto Aiden, "Hey, who'd you bring?" She had to know, there was no getting around the question._

_"Oh, this is my date. Her name is Lauren." Ashley smiled._

_Lauren held out her hand and waited to shake Spencer's and Aiden's, "Nice to meet you two."_

_Spencer smiled and she suddenly felt jealous. "Yeah, you too. Ash--"_

_Ashley was distracted and interrupted, "Hey, Spence I'm going to go dance with my girl so save one for me later?" Ashley winked and headed off._

_Spencer stood there and scoffed as she just walked off. Spencer was jealous of the girl who was taking up quality time with the girl, whom she had been thinking about all night. Spencer didn't know what she was feeling, but it was different. She knew what jealousy felt like, but it was a different kind of jealousy. She wanted Ashley all to herself, but now this girl was getting in her way. In the way to what, she wasn't even sure yet._

"Spencer come on, wake up. Open your eyes and tell me you're going to be fine." Ashley sighed and closed her eyes. She kissed Spencer's hand, "The doctors have been working on you all day and they said you lost a lot of blood and that you probably won't wake up in a few days, so let's prove them wrong. How 'bout that?"

Ashley hoped and waited for a few minutes, but as the time passed she realized she wasn't going to wake. All Ashley had was time. Time to hope that Spencer did wake up, and that she was fine. The doctors said she would be fine, Paula told her so, but she just wouldn't believe it until she saw it first hand. Ashley hadn't slept, at least for a day now, but she wasn't keeping track.

Ashley rested her head against Spencer's hand and mumbled words, hoping she'd some how hear them and wake up.

"Get the fuck out of my daughter's room." Paula came busting in, as she pointed towards the door.

Ashley looked around the room in confusion, "Me?"

Paula stood there impatient, "Who else in here? You think I'm talking to Spencer, the daughter who can't hear me?" Paula stomped over towards Ashley and grabbed onto her arm.

"Um, let go of me!" Ashley yanked her arm away, "Why? What the hell did I do?" Ashley stood there. She wasn't going to leave Spencer. What if she woke up and she wasn't there? She didn't want Spencer to wake up to an empty chair, or to a fuming mother.

"I read in this morning's paper that it was a lover's quarrel. LOVER'S QUARREL!! You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on with my daughter and you and Aiden for god sakes?!" Paula stomped the ground she walked on. She paced angrily back and forth waiting for an explanation.

Ashley stood there. She didn't want to say anything, because she didn't know what Spencer would want. She didn't want to say too much or too less. She just knew, she couldn't let Paula push her out of this room. Or out of Spencer's life like Paula really wanted more. "The paper was wrong. They probably got a quote from the psycho next door who shot Spencer! How could you believe him."

Paula stood there in front of Ashley and stared her dead in the eyes, "I'd believe Satan over you."

Ashley shook her head. She couldn't believe how she was freaking out over such a little thing. Ashley realized this wasn't getting settled now, but hell if she was leaving the hospital. She figured she'd just walk away before she said something she'd regret, "Whatever, I'm going. But I'll be back."


	16. Divine Intervention

**A/n: Sorry for the delay, I had this mad case of writer's block. So enjoy as always. And thank you for everything. **

Ashley didn't want to go too far. She knew Paula just needed time to cool off. So she went to the nearest and farthest place she could think of, the hospital cafeteria. She knew it was probably the most depressing place on the hospital's perimeter, aside from Spencer's hospital room, but she needed to stay within arms reach.

Ashley stared at her lime green Jell-O and wondered when that became suitable hospital food. She looked at the Jell-O and tried to eat it, but she couldn't. Her emotions were at a all time high, she didn't have an appetite, plus lime green Jell-O just oozed of Spencer thoughts. She couldn't help but smile at the same time she felt like crying.

_Spencer is going to get better, she'll wake up in a day or so. That's what the doctors said, she just needs to sleep it off to recover. _Ashley kept repeating those sentences, praying for the comfort to finally seep in. But it wouldn't. She couldn't get comfortable until she knew Spencer was awake and smiling back at her. So, Ashley poked at the lime green Jell-O and only wondered what was going on in Spencer's head.

_Spencer sat at the bar with Aiden as she sulked. She went from happy and free to pissed off in a matter of seconds. She didn't understand her emotions at the time, she didn't know why she was feeling like this. She slammed down a few shots than finally got the courage to look at Ashley and her date on the dance floor._

_She stopped looking at them dancing a few minutes ago, because she couldn't stop making the most disgusted face. She spoke to Aiden as she watched them dance, "Why is she with that girl? She looks like a complete ho!" Spencer slapped her hand on the bar, "God, she's the biggest fucking skank I've ever seen Ashley with. She can do way better than that." Spencer shook her head and felt completely disgusted. Because she was jealous._

_Aiden shrugged his shoulders and sipped on his beer, "Since when do you care who she fucks?"_

_Spencer looked at her boyfriend in the eyes and smiled, "I don't care I just--as her best friend--or her former best friend whatever, I think and I know she can do better than that trailer trash skank."_

_Aiden laughed and looked back that the couple on the dance floor, "Ashley will fuck any chick with a pair of tits. That chick isn't half bad. I've seen her fuck worse."_

_Spencer hit Aiden upside the head, "You practically just called Ashley a whore!"_

_Aiden rubbed his temple, "Shit, you never said she wasn't, now did you? You know just as well as I, that she fucks a girl then let's her loose. And she takes any girl with a nice pair of tits and a great ass." Aiden turned again and checked out the girl Ashley was dancing with again, "And Ash has got good taste."_

_Spencer felt disgusted, "What the fuck? You just checked her out."_

_Aiden shrugged, "Well you keep giving her the evil eye, I was just doing the same. Come on, let's dance."_

_"I'm not in the mood." Spencer threw on a fake smile and held Aiden's hand._

_Aiden removed his hand from Spencer's grip, "Whatever, I'm getting out of here. You're more into them on the dance floor than us. You wanna stare at them two? Do it alone." Aiden walked off in a huff and left Spencer sitting there with her mouth open._

_Spencer wasn't sure if she should run after Aiden or stay and have her dance with Ashley. She couldn't believe she was debating over whether or not to run after her boyfriend and making it better. But for some reason, she was glued to her seat. She wanted Ashley tonight and that was the main reason she came out._

_Ashley spotted the fight that erupted at the bar and she had to go check on Spencer. Truth was, her mind was solely on Spencer it always has been. Every chance she thought Spencer wasn't looking, she caught a glimpse of her at the bar, sitting as beautiful as ever. No matter, how fumingly pissed she seemed to be._

_Ashley whispered in the her date's ear and left her on the dance floor. She jumped in a stool next to Spencer, "Hey hot stuff, where'd the boy toy run off to?"_

_Spencer smiled and then sighed, "He left, whatever. I wanted to get our dance in before I left to chase after his ass."_

_Ashley scrunched her eye brows, "Oh well, if that's all you were waiting for, let's get our dance on."_

_Spencer smiled and gladly took her hand, but stopped her, "Can we talk outside for a sec?"_

_Ashley sighed and nodded her head towards the door. Spencer smiled and led the way outside. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she needed to clear the air._

_"Okay, so what's up? I thought we were dancing." Ashley crossed her arms and leaned against the brick wall._

_"Well we are...we will, but what are you doing with her?" Spencer pointed inside the club and made a face, letting her know she disapproved._

_Ashley chuckled, "Why does that even matter...but I'm not with her with her. I just met her yesterday and asked her out tonight." Ashley shrugged and smiled, "I was just lookin' for a good--"_

_"Fuck?"_

_Ashley smiled, "I was going to say good time, but sure that works too."_

_"Oh." Spencer felt defeated._

_"What's it matter anyways? She doesn't mean anything, if you think she's bad for me or something..." Ashley wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew something weird was happening between them._

_"I just don't know why you're with her. Forget I said anything, let's dance." Spencer grabbed Ashley's arm and tried to drag her back in._

_Ashley stopped her, set her hand on top of Spencer's, and whispered, "Hey, no. What's bothering you?"_

_Spencer rolled her eyes, "Did you bring her to make me jealous?" Spencer didn't know how she let that slip. She know she felt jealous, but she wanted to know if Ashley deliberately wanted her to feel jealous. How she was going to react to the question, was another whole issue._

_Ashley looked at Spencer, "Why would I--wait you're jealous?"_

_"Forget I said anything." Spencer tried to shake off Ashley's hand, but she had a tight grip._

_Ashley grinned, "I can't, but if it's took you this long to notice how much I liked you then, you really deserve to be a blond."_

_Spencer didn't expect Ashley to say that she liked her, hell she didn't even know what was going on. She just knew all of a sudden she saw Ashley in a different light and that she felt completely different about her. She realized she felt like this all along, but she fought it, repressed it. She did what she thought everyone else wanted, sacrificed her own happiness to appease everyone else. Spencer was tried of it. She wanted to be herself, she never knew that happiness felt like this. Was it happiness? Or love? She wasn't sure, but she knew she couldn't possibly run away any longer._

_"Let's just dance," Spencer smiled and they both headed it. She wasn't sure how she wanted things to end up, but she knew she needed to have fun right now. She needed to be herself with her best friend for the moment._

_Ashley just nodded and figured all questions could be set aside while she got her dance on. Now, that she knew Spencer felt jealousy towards the other girl, it would work in her advantage. She was going to have a little fun at her own expense and see how far Spencer was willing to take things. She couldn't back down now, that she thought she had a chance with the girl she had been in love with as long as she could remember._

_Spencer pulled Ashley closer on the dance floor and cheekily smiled at her. She had been waiting for this dance all night, but she had been waiting to embrace this feeling for a lifetime. Spencer gazed into Ashley's eyes as the music moved their bodies together. Their eyes were hooked to each other's gazes. Their gazes were filled with want. With need. Ashley's hands ran up and down Spencer's body, and she felt the heat rising. She wondered if Spencer could feel the heat and pure passion rising and falling with every breath she took. She was sure she saw the same raw emotion in her eyes. She had to be feeling it. Ashley wanted to test as far as this could go, because it could be her very last chance._

_Ashley smirked and could barely break contact just to look Spencer's body up and down. She looked as good as ever, if not better. She licked her lips as she regained eye contact. Spencer was focused on Ashley's tongue that she swore was moving in slow motion as she ran them over her lips. She so badly wanted to capture that tongue with her lips, as if it was a game. Spencer licked her own lips in a response to what she wanted to do. Ashley caught Spencer without her defenses up, without her guard, and she automatically knew they were thinking the same exact thought._

_Ashley moved her arms and rest them on Spencer's shoulders. She smiled and tried to find an ounce of doubt in Spencer's eyes. She wrapped her hands around the back of Spencer's head and used her thumbs to make circular motions on the sides of her face. She couldn't hold out any longer, she wanted to take this slow. She tried easing into this first kiss, but there was pure need and passion emulating from Spencer's eyes and lips she couldn't find a mental or emotional break. All systems were currently speeding and there was no way she was breaking now._

_Ashley pressed her lips hard against Spencer's. She didn't give much time for Spencer's initial freak out, but there didn't seem to be any. Their first kiss was fast and all passion. The music was driving them both more over the edge. The vibrations in the music were only speeding up their actions. Spencer kissed back and wanted to catch the tongue she had been dying to feel all night. She finally snaked her tongue inside Ashley's, the feel of tongue running wild against Ashley's almost made her never want to break this kiss. And they weren't going to break apart anytime soon, not until they absolutely needed oxygen. Ashley's hands wandered down to rest on Spencer's hips as she pulled her closer. She wanted the closet contact she could feel, just to make sure this was real. She certainly dreamt this moment would happen, but dreaming didn't come near the real thing. Spencer reluctantly removed her tongue as Ashley bit on Spencer's lower lip as she pulled her head back for a breath of air. Spencer panted as she tried to regroup herself. She wasn't sure what was happening, but it felt oddly right. Felt normal._

_Spencer talked as Ashley made her way towards Spencer's neck, "Ash," She said breathily, "What are we doing?"_

_Ashley smiled as she continued to kiss and suck on Spencer's neck, "Shh, you think too much."_

_"I want you." Spencer breathed out._

_Ashley smirked and looked up, "Always wanted you."_

"I told you to leave this room and the hospital," Paula snapped at Ashley as she walked into Spencer's room.

Ashley sniffled and tried to stand a firm ground. Her voice trembled, "Paula, I'm not going anywhere. I'm her best friend and I need to be here if she wakes up." Ashley looked at Paula then looked over at Spencer to see if she was awake yet. But she was still beautifully asleep.

Paula turned fully towards Ashley as she uncrossed her legs, then re-crossed them, "Why? Why do you have to be here? You only make our life worse."

Ashley felt hurt, she was too fragile to be dealing with all of this hate, "Fuck! No, you know who makes our life worse? You. You Paula. You bitch and moan, and don't approve of a God Damned thing your daughter does, when all she wants is to please you two. She works to hard trying just to gain a bit of your and your husband's attention, but it never seems to work. The only time you notice her if she does something wrong, in your eyes, or if she brings home a new boyfriend. She walks on seashells just to live by your rules, she tries to live your life, and you don't do a fucking thing to appreciate the most amazing person in the world. She's going to want to see me here by her bedside, the girl who's been with her through it all the good and bad. Not the mother who sticks around only when it's convenient. So no Paula, I won't leave."

Ashley took a breath of air, she couldn't believe she spewed all of that out. She meant every last word and she was glad that she got them out. She was waiting for Paula to call security and escort her out, but she saw the stone cold woman shed a tear. She couldn't believe that she caused that tear. She was glad that Paula was finally feeling, something. It could have been hate, but at least she was feeling something for her daughter.

Paula covered her mouth and sniffled, "Stay, I'm going to--I'll be--"

"Mom? Ash?" Spencer said in a state of grogginess. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, but her vision was blurry but quickly gained focus. She wasn't sure what was going on, she couldn't remember much. She looked at both of the women in her room that she loved, and both were crying but they looked happy. Spencer looked down and everything came flooding back to her memory. She couldn't believe she was alive, she was sure she was dead and stuck in some crazy dream world where fate was having a cruel joke on her behalf where she was stuck with Aiden. Spencer finally managed more words, "How--I--how am I alive?"

Ashley rushed towards her bedside and wanted so badly to kiss Spencer, but settled for holding on tightly to her hand. "I'm so glad that you are. You don't know how worried I have been." Ashley smiled and looked into Spencer's eyes.

"Honey, you're alive because you're a Carlin. A fighter till the very end." Paula wiped the tears of happiness away. She grabbed a hold of Spencer's other hand and spoke, "I have bad news."

Spencer's eyes widen, she thought the worst, "Oh my God, am I paralyzed? If I lift up the blanket and I going to have some bionic legs? Or a bionic ...bionic something?!"

Ashley couldn't help but smirk as she held in her laughter. A worried and frightened Spencer, was probably the cutest thing she saw. It hadn't been long that Spencer was in her sleep unconscious state, but Ashley was glad she was finally awake. She wasn't sure if she could live her life without seeing Spencer smile.

Paula pressed her hand on Spencer's cheek, "Of course not honey, you're completely fine. I mean you're going to be sore, probably have trouble breathing, walking, and sitting down for the next couple weeks, but other than that you are as good as new. But my bad news was, wow I completely forgot with your ridiculous assessment of your situation." Paula scoffed under her breath, "bionic legs."

Ashley still smirked, she so badly wanted to full out laugh. She wanted to laugh for many reasons. The main reason she wanted to laugh was from complete happiness that she got her Spencer back. "I missed you and I'm sorry."

Spencer looked Ashley then at her mother, "Mom, can you give us a sec?"

Paula shot a glare over at Ashley then smiled sweetly at Spencer, "Of course sweetie." She kissed Spencer on the forehead and walked out of the room, "I'll be back in five minutes. I'm going to call Kyla and your father."

Ashley watched Paula walk down the corridor and finally kissed Spencer on the lips. It wasn't a long, lingering kiss. It was just a quick, kiss on the lips, letting her know how much she missed her and was glad she's fully awake and going to be fine.

Spencer looked up at Ashley, "So, sorry for what?"

Ashley shrugged, "You know, for not saving you in time. For running out on you and your family the other day. For not looking for you. 'Cause if I did something, thought of someone else but me, this could have been prevented or something." Ashley held in her tears, she tried to be strong for Spencer. Hell, Spencer just awoke from being shot and in surgery for hours upon hours, and Ashley can't even keep a single tear from escaping.

Spencer lifted up her hand and cupped Ashley's face, "Shh, that doesn't matter. I love you. That's all that I care about."

Ashley sat in the chair and pulled it up close to Spencer so she could continue contact with Spencer. "God, two days of not talking to you does a toll on me. I don't know what I would have--"

Spencer shook her head and cut her off, "But I'm alive and well. No sense of thinking of the woulda coulda shouldas."

Ashley smiled, "So, what was going on in your head, while you were off in la la land?" Ashley traced patterns with her fingers along Spencer's arm. Spencer could never get tired of how Ashley's touch still gave her goose bumps.

Spencer gazed into Ashley's eyes, "Yeah I dreamt stuff. Put things into perspective." Spencer's dream or whatever she had during her unconscious state, taught her a few things. She realized that holding in her feelings, feeling bad about who she loved, wasn't how she wanted to live her life.

Ashley lifted a brow, she was confused, "Like what?"

Spencer smiled as Paula walked back into the room. "Hi honey, your sister and father are on their way over."

Spencer looked at Ashley and smiled, "Like this." Spencer looked over at her mother, "Mom, I'm gay."

Paula's mouth dropped.

Spencer smiled, "Oh and with Ashley."


	17. Little Devotional

**A/n: Hey, I know it's a little shorter than usual, sorry 'bout that. But the next update should be up in the next couple of days. I will seriously try my very very best. And thanks for all the reviews. Thanks for reading. You know how much I appreciate it. :) Much love. **

_10 days and counting..._

Paula stood there with the same facial expression. She was too emotional and shocked to make any movement what so ever. It was if she had a stroke and she's trying to move her mouth, but she just couldn't. The only thing she could do was stand there with her mouth open and blink. Nothing was registering in her brain to do otherwise.

Spencer gulped, "Uh, Mom? Can you do something other then blink?" Spencer paused and waited, "You're kind of freakin' me out."

Ashley wasn't going to say a word, she could barely believe that Spencer just dropped that bomb like that. Paula closed her eyes for a second and stretched her mouth just to make sure her functions were working.

She cocked her head, "Did you say you were born in the month of May? Because it was either May or I'm gay, and I'm pretty sure you said May."

Spencer slowly looked at Ashley, made a puzzled face and answered, "Um, no...I said I'm gay." She emphasized the syllables in gay and spoke slowly, just so Paula really heard this time. Spencer cleared her throat and waited Paula's response.

Something snapped in Paula once she heard that word escape Spencer's innocent lips again. It was a sin. The bible said so. Paula knew this was not the child she had raised. Paula shook her head no, like she did not approve, "No. No, this can't be right. It's the drugs talking. They pumped you full of morphine. You're not in your right mind. Nurse! Nurse!" Paula shouted for a nurse to lower the dosage of the pain medicine. She was sure that was the cause of the irrational statement.

"Mom, I know it's hard to believe or understand, but that's okay it's going to take time." Spencer tried smiling, but this wasn't how she wanted her mom to react. She wasn't really freaking out yelling, it was more of a weird freak out moment. And Spencer didn't like the look or sound of it at all.

Paula spoke as if Spencer never said a word, "Why isn't there a fucking nurse around when you call for one? Damn nurses." Paula paced around the room in a frenzied panic. She was in a different world then Spencer and Ashley. Something seriously snapped.

"Mom? I love her. So, you're going to have to accept it sometime, and you're scaring me." Spencer squeezed onto Ashley's hand tighter, showing her discomfort of this entire situation.

"Love?" Paula chuckled and finally registered something Spencer had said. Which was a start, because for all Spencer knew Paula had completely lost it and wasn't hearing a word she was saying.

Ashley finally spoke up, "I know it's a lot to take in but--" Ashley cut herself off because she was too distracted by watching Paula's movements.

Paula walked closer to Spencer mumbling to herself, "It's the morphine. You're not well. It's those damn drugs corrupting your thoughts. It's okay, I'll fix it. Those nurses are such slackers."

Spencer stared wide-eyed at her mother, "Uh, no mom it's not--"

"It's the fucking morphine!" Paula shouted to shut Spencer up. Spencer jumped at the harsh statement her mother made. Spencer just stared at her mother, slightly frightened of what she was going to do next. Paula walked briskly up to Spencer's bed and yanked the IV out of Spencer's arm.

Spencer yelled in pain as she looked at yet another wound on her body. Blood was slowly pouring from where the IV was attached. Ashley stared at Paula and couldn't take it any longer. She watched Spencer be beaten and bruised far too much for her liking. She was no longer taking a back seat to this fight. She lunged over to Paula and tackled her to the floor. Paula struggled a bit and kept mumbling about the morphine causing Spencer to be gay. Ashley hesitated at first but then she placed a well-deserved punch along Paula's face.

"Ash no!" Spencer yelled as she applied pressure to the wound her mother caused. She couldn't believe her mother had serious lost it and yanked out her IV from her arm. Spencer was just shell shocked from everything that has happened and that is currently happening in her room. Ashley currently had Paula pinned to the floor, no longer punching her or hurting her. She just needed to keep her crazy ass contained and away from hurting Spencer again.

"You fucking did this to my daughter!" Paula shouted as Ashley remained holding her against the hospital floor.

"No. No I didn't." Ashley didn't want to say anything too harsh. She already punched her once, so she figured it probably didn't matter if she said something hurtful or mean. But she wanted to bit her tongue for Spencer, because it was her mother after all.

Paula squirmed a bit more and managed to free a hand and slap Ashley across the face. Ashley rubbed the spot she knew that would leave a bruise from the amount of force that was behind the slap. But as Ashley was busy attending to her own injury, Paula flipped the switch and stood back to her feet. But she wasn't letting Ashley off the hook, that easily. Paula stood in the corner and just screamed. Screamed out all of her emotions, her anger, and then picked up the chair and threw it clear at Ashley.

Ashley didn't have the time to duck, because she was still trying to get up off the floor where Paula tossed her. Plus, she was too distracted by Paula screaming in the corner like a maniac. So, Ashley was blindsided by a pink cushioned hospital chair. She slowly tumbled back onto the floor as she mumbled, "what the fuck?"

Spencer couldn't do anything but lay in her hospital bed, "Mom! Stop it!" She watched Ashley get a chair thrown at her, she watched Paula get punched by her girlfriend, her hospital bed was turning into a complete mad house.

"Spencer, no, you will realize that you're not gay after those damn drugs get out of your system!" Paula scoffed and sighed as she leaned down to get face to face with Ashley.

Ashley aligned her jaw before she spoke, "If you want me to fight back, I won't. Not like this, you're crazy."

Paula smirked and made a menacing laugh, "This is just the beginning kid," Paula tugged on Ashley's hair and got her ear close to her mouth, "You're going to regret the day you turned Spencer gay. Just watch. I'll never accept you and your whore tendencies. You are filth, just like your father was--"

Paula was cut off by Kyla coming in the room and shouting, "Mom! What the hell!! Spencer was just shot, and she just woke up. What the hell are you doing! You're I don't even know what's going on...fighting with Ashley? And Spencer's there crying on her bed, recovering...and that's how you say I'm glad your alive and well?" Kyla shook her head and ran over to Ashley and yanked her away from Paula's death grip.

Arthur stepped in not a moment later, "Paula, I just ran into a nurse who witnessed something disturbing in here."

Paula scoffed, "Now, they show up."

Arthur snapped back, "You apologize to these girls!"

Paula stood there, with a blank gaze, "Excuse me, what?"

Arthur walked up to Paula, "You apologize, our daughter was kidnapped by a psycho neighbor and shot by him, and this is how you greet her? I'm ashamed of you, get out of my daughter's room."

Paula still standing with her mouth agape, "What? This is my hospital--"

Arthur pointed to the door, "Get out. She needs her rest and she shouldn't be stressed out. And I can't even look at you from what I just heard from the nurses...the only girl I am proud of in this room is Spencer. She fought through this, survived a bullet to the abdomen...and you do this? Make a fool out of yourself, throw chairs at a child?" Arthur shook his head in shame and disappointment.

"Art--" Paula threw her hands up in defeat, "She told me she was gay! With --with her!" Paula pointed to Ashley standing in the corner being guarded by the petit Kyla.

Arthur started getting red, like it was angrier. Spencer didn't know how he was going to react, she figured probably worse. She was waiting for Arthur to take her hospital bed and throw that, with her on it, at Ashley too. Spencer held her breath and waited for the worst, "Paula, let her be! All she tries to do is please you and me. If she's gay, that's who she is! At least she's not coming home pregnant, come on. I'm getting you away from Spencer! Can't you see she's upset?!" Arthur stomped over towards Paula and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Spencer could hear the two of them arguing from down the hallway. She was shocked at her father's statement and still shocked from her mother throwing a chair. Which was bringing an odd smirk to her face.

Ashley looked over at Spencer, "Why are you all smiles over there? If your laughing about that chair that flew at me..."

Spencer trying hiding behind her own face, "I wasn't..." Spencer laughed, "Okay, you have to admit, who's mom does that? Like seriously, my mother threw at chair at my girlfriend...how many people can say that?"

Ashley walked over to Spencer and kissed her on the forehead, "You're too cute." Ashley paused and then looked at Kyla, "So, thanks for saving my ass Kyla. I'll give you two some alone time."

Kyla smiled, "No, it's okay. You can stay, plus I don't recommend wandering the halls when Paula has it out for you." Kyla chuckled, "But Spence I'm glad you're alive and shit, because I don't wanna be the only sister."

Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll take that...as a I love you and I would have missed you if you were dead."

Kyla just stood there and shook her head frantically and smiled.

Ashley about jumped out of her seat, "Oh! I forgot to tell you, my mom wants to have you over for dinner when you get out of the hospital...she says she is glad you're safe and you're welcome to stay at our mansion of a house if you can't stay in our apartment."

Spencer smiled, "Well, that's nice of your mom. I can't wait for family dinner, but I wanted to stay at home for awhile, but now that mom had a major freak out. I don't know if I can. I don't know, if I'll ever feel safe in that apartment again. Speaking of that, where is Aiden? Did he...did he die?" Spencer looked up at Ashley and Kyla and needed to know what was his fate. She was a good hearted person by nature. So taking a person's life no matter how much they possibly could have deserved it, would effect her greatly. She never wanted to take another person's life. She looked up at Ashley and waited for an answer.

"That fucker lived. He's down the hall too, spreading lies in the newspapers and junk. But he's like chained to the bed or like handcuffed so no need to worry." Ashley smiled and tucked Spencer's hair firmly in place behind her ear.

Spencer sighed as she heard the news, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew that he probably deserved death, but him living was even sweeter revenge. Spencer wasn't sure what to say, because she knew she had to see Aiden. She needed to talk to him. She had so many questions. She knew Ashley wouldn't understand why she had to talk to the guy who tried to kill her, but she needed it. Needed some sort of closure. Spencer looked up at Ashley and smiled. Smiled and hoped that she couldn't see through it. It was just going to be a small, white lie, no harm right?


	18. Liar It takes one to know one

**A/n: Okay, so I know I'm the worst author ever for not updating for what felt like years. So, for that I am sorry. It got kinda crazy busy for awhile, then when I had time to write I didn't feel like it. So I am here writing away again, I hope to finish this story soon. I want to get it done soon...that is if anyone is still reading this...I did leave you guys hanging for the longest time...my bad. **

**So as always. Enjoy. Much love. And if you're still reading, thank you :)  
**

"Aiden, I know you're awake and everything. So just look at me." Spencer stood hunched over but trying to be as confident as she could. She stood there staring at the boy who just put a bullet through her. The boy who wanted her, only her, and at any cost. She stared at him. With all the knowledge she had about him, surprisingly she wasn't pissed off at him. She was just confused. She needed answers.

Aiden slowly moved his head and looked at her. His eyes we're weak and tired. He pressed them close, as if he was trying to hide his emotions. But he quickly opened his eyes again and looked at Spencer. He swallowed down the big lump in his throat, "What do you want from me?"

Spencer was taken aback by his comment and his demeanor towards her now. "I just need to know why."

Aiden sighed, "Because, I feel as if this is some stupid alternate reality I am stuck in. I feel like this isn't how life was supposed to work out. Me and you, we're supposed to be together. I suppose my fantasy took control of the man inside me...but I swear this is not how life is. And when you look at me, don't lie. Don't tell me you don't feel anything towards me or don't tell me that I don't haunt your dreams." Aiden looked her dead in the eyes. It seemed as if he was holding back tears.

Spencer looked around the room. She didn't know what to say, but he was haunting her dreams. He was. He was there, but then she still ended up with Ashley in that weird dream she had. But she did wake up before it c could be finished. But that dream did feel real, Spencer needed to stop over thinking everything. "I can't lie Aiden. You have been haunting my dreams, but I'm not going to say it's been in a good way."

Aiden smirked, he felt as if he had won a battle. He knew it. Some where, deep down, very deep down in Spencer, she liked him, hell perhaps even loved him. That's exactly what was going through Aiden's thoughts, "I told you. We're meant to be."

Spencer shook her head, "Whatever, all I came here to ask was why you did this all. Now, it's over and done with. Out of my head."

"But you're glad I'm not dead, am I right?" Aiden grew more confident with every passing word.

Spencer turned to leave but stopped, "Yes, but it's because I couldn't live knowing that I was the cause of your death."

Aiden let out a light chuckle, "A win's a win."

Spencer scrunched her eyebrows, "What does that even mean?" Spencer shook her head, "You know what, I don't care. I hope you are happy with how your life has turned out. Just stay away from me."

Aiden laid there looking at the peeling ceiling of his hospital room. He knew he had gotten into Spencer's head like she was in his. He was hoping that, she'd finally figure it all out and they would be together. Aiden was living in a distant reality, and no one could take him from it. He was sure, this was how life was. He was diluted in his thoughts.

Spencer slowly crept back to her room and prayed Kyla had covered for her just as she had asked. She didn't want Ashley finding out she just went and spoke to Aiden. Plus, she didn't want to have to explain to Ashley what they said to each other. Truth was, Aiden was starting to get under her skin. She wasn't sure what he had said to her, but he was in her dreams and she was slowly getting afraid to go back to sleep ever again.

Spencer knew Ashley would be extremely angry that she did this behind her back, but Ashley was never going to find out. "Kyla? I see you hiding behind your magazine. Two things. One, help me get back into my bed. Two, tell me what you have done wrong."

Kyla just nervously smiled and did as her sister asked. "Okay, so remember how you asked me to lie to Ashley if she came in here while you were gone?"

Spencer stared at her sister, "Shit, how can you screw up a lie?"

Kyla shook her head, "See I didn't. I told her what we planned. I told her that you were getting tests run on you."

Spencer looked confused, "Then what went wrong?"

Kyla twirled her thumbs, "I was getting there until you interrupted me, rudely if I may add. So, I told her our lie and then mom walked in. And mom asked where you were...and well since it is her hospital and all...she knew that wasn't true. So then Ashley squeezed it outta me and then she left. I figured she went to Aiden's room, but obviously not."

Spencer threw her head back on her uncomfortable hospital pillow and sighed deep. "Great. I'm sure she's mad. Either about me going and talking to him or me lying about it. Or you know what, she's probably mad at both. I'm taking it she didn't say where she was going?"

Kyla lowered her head and shook it no. She wish she could comfort her sister and wanted to say "I told you so," but right now so wasn't the time. "Hey sis, maybe you should get some rest. Dream it all away."

Spencer looked over at Kyla, "Dream, huh? It's always easier there. Sometimes I wish my life was my dream." Spencer smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Everything will all work out, right? With Ashley, with mom, just everything will, right?"

Kyla took her sisters hand and smiled, "Everything always does have it's funny little way of working things out."

Spencer shook her head in agreement and realized she just needed some sleep. She figured after her encounter with Aiden she could use some sleep to get it off her mind. Plus, she knew she was going to need to get some sleep before Ashley came wandering back to bitch at her for lying. She knew she deserved it, so she knew sleep was the best decision she could make at the moment.

"So what's bothering you Spence?" Kyla questioned as she went to go sit down in the chair she had become familiar with.

Spencer fake smiled and shrugged, "Nothing...well...naw nothing. I think I just need some sleep."

Kyla smiled and read her magazine as she answered, "Yes, you do need sleep. I mean even though you pretty much slept for like five days straight. And you just woke up like yesterday...so I mean sure you are looking a little tired and worn out."

Spencer smirked, "You realized I could have died?"

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"You're not going to be the least bit nicer to your older sister who had a near-death experience?"

Kyla looked from the corner of her eyes and thought about it, "Nope, what fun would that be?"

Spencer let out a light chuckle and stared, "Shut up and read your magazine. I'm taking a nap." Before she knew it she fell asleep and was quickly enthralled in a dream she wish she never started.

_Spencer shook her head and pushed Ashley away, "No, no what are we doing? I have a boyfriend. I have Aiden." Spencer ran her fingers through her hair in a frantic motion and paced around Ashley._

_Ashley wiped off her lips and adjusted her clothes. "Yeah, so? You obviously don't want him by the way you were just kissing me."_

_Spencer stared at Ashley in the eyes and smiled at the way they were looking at each other. It was if Spencer was really looking at Ashley for the first time. But she knew she had someone waiting for her at home. She couldn't just betray someone she loved like that. She didn't want to hurt Ashley either, because she knew she wanted her just as much if not more than Aiden._

_Ashley smiled, "And by your lack of response...I'm going to kiss you. So stop me if you don't want this."_

_Spencer watched Ashley inching closer and closer. She was trying to find her voice box, she felt something stuck in her throat. Trying to utter a one syllable word at the moment was probably the hardest thing possible. Spencer let Ashley kiss her again. She let her lips dance around hers, as much as she needed to say stop, she couldn't. She had been longing for Ashley's tender kisses and touches. Spencer let Ashley slide her tongue in, but knew she couldn't let it go any further tonight. She was feeling guilty already. She pushed her away, "stop."_

_Ashley look at Spencer with sad puppy eyes, "Why, come on Spence. You know you want it."_

_Spencer threw her hands down at her sides in frustration, "It's not that I don't want it. I'm cheating on someone right now. I hate cheaters, you know that. You know what has happened in my past. And you're the one asking me to cheat right now."_

_Ashley bowed her head and made circles with her feet, "I know, I am. I just carried away. You don't even want to know how long...I've wanted this...us. Just I'm sorry I asked you to cheat."_

_Spencer cupped Ashley's face sweetly, "It's okay, I'm the one that let it happen. But I'm glad it did, because God...if I knew kissing you was that fucking incredible I would have thought about it years ago."_

_They both chuckled lightly, but then Spencer soon got nervous. She knew she had to go home to Aiden no matter what tonight. She did not want to leave Ashley there and make her feel like this was just a one time thing. But she wasn't if sure what she wanted anymore. Why did this even happen? Was it because she had some booze in her and she hadn't seen Ashley in weeks...and did her emotions just get the best of her? Spencer's mind was racing and Ashley looking at her the way she was, was certainly not helping._

_"I've got to go." Spencer moved farther away from Ashley so she couldn't touch her. It was hard enough to find enough courage to say those words. Spencer tried to make the least amount of eye contact possible._

_Ashley sighed, "Okay, to where?"_

_Spencer looked at Ashley in the eyes, then looked away, "Do you really have to ask that?"_

_Ashley looked confused, "Guess so."_

_Spencer grinded her teeth together, "I have to go home to Aiden, I can't do this...not like this. I can't have you some dirty little secret that I cheat on Aiden with. I need to go home, clear my head."_

_Ashley looked and felt extremely hurt. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling Spencer was pushing her true feelings to the side again. Ashley knew Spencer liked her just as much as she liked her, she felt it through those electrifying kisses. Ashley walked away, "Fine, I understand. Just you gotta give us a chance before you give up. Remember that when you go home to Aiden tonight."_

_Spencer knew Ashley was hurt, but she should understand. Ashley was asking her to cheat on her long time boyfriend who she pretty much planned on marrying. Now, her world has been turned upside with choices she didn't think she'd ever have to make. Spencer walked her entire way home and thought the entire way there. She curled up with Aiden in bed as he wrapped his strong arm around her. She smiled as he tightened his grip, "Glad you have you here in my arms." Aiden whispered as he kissed her on the forehead and fell right back asleep._

Spencer woke up with her eyes wide opened. She knew sleeping was a bad thought. But she had done it and now she was left with yet another dream. That was feeling closer and closer to reality. She was trying to shake it off, but Aiden has successfully had entered her thoughts and is currently haunting her dreams.


	19. What's it feel like to be a ghost?

**A/n: Hey thanks for the people who still come back and read. And for you guys who review. Oh and I know this chap is a lil shorter that you would have liked, but I wanted to throw up an update before this weekend because I know I won't update until at least Monday. So have a good weekend. Be excited for me because I'm going to warped this saturday!! And if anyone else is going in the great state of illinois (not) yay for us! **

**Ohh and shout out to misha! (she doesn't even go here!)**

_8 days and counting..._

Spencer knew she needed to get out of this hospital and away from the weird dreams that seem to occur as she sleeps in the most uncomfortable bed in her life. She would think that since her mother does work there, she'd get like special treatment and a king size pillow top bed, but no. She gets stuck with a dingy twin size, half a mattress bed, just like everybody else.

Spencer stared out her window and realized Ashley hadn't came to visit her during the night or was here now. She started to worry about how pissed off Ashley could be. She knew Ashley never came to see her during the night because after the Aiden dream or nightmare she never went back to bed. Spencer wondered when she was going to get out of the hospital and when Kyla was going to wonder in, in her happy-go-lucky mood as always.

"Hey sister of mine! I got great news!" Kyla cheerily hopped in the room carrying her stack of magazines as usual. She was addicted to celebrity gossip and reading magazines was the only way to pass time in the boring hospital room. Spencer smiled, "Were you just reading my thoughts?"

Kyla threw her magazines down on the chair and pranced up next to Spencer, "Well, if you were thinking...when do I get out of this hell hole hospital then yes I was. Because, mom's getting you out today! Even though you two still aren't talking. But yes you get to leave in a few hours." Kyla looks around the room and then continues talking, "Hey where's Ashley?"

Spencer rolled eyes, "You know just as much as I would...beats me. She hasn't came back since she figured out I lied about seeing Aiden...so you haven't heard from her either?"

Kyla shook her head no, "So, what are ya going to do?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "Give her space? Although, that is hard when she lives with me. Wait a second, I know where her ass is."

Kyla perked up, "Where?"

"Ah, hey so you're the one driving me home right?"

"Okay, so don't answer my question...but yes I am once mom signs you out and junk." Kyla moved her magazines from her chair and plopped in her spot. It was the perfect spot for her to sit in. She have had days to make it comfortable and just right. She had grown attached to the chair, she almost felt some sort of loss leaving it behind.

Spencer smiled, "Well sweet then, we're making a detour. 'Cause I wasn't getting into the car with mom, I'm still pissed at her."

Kyla sighed heavily as she flipped open her gossip news, "Again. To where?!"

Spencer jumped at the fact that Kyla had shouted, "Oh right, to Ashley's mom's house. She always runs there when she's upset and junk. I bet she's there, like I'd bet my right leg she's there. That's how sure I am."

Kyla smirked, "I'll hold you to that."

Spencer nodded towards Kyla's magazines, "So you going to share today? Pass me the People Magazine."

Kyla slowly took that magazine from her stack and reluctantly tossed it in Spencer's direction.

"Thanks Ky. Didn't know sharing was such a big deal these days." Spencer smiled as she teased Kyla.

Kyla laughed it off, "Hey you're looking a little tired...maybe you should get a nap in before we check out and go on our journey to Ashley's mom's."

Spencer reacted instantly, "NO!"

Kyla got wide eyed and just stared at her sister, who she thought just found a case of tourette's, "Um, okay it was just a suggestion..."

Spencer snapped out of her fright, "I'm sorry, but it's just I can't fall asleep in this fucking place anymore! I get these weird creepy Aiden dreams--no wait nightmares, when I fall asleep. I think it's this place with the combination that he's right down the damn hall. It's like he's walking into my dreams."

Kyla stared at her, "You do realize that sounds crazy. But explain the dreams to me. I'm curious."

Spencer sighed, "I don't even want to think about them, let alone speak about them. But I guess he's not creepy in them. They are just weird...in my dreams he's this perfect boyfriend, I abandoned Ashley as a friend, and then I cheat on Aiden with Ashley...but it seems like I want Aiden still in my dreams. I don't know, nor do I want to know how it begins or ends."

Kyla looked at Spencer, "Well, you probably are just thinking about it too much and that's why you keep dreaming it. But it's probably the hospital. This place is just...ugh we need to get you out of here you're going mentally insane."

"Fuck, please get me the hell out of here." Spencer was getting anxious just thinking about getting out of the hospital.

"Well let me go check to see if mom's sitting around with a thumb up her ass. Or a chair in her hand to throw at people." Kyla let out a light laugh as she started walking towards the door.

"Shut it. That's not funny yet." Spencer crossed her arms and acted upset.

Kyla pivoted and looked at Spencer, "Yes, it is."

Spencer tried hiding her smile, "Nope. Still not funny."

Kyla shook her head in disbelief, "Yeah whatever, lie to me."

Kyla headed out of the room and wander around the hospital halls. Spencer was left alone, yet again, in her hospital room to fall asleep. She had to keep herself awake, she couldn't risk another weird dream to be left floating in her head. She was starting to wonder what that life was like and starting to wonder if it would have been better...and she hated thinking that.

Spencer figured Kyla wouldn't be back for quite awhile, so she decided to do the worst thing possible. Visit Aiden one last time. She had asked Kyla if he had any visitors come and she said none that she has noticed. Spencer sort of felt bad for the guy, and she couldn't explain why. Shouldn't she feel angry, pissed, or some sort of hatred to the man who kidnapped her, wanted to harm Ashley, and tried to kill her? But she didn't feel an ounce of one emotion besides empathy towards him. She just wished she could understand him, maybe even help him.

So, Spencer did what she knew was wrong and walked down the hallway again. She stared through the glass window and saw him lying there. She wondered what was going through his thoughts, because he looked so tired and weak. For some reason she felt compelled to say goodbye to him before she left the hospital. She stared awhile longer, debating over her decision. But it was too late because he turned his head and looked at Spencer in the eyes. He looked at her, as if he knew she was standing there the entire time.

Spencer cleared her throat and walked into his room. She tried giving him a slight smile, but she held it back because she knew a smile could lead him to think that she actually liked him. Now that she actually here standing before him, she didn't know what to say or why she was even there.

Aiden smiled and broke the ice, "I see you came back. Can't resist me, huh?"

Spencer wasn't sure what to say anymore. She started stumbling over her words, "I uh--err heard you shit, I heard you didn't have any visitors, do you need me to call anyone?" Spencer wasn't sure why she was even asking this, or acting concerned about him.

Aiden smiled and shook his head no, "My parents aren't talking to me right now because they said something like I'm not the son they remember...or don't talk to them til I stop being mentally insane. And my brother is flying in from New York in a couple days to figure out my situation." Aiden stopped talking but then smirked and continued, "thanks for caring."

"It's not that I care, I just feel bad for you. No one has come to claim you. You're still handcuffed to your bed, and you have this crazy illusion about us being together." Spencer knew coming over here was probably a bad idea and is feeding into his fantasies.

"Then why are you here? You feel this weird emotion towards me, don't you? Like you don't know why you're here, but you can't help it because you felt like you should be. Whatever don't believe me. If I could shut down my emotions as easily as you, I would." Aiden huffed and sighed. He seemed to be getting angrier and more depressed every day he spent laying there without company.

Spencer swallowed hard. She had to be careful with her next set of words. Because eerily Aiden described exactly how she was feeling. She shook herself out of her state of shock and spoke, "Like I said, I felt bad that you were here alone. I can't help it I have a heart and I just feel this weird companion for the guy who tried to kill me and my girlfriend. So whatever, just stay the fuck away from me and I hope your ass rots in jail because I'm going to put you there. I just wanted to say good bye Aiden and I truly do feel bad for you. I hope you get help."

Spencer walked away only more confused and on an emotional roller coaster. She looked back at Aiden and he just looked all smug with his stupid hair, stupid smug face, and she couldn't believe he was getting under her skin that much. It was her own fault for going there just to say bye and check up on him. She saw Kyla standing by the reception desk and walked up next to her and sighed.

"Hey, what are you doing outta bed? I was going to come get you in like ten minutes. Why do have, 'I'm scared shitless/I've fucked up please help me Kyla' plastered all over your face?"

Spencer stared at Kyla and wasn't sure if she should even utter the words she was thinking, "I talked to Aiden again."

Kyla shook her head in disappointed, "Didn't I tell you that was a bad idea to begin with?"

"And I think I'm starting to believe him. That we we're meant for each other."


	20. MakeDamnSure

**A/n: HOLY SHIT SHE UPDATED?! Is probably what you guys are thinking. I know, I know. I've been a terrible author. Well, to sum up why because I'm sure you just want to get on with the story... I was off doing an internship for a couple months and didn't have time to write or update anything. I'm sorry! But enough about me, because you can always get to know me by adding me. But hmm what was i going to say... thank you for all who are still reading this story (if there are any) thank you for sticking through. I hope you remember what is currently going on in the story, it's okay if you have to go back a couple chapters and refresh your memory (i did too). **

**But again, thanks for all the feedback, thank you for still reading, and for all the reviews. Let me know if you guys are still reading this.  
**

Spencer stared blankly into Kyla's eyes, she was astonished at what just slipped through her lips. She didn't know why she just said that or thought it. Had she finally gone mad as well?

"What?" Kyla stood there with confusion written all over her face. Then she realized she heard Spencer correctly, but it still wasn't sinking in properly. So she did what any good sister would do. She took her palm and smacked her straight across the face.

Spencer stood there and rubbed the spot, "Wha--"

Kyla proceeded to slap her again. Kyla had an expressionless face, she just knew Spencer needed to be smacked around for the previous comment. Spencer stared at her again, she was going from confused to pissed off in a matter of seconds. Though, Kyla is younger she can dish out a bitch slap. Spencer opened her mouth to speak again, possibly to take back the comment about Aiden. But she didn't get a chance to speak because Kyla slapped her yet again across the face.

"Could you stop?!" Spencer couldn't take it anymore, her face had Kyla's permanent hand marks and an intense burning feeling rushing through her cheeks. "Why are you continuously hitting me?!"

Kyla raised her hand again and watched Spencer twitch, "I wanted you to feel pain, because you are not in a FUCKING DREAM!"

Spencer furrowed her brows, "Okay...but I knew that."

"I just wanted to make sure you realized you weren't in a dream, because you're talking fucking crazy talk." Kyla shook her head in dismay and waited for Spencer to speak again. She so badly wanted to go kick Aiden's ass for putting weird and crazy thoughts in her mind. A weak Spencer meant a very gullible Spencer.

Spencer stuttered at first, "I--I--er-I can you just take me Ashley's?" Spencer paused and looked from the tiled floor up to her sister, "And forget I ever said that I thought I was meant for Aiden. I err think the drugs made me loopy."

Kyla grabbed her keys off the hospital desk, "Fuck, it better have been drug talk. Because if it was normal Spencer talk, I was about to take you up to the third floor and check you into the mental institution...now do we really have to talk about why you thought that? Or do we want to forget that thought ever occurred?"

Spencer took a big gulp before she answered, "How about we forget it all happened... that works for me. It was a lapse of judgment. I was kidding, is all. Ahaha jokes over. Take me to my girlfriend. If she'll still have me, I hope she's not too pissed about me lying about seeing Aiden." Spencer sighed as she followed her sister out of the hospital.

"I uhh think she'd be more pissed if she heard what you just fucking said." Kyla shook her head and thought about how relationship with Ashley was doomed to fail. Best friends getting together and trying to make a relationship work just doesn't always work out well. At least that is what Kyla's train of thought was.

"Yeah yeah, no you're right. I just need to see Ashley. Please take me there." Spencer slumped over and awaited Kyla to have all the answers to her life's problems.

"Don't worry about it. Mom is surprisingly releasing you and she said that we can go and she'll take care of all the paper work later." Kyla's voice trailed off like she had something else to say. She tried to act nonchalant but something was eating at her, and it was hard for her to hide her emotions.

Spencer gave her a suspicious look and cocked her head, "Are you leaving something out? It seems like you weren't finished with your sentence, are you not telling me something?"

Kyla grabbed her keys out of her pocket and smiled, "Nah, just lets go to Ashley's and I'll tell you in the car. How about that? Awesome, get your shit, or well get dressed and stop wearing that gown around like it's your new favorite dress."

Spencer scrunched her eyebrows, still leery of Kyla but she did as she was told. She knew Kyla would eventually tell her the truth, she hated hiding things especially from her sister. After Spencer got dressed they both walked to the car in silence. As soon as the car door slammed shut, Spencer immediately busted out, "Okay, what the fuck is up?"

Kyla turned on the ignition and spoke slow, "Well, see mom said that she'd take care of it all. But she sort of said, she's not speaking to you forever. Or until you apologize to her, or until you straighten up. And by straightened up..."

"I know what you mean by straighten up. Whatever, I'll deal with mom later. She's easy to overcome, it's Ashley I'm worried about. We were already on a rocky road in our relationship, so I don't want to loose it all. If I can save one thing, I know it's my relationship with mom. It's Ashley's and my relationship I'm worried about." Spencer leaned her head against the back of the car seat and shut her eyes tight. A single tear managed to escape from her eye but she quickly wiped it away.

Kyla awkwardly looked out the window, she wasn't quite sure what to say to Spencer. "Well alright then, off to Ashley's house we go."

Spencer let out a smile and nodded her head. She continued to look out the window and think about all the problems in her life. But she knew it was all somehow worth it for that girl at the end of the road. Ashley meant more to her than anything, Ashley meant everything. Spencer's eyes started to get droopy because car rides always made her sleepy, and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

_It was the next morning after Spencer had just cheated on her boyfriend and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Those kisses had made her feel more alive than any kiss Aiden placed on her lips. But Spencer didn't know what to do, her emotions and heart knew who she should be with. But right now, the more dominant trait was her brain and her brain was telling to go safe, choose Aiden._

_"Morning, sweetie." Aiden kissed Spencer on the forehead and looked at her, "Hey sorry for running out on you at the club the other night. I just had a lot of things on my mind and you weren't paying attention to me---I'm just sorry." Aiden placed another emotionless kiss on Spencer's forehead._

_Spencer let out a half smile, "Apology accepted. I'll accept you for being an ass." Spencer chuckled and knew Aiden was going to start tickling her, he was extremely predicable like that. But what was so wrong about predicable? And reliable? Why does no one want that in a relationship? Spencer enjoyed having someone always to count on, know they are going to be there in bed that night, and know their every move. But Ashley's kisses still lurked on her lips, still felt the sting on her tongue, and she knew that kiss from Aiden coming up in about two seconds was not going to cut it._

_"Hey, babe you don't seem like yourself. I just said something and you were off gazing into the ceiling. It's unlike you, you wanna talk about something?" Aiden got off from on top of Spencer and stood on the cold wooden floor._

_Spencer shook her head, "Nah, just lots on my mind. Thinking about the hospital and junk. And how this is my first real day off in weeks, you off today too?" Spencer hoped he would say no, she needed a cool off from him. She just needed some time to sulk around and think._

_"I wish, I gotta be there in about a half hour. I'm going to hop in the shower. You sure there's nothing bothering you?" Aiden leaned over one last time and waited for her response._

_Spencer smiled fully, just to ensure he would stop bugging her about the topic, "Nope, just you know stressed out. A good days rest is all that this girl needs." Spencer rolled over and threw the sheet father up on her body. "Have a good day a work babe, I'm goin' back to bed." Spencer knew she wasn't going back to bed, she barely slept all night. She laid in Aiden's arms, thinking about Ashley all night. Thinking about how she just cheated on her long term boyfriend. But since when does cheating feel so good, is what she kept thinking to herself. She knew once Aiden left that apartment, she was going to have to call Ashley over. She had to talk to her about everything, all these feelings, emotions, she wanted to know how long Ashley had longed for her. Spencer still wasn't sure of her decision, but she knew what she was feeling. She knew that feeling this good, couldn't be wrong._

"Spencer are you still sleeping?" Kyla shouted as she shook Spencer awake.

Spencer opened her eyes, "You got to stop me from falling asleep. I keep getting nightmares, the same one. We at Ashley's?" Spencer looked around at her scenery, her eyes still adjusting to the light outside.

"Yeah, but I just went inside and no Ashley. She must have went back to your guys apartment." Kyla shrugged and started the car back up.

"Shit, you woke me up to tell me that? Wake me up when we get there." Spencer knew she shouldn't be falling back asleep. She needed to know what was the outcome of it all. Spencer wasn't sure what life she was liking better, this dream or the one she was currently stuck in. But as much as she hated this dream, it was starting to get the best of her.


	21. The Union

**a/n: i'll try to make this short. I'm sorry for not updating for months and months but I finally got my head out of my writers block and now I'm all good. But I know if you're following the story you may have forgot about whats going on and it's okay to go back and reread (because I certainly had to). And thank you for sticking with me. I assure you, I will finish this damn story if it kills me. I appreciate all of you. If I could bake and send you all cupcakes to show my appreciation I would. Enuf of my babble, enjoy. **

_6 days and counting..._

It had been two whole days and Ashley still hadn't shown up around anywhere. Spencer was getting worried that she wasn't answering her phone calls or coming back to their apartment. She was about to report her missing or kidnapped. She didn't know what to think at this point. She was going to give it one more day or hopelessly sitting around in their apartment before marching down to the police station and making them put an amber alert out for her.

Ashley did leave a note on the counter saying "I needed to clear my head for a bit, don't worry I'll be fine. I'm going rouge." So, Spencer couldn't worry too much, she knew she'd be back in a few days. But all this waiting around and trying not to fall asleep was killing her.

Spencer knew she shouldn't have fallen asleep, but this dream was just captivating her entire soul. It was the answer to her prayers at the moment. It was what she needed, an escape from this reality that became so warped. She wasn't sure which way was up and which way was down anymore. This dream kept her sane as much as it made her insane, and she wasn't sure which one she preferred anymore.

_"Finally a fucking minute to myself," Spencer muttered allowed as soon as she heard Aiden shut the door to their apartment. She threw her head back in frustration and satisfaction. She finally had a minute to lay there and just be. As soon as she shut her eyes to enjoy this peaceful serenity she heard a knock on her door._

_"If that's Aiden forgetting something stupid I am just going to kill him. I am going to take that vase with those dying carnations and boink him on the head. Or maybe take the vase throw it at the wall and take a broken piece of glass and shove it in a main artery," Spencer muttered this angrily as she stomped to the door, almost seriously debating about the vase._

_She opened unlocked the door and flung it open, "What?!" She shouted before she even saw the person._

_"Someone is wound up real tonight, how about I loosen you up?" Ashley smirked as she said it playfully. She didn't even bother getting invited it. She ran her finger along Spencer's chin, smiled, and let walked into the kitchen. "I heard the meathead leave, so I figured it was perfect timing to come over here and...talk." She threw up some air quotes around the "talk" but Spencer was busy not paying attention to notice._

_"Wait, what are you doing here? I just wanted a quiet days rest to think about shit." Spencer shut the door and walked over to the couch. She thought about sitting down, but she didn't want to seem too inviting. She really just wanted--needed to be alone right now._

_Ashley took an apple off the counter and started eating it, "Spence, you hate being alone so I figured since meathead left we can hang out. Watch TV, shout JERRY JERRY JERRY! at the TV for a bit, or just you know hang out in your bed. Cuddle a bit." Ashley smiled at the last part, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to cuddle with Spencer. Yeah sure, they were best friends forever and slept in the same bed numerous times, but they never really cuddled. And Ashley wanted to feel that with someone she could honestly say she loved._

_Spencer sighed, "Yeah sure, let's hang out like old times. Just promise me, if I ask you to go, you will? I never get a day off alone. I wanted to go walking around my apartment naked dancing to Queen." Spencer blushed a little bit at the face Ashley made. She knew exactly what image was going through her naughty head right now._

_"Well..."_

_Spencer cut off Ashley, "Don't you dare even go there." Spencer couldn't help but let out a laugh. She did set herself up for that one, she had to let out a laugh._

_Spencer walked into her bedroom, the one she shared with Aiden and sat on the bed. She knew Ashley would eventually follow her in there, so it gave her about a good minute alone. She need this one minute. This one minute just to think about what she was going to do with Ashley. She didn't want to stop kissing her, she knew she loved her as a best friend, but now things felt different. She wanted more, she felt alive. Like there was this person brewing inside of her, her whole life and it has finally escaped. That's it, she was just going to cut off the thinking and just let things be. It was always better when she went on impulse anyways. Plus, Ashley had already found her way to the bed._

_"Spencer?" Ashley knocked on Spencer's head, "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours? You haven't said a word since I walked in here."_

_She smiled, "Ah just lots of things on my mind. Got lost in one of those thinking things I tend to do." Spencer shrugged it off, she definitely didn't want to talk about it. Her heart and mind were telling her two different things. Stay with Aiden. Go with Ashley. What's your mother going to think? Who cares, it's not her life. It was a constant game of pong in her head._

_Ashley let out a laugh, "There you go again. I said something and there you are staring eyes glossed over at the wooden floor. Let's watch TV or something. Get you from stressing."_

_Spencer reluctantly laid down on her side of the bed and got comfortable. She was being cautious because she knew if she started kissing Ashley again, she probably wouldn't be able to stop. She started to feel the undying passion for lust build under her veins. So much so, she was getting goose bumps just thinking about it._

_Ashley crawled over Spencer to get to the other side of the bed, and then she happily plopped her ass down on the bed. "Let's see what trash TV do I want to enjoy today?"_

_Ashley looked around for the controller and saw it on the nightstand next to Spencer. She smiled and decided to lean over Spencer and get as close as possible to her as she reached for the remote control. Spencer closed her eyes and took a waft in of Ashley's scent. It was intoxicating. She couldn't help but want more. She felt her arms moving, she couldn't stop them. She grabbed a hold of Ashley's face and made her look at her. They were soon making direct eye contact, and no one could miss the lust and passion that arose from that single look._

_Not long before they knew it, they were embraced in a tender kiss. It wasn't rushed like the other night at the club, it was more of a gentle tender kiss. Something Spencer needed, to prove that this just wasn't another hook up to Ashley. She needed the tenderness of this kiss, the warmth. It was all there. It was enough for Spencer to relax and embrace this kiss even more. She took her hands and ran them through Ashley's curly locks. Spencer wanted it all now. She knew she was fully in this. Ashley backed away and looked at Spencer, no words were exchanged. Only a look of acknowledgement. Ashley slowly hopped on top of Spencer to straddle her waist and get into a much more suggestive position as they continued to exchange meaningful kisses._

_They took a breath in between, but this time Ashley was hesitant at restarting the kiss. Her breath was heavy as she spoke, "I can't continue kissing you, until I know this isn't some weird fling between me and you. I can't just do this with you and walk away, Spence. I can't. There's got to be more."_

_Spencer smiled and looked up at Ashley. Any doubt that she had in her mind about Ashley was all washed away with those few words. Her smile didn't fade as she continued to look upon Ashley. "Now who's all worried and thinking over there? Shut up and kiss me." Spencer grabbed Ashley's face and pressed it up against her lips, but this time with more passion and a closer embrace._

_Just as it was starting to get hot and heavy and serious, a familiar face walked in through the door. Since the two of them were so into, well each other, neither of them heard a single sound except the ones they were making. Aiden came stumbling through the bedroom door as he was shouting, "Hey I got the day off and --- holy mother shit, what the fuck is going on in here? Spencer?!" Aiden covered his mouth in shock and disappointment. Aiden threw the flowers he bought onto the floor and started to back away from the bedroom, because he was too shocked to even look away. "I fucking got the day off for you! I can't even--I'm out of here!" Aiden headed for the door and needed to get out of there._

_Spencer shoved Ashley off from on top of her, "Aiden wait!"_

Spencer was being jolted awake by someone shaking her body. She could feel the sweat all over her body from this nightmare of a dream. But after her disorientation wore off, she realized who was sitting next to her shaking her awake.

"Hey, we really need to talk."


	22. Error Operator

**a/n: i know this update is a little short, but don't you fret. As I am posting this I am already writing the next chapter... so the next chapter will be posted in a few short hours or so. Basically by the end of the night, because I'm watching bend it like beckham as I am writing this next chapter so I am a tad distracted. But by the end of the night, couple hours. Promise. Or early morning, either way not long at all. **

**But thank you all to those who reviewed my story, much love. I enjoy the feedback, it pretty much makes my day. :) and thanks to all of you who are still sticking with me and reading after all the delayed posts i've put you through. **

**oh ps. feel free to IM me, my screennames are in my profile. I'll be up typing away the next chapter and may get a little lonely or bored since everyone's like sleeping. so if you're up reading this post..do the right thing. entertain me.  
**

**but as always much love. and enjoy.  
**

Spencer looked at Ashley and barely moved. She was still confused to what was reality and what was her dream. Was she awake from her dream? Or was she still sleeping? She felt sweat exasperating from her body as she tried to feel out the reality she was currently stuck in. Dream life started to seem more appealing at this point.

She still hasn't said a word. Ashley was still staring at her. Spencer wasn't sure how long it has been since a word had been said. She did everything she could to not say a word. She looked at the blanket on the floor that she must have kicked off during the dream, and then after that she looked over at the grand piano that has been left untouched since Ashley disappeared days ago. After she looked at the piano she remembered weeks ago when everything was happy and fine.

_"Dude, I'm SO fucking bored, you don't even realize. I officially hate Sundays." Spencer looked at Ashley and wondered if she even heard her._

_Ashley looked around her black grand piano and stopped playing, "Didn't I tell you how weird it sounds when you say dude? You can say, man, chick, chica, shit, piss, fuck, but dude?"_

_Spencer shot her a look of annoyance, "DUDE, you're not helping with my obvious pain of boredom." Spencer now buried her face in the magazine, hoping that suffocation would suffice her boredom._

_Ashley hit a few keys, then responded, "I know something we could do...that would say make us not bored." Ashley seductively raised a brow and smirked._

_"Aren't you just full of jokes today? Whatever. I'm just gonna run to the store and buy the stuff to make dinner." Spencer reluctantly stood up from her chair and made her way towards Ashley._

Spencer smirked a bit at the memory, a life she would love to get back to. Not that she didn't want to be with Ashley, because being with Ashley was great. But if she knew it was going to put this much of a damper on their friend a strand of hair behind Spencer ear and let her touch linger.

Spencer sighed and just kept thinking about how she wanted to go back to sleep. It was just getting so good. She could barely concentrate on the conversation, but she knew she had to. They're entire relationship probably depended on this talk right here. "I'm sorry I lied. There I said it. Well, I technically didn't lie to you, Kyla did. But I'm sorry for making her lie to you." She bowed her head like a sad puppy, she didn't want to make eye contact right now.

Ashley sighed, "I know you're sorry. It's just, why? Why did you have to go talk to some guy that was trying to kill you and me? Why, he wasn't even like our friend turned evil or anything. Just a creepy neighbor who never left you alone. I mean, it's not like you owed him anything, so why?"

Spencer thought about her question. She didn't have a good enough reason, why. "I just needed to know, why he had this infatuation with me. So much of one, he kidnapped me. Tried to kill you and almost ended up killing me. I had to understand his warped mind, I couldn't take not knowing. He said that me and him we're meant to be together. His mentally delusional mind said that. It started creeping under my skin, I started to feel bad for him." Spencer let a tear roll out of her eye and down her cheek. She started crying thinking and just reliving the past couple of days in her head. They were everything but pleasant.

Ashley turned away and looked out of the window. She pounded her fist onto her thigh before she spoke through her teeth, "God, what I'd give to kill that fucking asshole. He goes and almost kills the person I love the most and then has the balls to say that. God, if I could kill him without any punishment---"

Spencer interrupted, "You wouldn't. You're too good of a person."

Ashley looked back at Spencer and shook her head, "No, I would. And without remorse. You don't know how much I fucking hate that guy. Plus, you lied to me just to talk to him. A concept I'll never understand." Ashley stood up and walked over to her piano bench and sat down. Sitting in a piano bench again made her feel a tad bit relaxed.

Spencer didn't know what to say. Yes, she did lie. But she had her reasons. Ashley didn't know about this all consuming dream she had going on, so she wouldn't understand. "Ash, I don't know how to make it better. I am sorry, you love me the most in this world?" She decided to change the subject fast, plus she just kind of comprehended that part.

Ashley slowly opened the piano and hit the middle C, "Of course. Hell, you should have known that by now. No one said you were the smartest Carlin," She let out a laugh, "But Carlin, who else could I love more than you? And those cute blue eyes that look at you with all the love and openness. Or that blonde hair that always seems to get blonder everyday, but I love it. Or those soft cute lips of yours, that when you pout just makes you all the cuter. Or how you are just whole hearted and you'll be nice to any bum off the street. How could I not love you?" Ashley started tapping at the keys, playing whatever tune she felt.

Spencer smiled fully, she was speechless yet again. She didn't know what to say to something so sweet.

Before Spencer could speak, Ashley spoke again, "You don't have to say anything. I know you'll never love me the way, I love you. That's why it's so hard to say this. I can't just go back to being your friend and I can't be your girlfriend anymore. But we're not even really together are we? We just had this stupid be coupled up for how many days was it? 21 days. So we weren't ever together anyways." Ashley's voice trailed off at the end and she bowed her head so Spencer couldn't see it over the piano as she still laid on the couch.

Spencer was in pure shock. She didn't expect this. "No."

Ashley chuckled, "What do you mean no?"

"No. You promised me 21 damn days, and the Ashley I know doesn't go back on a promise." Spencer sat up on the couch and looked Ashley dead in the eyes.

Ashley thought about it, "You're right. I don't. So if I think about, we have what a week left then?"

Spencer continued to look at Ashley, "Well six to be exact, but yes about week."

"Then in six days, it's over---"

"Don't you damn says it's over. In six more days, you'll realize it's supposed to be us. I don't understand why you're getting cold feet and backing out of this," Spencer pointed to both of them, "but give me six more days for you to realize how crazy you're being. Yeah it's been one hell of a month, but I want this. And if I want it this bad, I know you fucking want it more. So don't you tell me it's over." Spencer never felt this strongly about anything in her life, or wanted to fight for anything more. But she knew in her heart it was her. It was her from day one.

Ashley smiled, it was cute how she was fighting for her. "A deals a deal. I'm going to work on my music for awhile."

Spencer was a bit worried, but she knew Ashley would never leave her. Would she? She couldn't. Or will she? Spencer was just going to have to sleep on it.


	23. New Again

**a/n: Told you it would be a short wait for another chapter! Anyhoo, I don't have much to say, but enjoy. I should have another one up in a few days or so. But thanks for the reviews...please keep those coming. I enjoy the feedback on the story and chapters. **

**As always, much love. Enjoy.  
**

_5 days and counting..._

_Spencer ran after Aiden, "Aiden stop please!"_

_He kept going but slowed his pace down, "Why should I?! You were fucking make out with someone else!"_

_Spencer didn't know why, but she was crying. This wasn't how her life was supposed to turn out. She was supposed to be this profound doctor, along with Aiden, and have children and be married forever. But as she was kissing Ashley none of that mattered because she finally felt what happiness was. She was crying because this wasn't how Aiden was supposed to find out. They were together for years, he deserved more than this._

_"Just fucking stop! Let me explain!" Spencer shouted as she continued to follow him down the stairway. Ashley wasn't too far behind, but she didn't want to get too close either. She wanted to be close enough to protect Spencer but far enough away not to intrude._

_Aiden laughed, but he stopped mid-step, "Explain what? How you were making out with Ashley on** OUR** bed? I should have fucking known you had a thing for her. The way you were gawking at her the other night or how you always critiqued every girl she fucked. Well guess what, you're just another one of those damn sluts she brings home to bang." Aiden shook his head and looked Spencer dead in the eye when he enunciated the last part._

_Ashley wanted to chime in so badly, but she knew she had to stay out. She had to let Spencer take care of her business. But she couldn't help it, "Spencer is not a slut, you asshole!" Ashley had to let her outburst go._

_Aiden shook his head, "Shut up, nobody cares what you think." He continued stepping down the stairs as his two shadows followed him._

_Spencer was not ending it like this. She wasn't letting Aiden calling her a slut, be his last words to her. She couldn't have that. She followed him all the way out of the stairwell to his car. She stepped in front of the drivers door and wouldn't let him pass. She knew Aiden wouldn't push her, let alone put a hand on her, so she stood there until he looked at her. She saw Ashley standing far back ,but whatever she had to say to Aiden she could say in front of her best friend._

_"Aiden, look I'm sorry."_

_"No, you're not. Is that why you've been acting weird? How long have you been doing this behind my back? Fuck her too in our bed?" Aiden was so angered he felt a tear roll out of his eyes and quickly brushed it away. He didn't want Spencer knowing how much this hurt, how much he loved her._

_Spencer saw his reactions, she couldn't help but empathize with him. He was the man she had loved for years now, she couldn't just dismiss his feelings like that. She took his hand into hers as she spoke very quietly so Ashley wouldn't hear, "Look Aiden, it hasn't been going on. It was in the heat of the moment, I never once thought I'd hurt you like this. I love you, you know that. I really am sorry, I never meant to cheat on you. I hate cheaters, look what I've become. Aiden can we just drive around for a bit? Talk about this all? Will you give me that at least?"_

_Aiden looked down at their hands, saw the promise rings they both wore. He thought about how they were supposed to get married, raise a clan of doctors together, he saw all of that vanishing before his eyes. He took a deep breath, but thought about how his life revolved around the girl standing before her, he could at least give her ten more minutes of his life._

_Ashley spotted the two starting to get in the car and she ran up to the car. She had to make sure Spencer wasn't being forced out of her will. She couldn't hear what the two were saying, so she had to make sure. "Hey, hey, Spencer!" She shouted as she ran over to the car._

_Before Spencer got into the car she stopped until Ashley could reach them, "Hey it's cool. I'm just going to talk to him for awhile. I'll be fine."_

_"You sure?" Ashley looked at Spencer, "This meathead isn't going to try anything dumb is he?"_

_Spencer smiled, "You're so cute when you're worried about me. But I just a few minutes with my boyfriend. Figure stuff out."_

_Ashley looked at her, "Figure what out? There's nothing to figure out. You're leaving him ... aren't you? I know you aren't happy with him by the way you were just on top of me.."_

_Spencer grabbed Ashley s arm, "Hey stop. There isn't much to figure out okay? I gave him how many years of my life, Ash? I just need what ten minutes to tell him how I've been feeling, kay?"_

_"Makes sense, but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm tracking your ass down and stealing you. Because I'm really horny and I need some lovin'." Ashley smirked._

_Spencer started blushing, "You've got to be kidding me. Shut up and go back inside."_

_"So, that's not a no, though right?" Ashley laughed and got playfully pushed by Spencer before she hopped in the car._

Spencer woke up and found herself cuddling with Ashley. She didn't remember how much she missed waking up to the familiar scent of Ashley, the warmth of her body, and the familiar weight of Ashley half on top of her. She couldn't help but smile, but at the same time she wanted to go back to this dream she was having. It was about 3am and she was still restless. She didn't want to continue the dream but at the same time she did. She wanted to know she was going to end up with Ashley in the dream or not...she had to know. She felt it somehow correlated with this reality. Ashley was far from being awake and she was kind of glad she was sound asleep.

Spencer slinked out from under Ashley's arms and slowly walked out of the bedroom. She looked around at her dimly light apartment and found her way to the kitchen. She did everything as slowly and as quietly as she could. She stood on the tippy toes and grabbed herself a glass and walked over to the faucet and poured herself some water. Before she drank the water she looked outside of the widow of her apartment and thought about her dream. She no longer called it a nightmare, because she enjoyed it too much. She took a sip of her cold glass of water and took the glass with her as she continued walked back towards her room. She peered her head in and noticed Ashley was still sleeping so she didn't go back in her room just yet. She had something else on her mind.

She slowly walked though the apartment, praying the hardwood floors wouldn't creak like they always seemed to do in the movies. She finally made her way to her front door, which felt like it took a good five minutes. She opened the door slowly, looked behind her to see if Ashley was there and when she wasn't she stepped outside of the door, making sure she left it unlocked she closed the door. She walked a few steps until she reached Aiden's door. She looked up at the door, feeling like she was suddenly five years old again, and this door was the biggest door she had ever seen.

Spencer saw all of the "do not cross crime scene" tape laced all over the door in a criss cross scheme. She backed away from the door until her back hit the banister. She slowly slinked down to the floor and sat there with her legs crossed. She stared up at the big bad door, debating whether she should enter or not. This is where it all happened. This is where her life almost expired. Her first real kiss with Ashley happened not to far from this door, and it was because of this door it happened. This is where she lived in her dream. This is where she made her home in her dream with Aiden, where he wasn't such a bad person. This door meant a lot to her. In a sense it was her future, her past, and constantly in her present dreams. It was the most dominant thought that racked her pretty little brain. This door.

She looked down at the water she finished as she sat there. God knows for how long. She couldn't stop staring at the door and thinking about everything. She didn't think this one object could alter someone's life so drastically. Staring at this door was almost like staring at a reflection of her. Her newfound self. She wasn't sure whether she hated or loved this door more. She was a woman obsessed.

With courage, Spencer stood back up and tore down the yellow tape and pushed open the door. Of course they don't lock crime scene doors, that would make logical sense. Once she tore past the tape, through the door, she saw her pile of blood. No one bothered to clean that up yet, she saw her blood on the floor. It was a weird feeling, so weird to her she couldn t even bare it. She was about to walk right back out of the door, but it took her long enough to find the courage to face all of her demons in this place with the big bad door. "No, no. You can do this Spencer. Come on." She spoke to herself quietly. She shut the door, but not all the way. She couldn't stand the feeling of being trapped inside of this apartment again.

She carefully stepped over the obscene amount of blood on the floor and made her way to Aiden's room. Once a place she wanted to run out of with all her might, now she was willingly going back. She couldn't help but feel as if she wasn't in the place anymore, but she was starting to see the place she was dreaming about. It made her push the scared feelings away. She kept walking until she found Aiden's room. She looked at the bed. She closed her eyes and all she could see was that dream of hers. She wanted to continue it, but she felt as if she was betraying Ashley if she would continue that dream sleeping next to her.

So Spencer walked to Aiden's bed and sat. But it didn't only feel like Aiden's bed anymore. It felt like her bed, the bed Aiden and her shared in her dream. She rested her head on Aiden's pillow. But it didn't only feel like Aiden's anymore. This apartment, this bed, was starting to feel more like her own. She smiled a bit, and knew. _Ah, this is where I want to finish my dream._


	24. Sink Into Me

**a/n: i know it's a tad short. but i'll have another update soon. **

**much love. enjoy.  
**

_4 days and counting..._

"Ashley? Ash. Is that you?" Spencer grumbled in the middle of her half sleep state and rolled back over. She felt the body next to her slink their arm over her body and pull her closer. She smiled at the ease the felt to be in Ashley's arms again. She barely remembered walking over to Aiden's apartment in the middle of the night and never remembered walking back to her own bed.

Matter of fact...she defiantly didn't. She was too tired to notice that she never left Aiden's apartment. She was in fact still lying in Aiden's bed, and the arm that wrapped her body ever so tightly was not Ashley's. Spencer laid there half sleeping, but all of a sudden she was up to reality. She remembered.

"Ash? Holy shit...how?" She brushed the arm off her body as fast as she could. She felt a cold chill go up the spine of her back and she sat up. She couldn't even get off the bed, her legs felt like jelly. She couldn't even move them the slightest bit. Her brain told her to run, but her feet would not give in.

"I had to get out of there. I was not spending my life in fucking jail. I'm better than that. I came back here to grab my cash, clothes, and to my surprise I saw your pretty little petit body in my bed. How could I resist that?" Aiden smiled as he scooted closer to Spencer. He grew bold in his actions and touched Spencer's thigh with a surprisingly gentle touch.

Spencer pushed his hand away, "Don't touch me. You have no right to." Spencer was cold in her words. The man that literally almost killed her sat in the same bed, and she wasn't moving. "Why can't I move?"

Aiden had a devilish smile, "Well, that's because my love I gave you this weird tranquilizer that prevents movement below the waist. But oh, don't worry it's not permanent. I figured you wouldn't want to stay once you woke up. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I--"

Before Spencer could answer Aiden continued talking, "I planned on leaving you alone this time. Yeah I stared at your apartment door for a good thirty minutes debating whether or not I should take you on my journey, but I told myself no. But then, I see you in my bed. God!" He threw up his hands in the hair as he spoke with excitement, "I knew it was meant to be! I saw it in the stars, I knew you couldn't resist me. It's us, don't you see?" Aiden smiled happily. "But why come here?"

Spencer felt tears rolling down her eyes. She knew this was the worst idea she had ever had. If she would have just left well enough alone, none of this would be happening right now. She would be in bed, warm, along side the woman she loved. The girl she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. If her dreams didn't entice her so much, she wouldn't be laying here immobile with her life depending on that of a crazy man. She felt helpless and scared. She knew there was no way out of this one. Yes, she could yell for Ashley...but that would put her in danger again. And she couldn't save her like last time. It was her own doing that landed her in this mess, she was going to get herself out of it too.

"Silent treatment? I figured you wouldn't talk to me...yet. But you were in my bed. So you must have something interesting to tell me. Why else come here?" Aiden laughed and shook his head in disbelief. All his fantasies about this girl were coming true. The girl that he knew he loved, may possibly love him back. At least that is what his sick and twisted mind was telling him.

Spencer looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't know what to tell him. Why was she here? She could barely answer that question herself.

Aiden hopped off the bed, "Don't go thinking about calling Ashley for help this time either. She won't come." He looked over his shoulder at Spencer and once again showed her his devil's grin.

Spencer's eyes opened wide, she couldn't bare the thought of him harming her. "What the fuck did you do Aiden?! If you laid a fucking hand on her.."

Aiden stopped her, "You'll what? Kill me? How? You ass is stuck on that bed and you can't move. I'd like to see you try. But nope, haven't killed her yet. I want to do that in front of you. Prove how much I fucking love you." He walked outside of the bedroom door for a few minutes.

He returned grunting as he pulled the dead weight of Ashley in his room. She was bound at her feet and hands with duct tape and a couple of pieces over her mouth. He always hated the way she spoke, so he couldn't stop putting pieces over her mouth. Her arms were bound to the sides of her body as well, he duct taped her like a professional. It was if he had done it before. Ashley was limp, there was a clear gash on the top of her head where he must have hit her with something so she wouldn't put forth a fight. Because Ashley Davies was born a fighter.

"Ashley? What the fuck did you do to her!" Spencer screamed and wiggled around, but it was pointless.

Aiden chuckled a bit, "No worries, she'll wake up in awhile. I did and hit her a few hours ago. Did you know, you have been sleeping in my bed with me for hours now? God how good it feels to wake up smelling of you. No wonder this broad didn't want to give you up so easily." He talked as he threw Ashley up on the bed next to Spencer.

He walked out of the bedroom again, but only for a split second, "As much as I don't want to do this to you, love. I don't want you helping her out of her restraints. So, I am going to have to duct tape your hands for the time being." He forcefully tore the duct tape out of its roll and wrapped a few layers around Spencer's cold hands. "I'm sorry," he said as he kissed Spencer's forehead.

She winced as she felt the kiss leave its mark on her head. She immediately took her hands and wiped his slobber away. She didn't know what she was going to do. This was by far the worst situation she has ever been in. She was totally helpless. Ashley was lying here next to her and she was as good as dead. Spencer couldn't help her, she couldn't even physically move. Ashley looked so helpless and didn't look as much as a fighter as she always did either. Spencer began to cry. She felt completely useless. She couldn't even save the one she loved. She didn't care about herself anymore, but the girl she loved with all her heart was there facing death...and she couldn't even help her.

Spencer spoke softly through her tears, "Ashley, I know you can't hear me. First, I want to know that I fucking love you. Not just love, it's fucking love Ashley. I never meant to hurt you, lie to you, but most of all I love you. I needed to say that to you first."

Spencer felt more tears falling out of her eyes, they were coming more and more now. She was cooking up a plan in her head, and she knew what it meant. "But I am going to get us out of this mess, baby. I am going to get us out of this mess if it kills me."


	25. I'll Let You Live

**a/n: much love. thanks for the reviews. as always enjoy.**

Spencer stared at the two of them laying there like helpless pigs about to be slaughtered. She wanted to just lose all up and give up, but she was worth more than that. She couldn't give up. No one ever gave up in her family and it is certainly not what Ashley would have done if she was the one awake.

Aiden had been out of the room for awhile now, she was starting to get nervous at the more time he was gone. But it gave her an opportunity to check out all her options. Her legs still weren't moving and she was afraid they were never going to move. Ashley had to wake up, she had to. It was the only viable option. She was the one with the functioning legs. Spencer decided to poke at her head as hard as she could. "Ashley, wake up. Wake up." She tried not to speak too loudly, she didn't want Aiden hearing in the next room over.

Spencer immediately stopped poking Ashley, because she remember how he only was waiting for her to wake up. He was waiting for Ashley to wake up, just to kill her. Spencer retracted her bound hands quickly enough after she thought that horrid image. It was her that got her into this mess, damn well she was getting them out of this mess.

Aiden came walking back in with a smile on his face, "You hungry? I'm making some pancakes."

She was disgusted at how collected he was. He had two women laying on his bed helpless, and he has the audacity to make pancakes. "The cops will come here. You've escaped. This is the first place they'll come." Spencer smirked, she felt like she had won.

He stared blankly at her remark. "Well, no they won't. It'll take them awhile to realize I'm missing. Did you know, when your a prisoner of the hospital they don't really care or check on you much? Especially when you hurt the daughter of a surgeon at that hospital. They tucked me away in a basement room with coma patients. COMA PATIENTS! Can you believe that?" Aiden laughed, "So, they won't check on me for at least another day. They had one guard outside of the room, but I killed him."

Spencer looked at him with disbelief. She thought to herself that the one time having a mother as a doctor was at her disadvantage. She felt so small sitting there.

Aiden turned around but stopped himself in the door frame, "So, pancakes?" He smiled.

Spencer showed no mercy, "Fuck you."

Aiden shrugged his shoulders, "I'll take that as a no." After he spoke he started humming a happy tune, which turned into whistling, and then that turned into full out singing.

Ashley made some sort of grunting noise. Spencer looked intently at Ashley's face, wondering if the noises were only in her sleep or if she was coming to. Ashley made another noise and her body started moving. "Ash?" Spencer whispered.

"Mmph," was the only syllable muttered under her voice. Her mouth was still duct tape and if she was actually saying words, the only thing Spencer could comprehend was "mmph."

Spencer gave her a gentle poke and asked again, "Ash, you awake?" Once Spencer saw Ashley shake her head yes she knew she couldn't tear off all the duct tape on Ashley's lips.

Ashley still wasn't too lucid and when she looked at Spencer, she was looking like a blur. The way Spencer tended to look after she had too many shots at the bar.

"Ash, I know you can't speak. So just listen to me and don't freak out okay?" Spencer stopped speaking and looked at the door frame, she was scared Aiden was going to come back. "Aiden made that gash on your head, you're bound at your feet and hands, you can't move. I can't move and he plans on killing you in front of me."

Ashley's eyes opened wide. She started looking around the whole room, she was panicking beneath her usual cool demeanor. She didn't know why Spencer couldn't move, nothing of hers was duct taped beside her hands. Ashley tried mumbling things, but it all came out as nothing beneath her taped shut mouth. Ashley tried to reach up and grab her the tape off herself, but her arms were conveniently taped to her sides as well. Ashley kept telling herself not to cry over and over in her head. _Spencer's not back to full health yet, how can I save her? It's my job to keep and eye after her. I promised her mother that I'd keep an eye out for her, take care of her while she healed. Damnit this is my fault. If I was a better fucking person, I would have ever landed her here. I would have never taken advantage of this twenty one day crap and our psycho neighbor wouldn't have gone, well psychotic. Do not cry Davies. Do not cry. You will figure out how to save her. I didn't even get to tell her how much I loved her._

Spencer looked at Ashley, she could see all the thoughts brewing in her head. Spencer practically felt and heard every thought of Ashley's, it was weird. "Look, don't worry about it. I figured everything out while you were sleeping or unconscious. Just follow my lead." Spencer looked Ashley in the eyes and gave her the most reassuring look she could possibly find. "And no matter what happens, remember I love you." Spencer looked away and heard the obnoxious humming get closer. "Just pretend you are still sleeping, he's coming back."

Ashley did what she was told and closed her eyes. But that didn't stop her from worrying.

Aiden whistled all the way into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed and happily ate his pancakes, "Mmm, you sure you don't want any darling? If there is one thing I can make...it s pancakes. I put maple syrup on them, it's delicious. Want a bite?"

Spencer knew this was the only way she could get out of this. As hard as it was for her to say and act on, this was their only way out. She looked over at Ashley and then back at Aiden. She had to go with the plan she cooked up in her head. "Of course, I want some. I'm starving, and if you made them I want to try." She smiled and held back how revolted she was. She was seriously going to eat something this man had made.

Aiden perked up, he wasn't expecting her to actually eat his pancakes, "You will not regret this." He leaned over and held the fork in front of Spencer's face waiting for her to take a mouthful. She couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and eat his food. She felt revolted and disgusted, but she had to play house. She smiled and opened her mouth to eat the homemade Aiden pancakes. She closed her eyes as she chewed the pancakes, she didn't even want to taste them.

He was eagerly awaiting her answer, "So?! How did you like them?"

Spencer swallowed slowly and then put on her best act of a smile, "You were right! They are the best pancakes I've ever had."

He felt happy with the answer, but not as happy as he could be, "Has she every made you pancakes?" He looked over at Ashley and gave her a look of pure hatred.

"Uh, yes of course." Spencer was confused to where this was going.

"Better than hers?" Aiden sat on the edge of the bed waiting her answer, hoping for the best.

Spencer knew she was up, she knew Ashley would hear. It pained her to speak, "Of course they are. Ashley s taste like shit compared to yours. She could never cook."

Aiden laughed and then finished up the rest of the pancakes and spoke, "I'm already a step up than that one. Ha, she can't even cook." He jumped off the bed and walked into the kitchen to put away his dishes. Oddly enough Spencer heard him cleaning up his pots and pans, just like it was a normal day to him.

Maybe Ashley didn't hear, because she hasn't moved or opened her eyes since Aiden left. Spencer thought maybe she slipped into a state of unconsciousness again. She didn't know how hard she was hit on the head. She had to make sure Ashley was doing okay so she decided to poke at her.

"Ash? You still alive over there?" Spencer said very quietly as she poked Ashley as hard as she could.

Spencer decided to damn it all to hell and rip off every layer of duct tape, she had to hear Ashley's voice. It could very well be the last time she heard that beautifully naturally raspy voice. Spencer carefully ripped over the multiple layers of duct tape that were covering Ashley's mouth.

Ashley's eyes were still closed but she spoke, "Spe--nce? Is that you? That fuckin' hurt," She said it softly, she sounded like she was not lucid.

"Yes, it's me. Wake up, but be quiet." Spencer tried to lean down as close as she could.

Ashley's eyes were starting to flutter open a little, "My head hurts, wh-what happened?"

Spencer became less hopeful when Ashley didn't seem like she was doing well, "You were hit in the head by something. Now, I just need you to listen. Can you hear me?"

Ashley's eyes finally fully opened, "I'm not deaf. But you sure you were hit by something in the head? Because what the fuck were you doing with Aiden? Remember he is the crazy one?! Or did I fall asleep and I am stuck in some weird parallel universe? Not sure which one I'd prefer."

It made Spencer smile amongst all the tragedy, "Don't you dare flip out when you hear this. And wait until I'm done speaking."

"What?!" Ashley started to become more aware of her surroundings.

"I said quiet! He's in the other room and you're tied up and I can't move." Spencer felt tears gush down her cheeks. Seeing Ashley in this state was heart breaking. She knew they were both going to die.

"Why? Let me kick this guys ass!" Ashley tried to get up but she could barely move still.

"That's why. You're still all whatever they call it, under the weather. And this is why," Spencer took her hands and poked the open wound on top of Ashley's head.

"Owww, fuck! What was that for!" Ashley winced in pain, but now she was fully awake and aware.

Spencer had no idea why she did it, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Ashley shook her head. She finally was aware enough to access the situation. She looked at her bound hands and feet, she hated being this helpless. "What the plan? Why can't you move?"

Spencer tried to hold in her tears, "He did something to me."

Ashley's face turned red with anger, she was going to kill this bastard. Without a doubt, she didn't care anymore. Once she got free, his ass was as good as dead. "He. Did. What. I'm going to kill him."

Spencer tried to cup Ashley's face with her tied hands, "Ash, just follow me lead, kay? If we both can't get out of this, you are at least." Spencer looked away after she said that. She couldn't bare looking at Ashley's reaction after she said that.

"No, fuck that!" Ashley squirmed around on the bed a bit.

"Sounds like sleeping beauty is up!" Aiden said in a creepy manner from the other room. He shuffled around in the other room for a bit and then skipped right on in, "Ready to see how much I love you Spencer?"

"Spence, what is he talking about?" Ashley looked around the room, she saw Aiden holding a gun and a butcher knife. Ashley saw her end in sight. That light they spoke of at the end of the tunnel, she swears she was starting to see a glimpse of it.

Spencer felt the tears flowing at a steady pace out of her eyes, "He's going to kill you." She paused for a second, "For me."


	26. This Photograph Is Proof I Know You Know

**a/n: this is it. last chapter. i appreciate all the feedback. thank you. i'm not sure if i am going to start a new story or not. i know i want to finish up one more of my old ones that i left hanging. but oh, please let me know how you like this story and if you are confused at the ending or anything. let me know, i'll clear it up. don't want to spoil your read or anything. oh and credit to taking back sunday for the chapter titles.  
**

**thanks for sticking with this story, much love. enjoy.  
**

Ashley looked wide-eyed at Spencer. She didn't know how she was going to prevent this and Spencer's crazy talk about only letter one of them live was causing her to panic. What was Spencer going to do that was so irrational? Ashley was trying to cook up some plan in her head, but nothing was working. She had to someone free herself of all these damn restraints and kick this guys ass to hell.

"What?" Ashley just spoke, to kill some time.

Aiden smirked, "You heard her correct. I need to prove my love to Spencer. The only way I can do that is by killing you. I need to prove how much I love her. God, it hurts." He walked around the room holding both objects in his hands. The fact that he was about to take a human life, didn't seem to phase him one bit.

Spencer took a deep breath and halted her tears. She closed her eyes for a second just to picture a happier time. "That's right, he wants to prove his love. But I have a better idea baby."

"What's that?" Both Aiden and Ashley questioned her simultaneously. She did end her sentence with baby and only one of the two in that room, was her baby...and it certainly wasn't Aiden.

"I want to prove my love to you." Spencer didn't even make a single drop of eye contact with Ashley. She couldn't, she wouldn't. Ashley wouldn't understand what she is about to do. She had to try and cut off every single emotion she had for Ashley at this very second. It was going to be easier this way, or that's what she told herself.

Aiden felt intrigue, "What do you mean?" He stopped walking around the room and stood in his spot.

"I want to do the honors. You know how much I love you. I can't hide it anymore, you were right from the beginning we are made for each other." Spencer smiled and said it as convincing as she could. Oddly enough, it sounded pretty damn convincing. She tried to sound like the happy excited girlfriend.

Ashley looked at both of the two. She felt disgusted, had Spencer finally lost her mind? She wasn't so sure. She looked at them, and neither of them were breaking eye contact. Ashley wanted to know what was going to go down in the next couple of minutes. She was worried, frightened, scared.

Aiden walked closer to Spencer and knelt on the floor, "What kind of honors are you talking about here?" He set the weapons of death down on the night stand next to the bed. He rested his hand upon Spencer's leg and started to slowly caress her thigh.

It took all her will power not to melt with disgust. Spencer smiled and tried to pretend to enjoy it as Ashley interjected, "Get your sleazy hands off my girlfriend pervert!"

The more important thing was as Spencer smiled, it wasn't because she was pretending to be happy that Aiden was touching her, she could actually feel the touch! This meant, her legs were starting to function again. So she smiled for joy. "I want to prove to you that I love you. I already know how much you love me. You already tried to kill her once, I want to show you my love. I'd like to do the honor and kill her myself."

It pained Spencer to actually say this out loud, but she knew it had to be said. She knew if she could just get these weapons out of the hands of Aiden, she could win. This could all be over. Ashley winced at what she heard, this has got to be apart of Spencer's messed up plan she kept thinking to herself. It had to be, right?

Aiden stood up and sat on the bed. He looked at both the girls as if he was deep in thought. He wasn't sure if Spencer was telling the truth or not, but deep in his heart he knew she loved him. He knew this day would come all along. The day that Spencer Carlin could not resist him. Everyone stayed in silence for a few minutes as Aiden thought about Spencer's offer. Spencer had yet to make any eye contact with Ashley, because she was afraid she wouldn't have the courage to continue on with this charade if she looked at her for even a second.

"All right. Let's do this. I want you to show me how much you love me." Aiden stood up and walked over to the nightstand.

"Can I get a glass of water first?" Ashley spoke, "I mean at least give me something before I die."

Aiden stopped in his tracks, "Sure why not? Even convicts get a last meal and shit. Water, I can do. I ate all the pancakes, or else I'd let you have some of those." Aiden hopped out of the room as he took both of the weapons with him. He trusted Spencer, but Ashley he did not.

Ashley looked over at Spencer and spoke quickly, "What the fuck are you doing? Are you crazy?!"

Spencer couldn't look over, "Maybe I am. It's for our own good. Just don't worry, I'm handling this!"

Ashley had to let it slip, "I love you."

Spencer clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes, "I can't ever escape your love. I love you too." She was trying so hard not to cry. For all they knew, this was their last moment together. If anything didn't go as planned, this was it for both of them, or one of them. They had to say it.

Aiden cheerily walked in the room, "Here is your water." He held a glass of water up to her lips. She felt disgusted, took a sip, and then spit it all over Aiden. She couldn't resist the badass that rested beneath her skin.

"Figures." Aiden threw the glass on the floor and watched it shatter everywhere. He took his hand and smacked Ashley clear across the face, "That felt good."

Spencer cleared her throat, "You're having all the fun with out me, Aiden. Let me join."

Aiden unwrapped Spencer's hands and put the gun in her hands. "The pleasure is all yours." He said as he kissed Spencer on the lips, before he completely let go of the gun. Spencer had to let him kiss her, it was the only way he would trust her. It disgusted her how Ashley had to witness something so repulsing.

Spencer tried moving her legs, but they still weren't moving. She could feel his touch, but they weren't functional yet. She signed with disappointment. She had to do this sitting down.

She turned to Ashley, she could see the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Spencer said as she held the gun up to Ashley's temple.

"Spencer don't." Ashley pleaded.

Spencer cleared her throat, "I'm sorry but," She paused for a second and took the gun away from Ashley's head and put it to her own head, "I'm going to end this here! Ash, he's never going to die! He's like that killer in the scary movies, they always fucking come back. Always. This is the only way to assure he'll ever leave us alone again." Spencer finally let her tears flow, she had too many emotions running through her brain.

Ashley shouted, "You're crazy! Stop, don't do this! Shoot that meathead!"

"Meathead?" Spencer was taken aback by that word. She remembered how Ashley always called Aiden a meathead in her dreams. She caught herself suddenly day dreaming.

_Spencer watched Ashley stand there in front of the car as the two of them pulled away. She gave Ashley a nod and a little wave, just for reassurance._

_"I always hated her," Aiden muttered as he looked out the back window pulling out of his parking spot._

_Spencer looked at her lap, "I know. I never got why."_

_Aiden laughed as he continued driving, "I was always jealous of her and how much you loved her. She was your best friend, she knew you inside and out. I wanted to know you as much as she did. But you never let me in."_

_Spencer shook her head, she had to defend herself, "I let you in, God damnit. How else would we be together for years, if I hadn't?"_

_"No, you didn't let me in like you did her. Plus she was just a bad influence on you. She really was. But honestly, I thought I had something you never would give her, and that was your sexual side. You let me in that way, but now Ashley has taken everything away from me. She has you." Aiden stared out onto the street. He was getting upset, that he was losing the one person he loved most in this world._

_Spencer felt bad, but he was right. "Look, it never was supposed to be this way. I'm sorry. I'll always love you, you'll always have some place in my mind."_

_Aiden shook his head in frustration, "That'll never be enough. Why her? Why?" He shook the steering wheel in anger._

_Spencer looked at how angry he was getting, "Calm down, Aiden. I don't know Aiden! I didn't plan this out or anything. It just sort of happened. I love her as my best friend...and she's just become more than that. I can feel it in my bones."_

_Aiden punched the dashboard, "She doesn't fucking deserve you! You're just another one of her fucks! Don't you see? You're the one person she could never have. You were always untouchable! The angel compared to that whore. But see, now she has you...once she fucks you, she won't want you anymore."_

_Spencer shook her head, but couldn't help but have the same doubts deep in her mind. "No, she wouldn't do that to me. Aiden. I just wanted to give you the time of day to explain. I can't do this with you anymore. It's not just her either, I haven't been happy in our relationship for awhile. It's over." Spencer sighed after she spoke, she felt bad for the poor guy._

_Aiden got angrier by the second. He hoped his last speech would provoke some sort of revelation in Spencer, but it did not. "No! If I can't have you, no one else deserves you! No one will love you like I do!" Aiden shouted at Spencer as she slammed his foot on the gas pedal and sped up the car._

_Spencer grabbed a hold of the car door and the console of the car, "What the hell are you doing! Slow down! Slow down!" She was frightened by his actions._

_"You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted as he continually pressed harder on the gas, he was not letting up. He was going as fast as he could, for as long as he could. He weaved in and out of traffic, almost hitting cars as he did so. He looked over at Spencer as he shouted, "Tell me you love me!"_

_Spencer looked at the road and then at Aiden, "I do love you! I'm just not in love with you anymore. And how can I be? Look at what you are doing! You're acting crazy! Stop the car!" Spencer looked at the road and saw the cars that they were passing by looking like little ants on the road. She was sure they were going to die._

_Aiden laughed, "I knew Ashley was no good for you." He kept up his speed._

_"Stop you stupid meat head! Ashley's right, that's all you are!" Spencer shouted at Aiden and punched his arm, so he would slow down the car and let her the hell out of that death trap._

_As they both were preoccupied with yelling at each other and Spencer stopped looking at the road, neither of them noticed what was coming up next. The railroad lights were flashing red, and the bell was ringing. The train was coming right down the track and fast. Both of them were too wrapped in their argument to even notice or care. Spencer was fighting for her love for Ashley and trying to break it to him that it was finally over. Aiden was trying to find an ounce of love for him left in the blonde in this passenger seat._

_Suddenly none of it matter. Aiden's car ended up on the railroad track just as the train was coming and they collided. It didn't matter who loved who anymore, because it was dead silent._

Spencer was finally coming to, "Ashley? I love Ash. It'll always be her." She muttered to herself.

Ashley ran up to her bedside and grabbed a hold of her hand, "Spencer?! You're awake. Holy shit! I'm right here, talk to me."

Spencer opened her eyes everything was so bright, "Ash, what the fuck happened? Where am I?"

Ashley smiled and tears of joy ran down her face, "They said you were never going to wake up. I told them that's impossible. I can't believe this, I was never going to forgive myself for letting you get into that car if you didn't wake up."

Spencer was confused, "What? Car? Where am I?"

"Spencer do you know who I am? Who you are?"

"I am Spencer Carlin, you're my annoying best friend Ashley who is also an amazing kisser." Spencer laughed.

Ashley smiled, "I can't deny that, but do you know what happened?"

Spencer was quiet for a second. She closed her eyes again and thought deep and hard. She was no longer confused. She knew exactly what had happened. She opened her eyes and smiled, "How long was I in a coma?"

Ashley looked at her watch, "twenty-one days."

**The End.**


End file.
